Trust Me
by InaudibleScream
Summary: Luffy has had a crush on Ace for awhile now, too bad he doesn't seem to even know he exists until the school play. High School, AU. Based on RP.
1. Just like Romeo & Juliet

Well this first started out as a random roleplay with xDreamingHeartx, with lots of plot holes and well, just generally random roleplaying. But things were mentioned, and story seemed to build up well, and as we found interesting reasons for things happening, I decided this needs to be a fanfic so you can read it too! :'D

**Pairings: **Ace/Luffy, One-sided Marco/Ace, Zoro/Sanji

**Including: **Swearing, Mentions of rape, Almost rape, Mature content, OOCness...

but only swearing for this chapter. c:

- Rating will change in later chapters.

* * *

"Luffy?! Snap out of it." Nami yelled in annoyance, flicking Luffy's forehead in attempt to let him come back to earth. He had been spacing out for a few minutes now and it was annoying Nami quite a lot. There was several rules that followed with Luffy, and spacing out was not one of them. "It's lunch break, yet you're not even eating. This isn't like you. What got you so out of it today?" She asked in wonder. Luffy didn't seem like reacting in the slightest. "Hellooo?" She tried to wave in front of his face.

"Huh? W-what?" Luffy snapped out of his daze, looking at his friend questioningly. "I'm just not in the mood, Nami..." He muttered, sighing. "I don't feel like eating... and don't flick my head!"

In fact there was a reason for Luffy's sudden distantness. Lately he couldn't seem to get a certain student out of his head. The boy is question, Ace. Yes, it was a boy. And exactly there laid his current problem. There were several reasons he hadn't just waltzed over to this guy and confessed. First, yes of course, he just had to be of the same gender, and who in this world approved of such nonsense? Not the popular kids of the school, that was for sure and that was exactly what Ace was. Luffy was nothing in status compared to Ace. Luffy was like a peasant, falling hopelessly in love with a prince. It didn't work out at all and since because of Ace's popularity, and not to mention looks, all the girls was fawning over him, but he never looked as though he paid attention to them. Luffy didn't want to end up like that; he had enough people bullying him at school already for no apparent reason. No, thanks and to top it all, his friends, absolutely hated the popular kids. So even if he did love him back, would they ever approve? It would be like kind of Romeo and Juliet for them wouldn't it?

No, it simply wouldn't work out and that's why Luffy had no choice but to admire him from a distance.

"You don't … feel like EATING?! Luffy what's wrong with you?!" Nami shrieked in surprise. This was surely taboo.

Luffy shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, sorry." He excused himself, laughing nervously. "Guess I'm ill or something..." he mumbled, stealing some glances at Ace only a table away from where he was currently located. He was sitting with the other, popular teenagers of the school. Suddenly he noticed Ace throwing some of his food onto his pineapple of a friend's face (He couldn't help but find it really similar), giggling childishly.

He... Is … Luffy began to think, but was interrupted by his small friend, Chopper. He looked strangely similar to a raccoon, his clothes was almost identical to one. Yet he always kept denying that fact with that he was trying to look like a reindeer, and no one, believe me, no one was to deny this fact once they knew.

Chopper's eyes sparked up. "Does that mean I can have your dessert?"

Nami pressed her palm against Luffy's forehead, checking if he had a fever. "You don't seem very..." She tried to look for the right word, but failed to and rebuilt her sentence. "Did something happen? You're not even looking at me when I'm talking." She was frowning; Luffy noticed that easily now that he looked at her fully for the first time that day.

"Yay!" Chopper cheered in the background as no one cared to reply, digging in happily on his new piece of chocolate pudding.

"Um... ahah, maybe I'm tired. Sorry, Nami." Luffy sighed. Looking down into his plate of food, which was normally empty at this time of the day. Zoro sat down next to Chopper, taking notice to Luffy's flaw in his eating habits. "Hey guys." he said in a bored tone, not seeming to care so much, but asking anyway. "Why isn't Luffy eating today?" All of the Straw hats shrugged in unison. If only they'd knew. Luffy sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Just cause I'm not eating today doesn't mean-"

"You stop that, Brat!" Marco raged at Ace on the table nearby. Ace laughed, jumping up from his chair and fleeing to the closest 'safe' Marco-free place.

"Ugh, get off." Nami grumbled, as Ace had chosen the spot in between her and Luffy. "Hey!" Luffy snapped, and hesitated for a moment, wondering if he really should be saying that. "...Go away!" he yelled to Ace, trying to act as if though he despised this person deeply, which he definitely did not.

"Sorry, just for a little bit? That last throw seemed to get that pineapple over there really pissed." Ace said. He pointed to Marco, who was swiftly approaching them. Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance, why did these popular idiots always act like this? Like they owned the place?

Zoro seemed to just peacefully eat his food, not minding anyone as the events was played out.

"Ace! Get back here so I can smash your skull in!" The tropical fruit head yelled to his 'friend'.

"No, thanks! Don't you see? I got a new buddy." He flung his arm around Luffy's shoulders, like they were the best of buddies. Marco sighed and headed back to his table. Seeming to despise the contact of Ace and Luffy deeply.

"H-hey..." Luffy could feel the blush slowly creeping onto his face. This idiot is so close to me … it feels weird. He thought. "w-would y-" he was going to tell him to get off of him before things got too weird for his liking, but Nami got to it first.

"Don't touch Luffy. You're disgusting!" Nami spat, using her dinner knife to stab the table right where Ace's hand were as a warning if he didn't comply. Ace retracting his hand quickly in shock. He let go of Luffy, thinking something along the lines of 'what a crazy woman', obvious from his expression. He got up from his seat and bowed politely. "That fruit just has a serious temper sometimes, thanks for letting me stay. Very sorry for interrupting your lunch." he said and walked off, to the group's surprise. Was he making fun of them? It was obvious that everyone was thinking the same by the looks they gave each other.

Zoro got up to leave, sighing at this bothersome event. "I will you see you guys in maths." he turned to leave to class, just to escape Nami's new found gloomy mood...

"Wait..." Chopper looked up from his dessert. "Don't we have English with him now?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh god, that idiot." Nami face palmed. Luffy laughed in return." Well, I have art class. See ya." Nami said, waving to the group. She smiled at Luffy: "Cheer up." and then she took off after the group exchanged their good byes for now. Luffy and Chopper decided to head for their English classes.

As they entered Luffy noticed Ace sitting down by the window, currently staring outside the window, seeming to be deep in thought. Luffy couldn't help but wonder what he must be thinking of. Hopefully it was nothing bad? But his biggest fear was that it would be probably a girlfriend. With that thought, he couldn't help but frown slightly as he sat down.

Ace was 3 years older than him, his last year at the school. This meant, if Luffy wanted to get involved in his life, he had to do it now. And that thought both troubled and stressed him greatly. They shared English classes together despite the age and class difference. It was decided that a month of each year was set off to prepare for the upcoming school festival, and then the classes were to be merged so that everyone could join the show, the highlight of the festival. This year they were supposed to have a play. For which, Luffy had no clue what play exactly. That's all the info they got by now.

"Yo Usopp!" Luffy smiled, sitting down beside his friend followed by Chopper: "Hiii!"

Usopp greeted them back, pushing aside his books and other things aside so that they could sit.

Ace looked over to them, wondering what was the sudden outburst of happy greetings in the quiet classroom, before turning attention to Hancock, their teacher for this subject. She was writing "Romeo & Juliet" on the whiteboard. This could only mean, the play was definitely that.

Luffy frowned at the sigh. "Ugh... Romeo and Juliet..." Some pansy love story, why can't we do a play about food?

Usopp beamed in happiness, getting up from his chair. "I love that play!" he burst out. He sat down again awkwardly upon hearing Luffy's complains, trying desperately to pretend nothing of that just happened. "Oh uh, geez, I don't know." he managed to utter. Ace snickered.

"Ahah, you weirdo!" Luffy laughed, to Usopp's dismay. "n-no... I..." and so he was left to dry as everyone else drowned in Hancock's speeches. "Sit down class!" She said rather scarily, before turning to 'her' Luffy with a sweet smile and a high pitched voice just as though she was talking to a cute puppy. "Oh, and it's nice to have you here, Luffy~"

Apparently, for some strange reason. Hancock had taken a great liking to Luffy of all people. The hottest chick, who looked like she was one of the students (If it wasn't for her height) took a liking to one of the most unpopular guys you could find at the school. And about all the guys at school was jealous of this, trying desperately to find out the reason why she was adoring him so much. Because of her looks she also had a great deal of power, unlike the other teachers, her class was considerably quiet. All she had to do was smile, do some ridiculous pose and the whole class would shut it. Yes, even the girls fell for her. All this, and yet Luffy didn't notice Hancock's affections.

He was glad Ace was one of the few people who didn't seem to care for Hancock's looks. It kind of gave him hope.

"Ok, listen up! I'll make this quick and I'm **not **saying it again!" Hancock yelled angrily, pointing at the whiteboard. "We're going to do my favourite play: Romeo and Juliet!" then she suddenly started giggling, mumbling Luffy's name as she squealed, and obviously being in some kind of absurd daydream about him. "So we'll draw lots of who gets to have the main roles!" she said, suddenly getting back to 'normal'.

She had written down the students' names on each note and put them in a bowl earlier that day, so whoever who got their name drawn, was supposed to be the main characters of the play. She of course went to her favourite student to let him pick. "Nooow Luffyyyy, would you like to try and see with me who will play Juliet?" She said happily, excited to see who Luffy would be picking. She was hoping it was her that was no doubt. Someone honestly forgot to tell her teachers' wasn't allowed in the play, well who would stop her anyway. The bowl was probably filled with countless of notes with her and Luffy's names.

"Yeah sure, miss Hammock!" The class sweatdropped at Luffy's stupid reply. Hammock was certainly, and never would be, her name. He opened the note, not caring much of who it was going to be before he noticed whose name it was. "I'm … Juliet." he said in defeat, hanging his head before hitting his head onto the table from embarrassment. He was a guy, not a princess or whatever the fuck it was!

He could hear several classmates of his, laugh over his dismay. A boy playing as Juliet? That was certainly something new.

"Whaa?!" Hancock shrieked in surprise, not expecting such a turn of things. "I specifically put you to be Romeo..." she mumbled to herself, although it was quite clear what she was saying to others around her. She sighed heavily. There was no helping it then.

"Now you try." She said, handing the bowl of names to the person sitting beside Luffy, Usopp.

"H-huh me?" Certainly Usopp wasn't expecting Hancock to actually talk to her, she never talked to anyone else but Luffy, with the exception if she wanted something from someone really badly.

"Yes YOU." She snarled, not bothering to be nice to her student. She didn't see why she should, he was ugly as hell and nothing compared to her Luffy. "Okay..." Usopp nodded in shock, drawing a note from the bowl and unfolding it to look whose name was written there. "Uhh, Ace? Is what it says."

Hancock blinked, not seeming to catch it. "My sweet Luffy is going to be with-" she didn't finish the sentence before she lied sprawled out on the floor, fainting from the shock of not getting to be with the love of her life.

Luffy looked up in surprise. Ace? Did he just hear right? He was going to play Romeo and Juliet with Ace?

He could see Ace staring at him for the first time ever from the corner of his eye; probably just curious to who he was going to do the play with. Whatever it was, it felt awkward. And he did enjoy the sudden attention from his secret crush, but he was rather scared what he must be thinking of him. He was probably judging his every move in that moment.

"Well, then I expect you two to practice well." Hancock said, having to get up from her earlier meeting with the floor. She did not seem amused in the slightest, and was glaring daggers at Ace. She handed them both their scripts for the play as the bell rang, dismissing the class for the day.

Everyone started packing their stuff, getting up from their spots and heading home. Luffy proceeded to do the same thing before Hancock stopped him in his tracks, having started yelling to his new partner. "AND YOU." she yelled. "be nice to Luffy or else!"

Ace didn't seem to pay much attention to her, taking his bag and turning to leave casually. "Sure sure."

"BE. NICE. TO. LUFFY!" She yelled, kicking his desk down much to people in the room's surprise. Ace sweatdropped. Control your temper, he thought. Geez, was that woman weird.

Luffy wasn't sure what to say, he was partly glad that he was doing the play with Ace, and not that Ace was doing it with someone else. But, this would only add fuel to the fire as his love would probably blossom even more, and that's exactly what he didn't want to happen. He had enough problems ignoring his feelings as it was.

"Ehh... anyway, bye miss Hammock!" He waved to their teacher, walking out of the class together with his friends.

"Good luck on being Juliet, Luffy." Usopp said, secretly disappointed he didn't get the role himself.

"Shut up Usopp! It's not like I want to play the girl." Luffy sighed. He really wasn't his usual self, was he?

"You're going to be okay? With h-him I mean?" Chopper was worried, seeing as Ace was not apart of their group, ranks or had anything in common with them, and nobody of them knew how Ace was except for what the rumours was telling them. Like for example how he had tons of fangirls at schools, and any girl would love to date him. It was also sure that he had slept with probably ever girl he'd met too.

And that's why both Usopp and Chopper gave him a judging stare as Ace approached them. They stepped aside, knowing exactly who he wanted to talk to.

"I need to go somewhere now, but 5 at my place to practice, sounds good?" He smiled.

"Ehm, yeah. Sure." Luffy blinked, and tried to smile. He was going to his place? That was … He wondered how his house was like. Hopefully it wasn't a shit hole filled with thrash. He really didn't expect much since his grades wasn't the best either. (Yes, he couldn't have helped but to notice when the teacher kept yelling "detention" in the halls as he left different classes.)

Nami, whom was just exiting her own classes, noticed how Ace was standing way too close to Luffy. She ran over to them both immediately, pulling her friend away from him. "What is it that you want now?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy tried to appear cheerful. "Don't worry; we're working on a play... so Ace was just talking about that." She let go of him, nodding. "Alright then."

Said person didn't pay any attention to the girl between them, giving Luffy a note with his address. "Great." Waving to him as he walked off to do whatever business he had to do. The younger waved back rather shyly, before turning to his friends. "I'm hungry!" he whined. "Let's eat!"

"Oh, so no you're hungry, huh?!"

"Well, let's go to the café then!" She exclaimed rather happily, Luffy agreeing fully to the idea as he pulled at Nami's arm and dragged her along enthusiastically to the nearby café not far from the school yelling "Come on, I want meat!" repetitively. Usopp and Chopper followed closely after the pair, not minding the idea and not having any other plans to attend to.

At the café in some messed up way Luffy had finally, as once in a lifetime thing, gotten a free meal from none other than Nami herself. But she had made sure to reassure him that it was only one and the rest that he ate, which was probably the whole café if the limit of money didn't stop him, was to be paid himself. She wasn't exactly a big fan of wasting money, quite the opposite. Why she gave him a free lunch was hard to tell even from herself, but she felt it would be nice cheering her loveable idiot friend up a bit considering Luffy was never the one to bring out a frown.

"Hey Luffy." Chopper started, pulling at the sleeve of said person's shirt. "Can I look at your script? I just want to see how much you're going to do."

Luffy nodded after awhile, having been drowned in thoughts of nothing but meat, more meat and just how amazing this café's meat tasted. "Yef, sfer." He mumbled with his mouth full, handing his little friend the papers as he accepted it and began to look through it. Luffy going back to swallowing down every last piece that was left on his plate in one go, none of his friends paying much attention to it as it was what he always did, however the people around gave him weird glances, wondering where in the world he had learnt his manners. Luffy didn't pay much attention to it, he never really cared what others thought. Never noticed that people were staring at him for that matter.

"Are you sure you want to meet up with Ace later? Of all people he's pretty much the worst person you could have a play with. ... I mean what if he harms you or even rapes you?" Nami said doubtfully, rather worried about her friend considering she had no faith in the popular students of the school whatsoever.

"What? Nami, I don't think he is that kind of guy. Be realistic." He could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks if it wasn't for that Chopper suddenly yelled in surprise: "You're going to do that?!" He gasped. "You're so brave!" His eyes turned to stars in admiration for his older friend, amazed at how Luffy could manage to pull such a thing off.

"I guess you're right. ...He doesn't seem like the type to do that, even for him." Nami continued, not paying attention to Chopper's sudden outburst.

"I can handle myself, Nami~" Honestly, she was being too doubtful of him. He wasn't weak just because he wasn't born with a muscular body, like a certain somebody— no. He shouldn't be even as much as close to the subject of dreaming about Ace. He shook his head as if it would shake the whole folder of thoughts away, clearing his mind from any topic on Ace, or any bits of depressing thoughts that would come with.

Luffy looked down to Chopper in confusion, wondering what was up now. "Do what? I haven't even read it yet." Unfortunately he hadn't gotten around to ever seen or read much about "Romeo & Juliet", the closest, and the reason he knew what genre it was at all, was because his dear friend Robin had showed him a few, for a boy not so indulged in sappy love stories, disturbing scenes. But by all means the teachers couldn't possibly be thinking of putting them at work to learn how to well, do it. Could they now?

And then Chopper shouted the least thing he wanted to hear right now: "Kissing!"

"ALOOOOT of kissing!" Chopper pointed at a specific part of the play indicating for his friend to look at the part that said so. The red head beside them choked on her water, coughing several times as she tried to clear her throat and voice her opinion about this matter.

"W-What?!" Luffy found himself stuttering in utmost horror. Kissing… Ace? That was terrible! Just simply horrid. No, Just no! He told himself repeatedly. He felt like he wanted to choke like his friend just did moments ago, and that seemed like a much better option now then being left as a blushing stuttering mess. He really couldn't find the words to say, and he was sure his friends probably started to wonder by now. It was just a kiss, and it was sure to be a typing mistake, either that or they could just clarify it with the teacher the next day, he shouldn't be panicking like this. But all in all, he really didn't want to do that either. If he could kiss Ace just once he'd sure he'd find himself in heaven.

Luffy shook his head, whining in desperation. He should get another serving of meat; all this much thinking was giving him a serious headache and fever. He should really see a doctor.

He laughed nervously, after his short mental fight with himself. "I'm not kissing that guy, no way!" He said, trying to sound as displeased and sickened as he could possibly ever pull off.

Usopp, the slowpoke of the group spat his food back out on his plate, much to the others' disgust. "W-what?" He stammered in awe. He had only realized now what the topic at hand was.

"Why not? You two would be cute. He's like... Your prince!" Their reindeer friend shouted gleefully, not understanding much of the consequences behind those words. He was the only one of the group not caring, or rather noticing, the huge gap of status between them and the group Ace belonged to was. He probably didn't even understand the meaning of status and neither did he understand the abnormality of being gay in this town. It wasn't completely uncommon to love a guy, but not all too regular either.

Luffy really wished someone would just hit Chopper with a baseball bat and knock him out at this moment, along with his other friends if possible too; he was just positive he was blushing again because of that statement. He looked down and noticed how very interesting the empty plate could be if you tried hard enough. He mumbled out a quiet protest to Chopper's statement about Ace, but no one seemed to catch it.

Nami did not appear to be dazzled by this idea in the least, and so much was expected. She despised those groups of people highly. Why you ask? Her mother had been shot and murdered a few years ago, and she and her older sister hadn't been particularly living the sweet life after this. Though of course a group of kids couldn't possibly pull off the difficult task of assassinating someone; they didn't in the least go out of their ways to make the traumatizing memories less painful for her.

Bullying someone only to get the attention directed to you, the smirks and mocking laughter that came with. It was no great feeling, at least not to herself and she couldn't possibly understand how they could find it so very intriguing.

"WHAT? Chopper! Don't say that! Of course Luffy isn't going to be forced to kiss that guy! No way!" There was really no way she would ever allow to let Luffy become apart of such a society. Ever have someone like them lay their dirty hands on the innocent teen either, as who knows how many girls that jerk Ace had slept with.

"Wow!" The long nosed guy of the group jumped up from his seat in astonishment. "Oh my god! L-Luffy, you will have to kiss Ace!" He exclaimed, realizing what all this meant. "...good luck!" He said, Nami giving a roll of her eyes and a mental obvious facepalm at "The great Usopp's masterpiece of thought", seriously.

Nami looked at her clock at her phone, it almost being 5 already, meaning it was Luffy's time to meet up with Ace. She sighed at this, she really had no choice but to believe in her silly friend.

"Huh? Ohh, I guess I'll meet up with him then." He said, shrugging. Getting up and smiled to his friends as he left the café. "See ya later guys!"

"Good luck, Luffy!" Chopper grinned and waved as he watched Luffy leave.

Usopp turned to Nami, suddenly remembering something he should have kept in mind earlier. "We have to pay his share again, don't we?" Nami groaned. "Not again!"

Upon arriving at Ace's house, which he had searched for a good while (despite the surprisingly very well drawn and written map he got by Ace earlier that day) Luffy found himself on his crush's doorstep, debating with himself on what to do.

What am I supposed to do? I can't kiss him! He thought.

A sudden image of Ace leaning down to press his lips onto his own planted itself in his mind for a brief moment.

"AHH! I DO NOT LIKE MEN!" He screamed in a hopeless attempt to convince himself. He noticed people walking by giving him some strange glances, probably wondering what was up with the poor boy. He laughed nervously wondering, and praying to god, Ace's house was more or less soundproof. "Hehe... Ok." He reached out to knock on Ace's door after a few good minutes of quarrelling with his own mind.

He heard footsteps, what sounded like someone was running down the stairs. It took a moment, but finally the door was opened to reveal none other than Ace. "Ohh, hey!" He stepped away from the door to let him in.

The house was dark, he could hardly see anything at first, but as he got further into the house his eyes adjusted to the dark and he managed to see the silhouettes of most things in the house. The house was fairly large. He stepped through the small hall and reached the living room. It had a TV by the wall followed by a couch, and a whole lot of stuff laying around it; Note papers, Some pencils in different sizes, an eraser and markers. Was that Ace's stuff?

There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room and it was filled with books and plants, obviously there was a woman in this house.

He didn't already have a girlfriend did he?

Judging by how the house seemed to be cleaned and tidied up in every shape and little corner he would more be going for that it was just his mum. Hoping even.

Though it really was quite dark in there, despite the windows it still seemed like it was all of a sudden night time. There were several lamps in the room so why wasn't he turning one of them on...?

He turned to notice Ace closing the door behind him soundlessly, putting on several different types of locks on it with a small click, leaving Luffy nearly blind to his surroundings.

What

The

Hell...?


	2. Unexpected Turn

Don't you just love cliffhangers? 8)

Ah, I would like to mention I'm not a Romeo and Juliet enthusiast, not in the slightest. It's just too sappy for me... the reason it's used in here is because well, who wouldn't think of Romeo and Juliet for a play in a romance fanfiction? What else were they to play? ...Little red riding hood? LOL.

It won't be that big of a deal though, and believe me I'm not going to write down cheesy quotes from it in every single chapter. ...although there will be some...

Well that's all, shoot me if you must, enjoy.

* * *

Well this certainly didn't help against Nami's statement of Ace being a rapist. What in the world was he doing? This was **not **how he pictured Ace to be! Had his crush been a criminal like this all along? How could he have failed to see it..

"Just a second." Ace said, turning to close all the curtains in the house, making poor Luffy not able to see anything at all. "There." as he was finished he sat down in the couch, motioning for the younger to sit down beside him. Not making the situation any better. "Now we can start."

"Eh... ok. Is everything alright?" He took a step forward, closer to Ace, but not exactly sure if he was to proceed any further. "Maybe I should come back another day?" So maybe Nami was right! Shit. He thought uneasily, wanting to turn to leave. He might like Ace but he was not to be raped by him before he got the proper chance to even have a decent conversation with him!

"No, definitely **now**." He said, emphasizing the last word almost menacingly.

Luffy sat down beside Ace slowly, rather alarmed, and not daring exactly to trust this new side of him. He was definitely acting weird. Very weird.

"So what do we start with?" Ace suddenly asked, making Luffy jump a little. Start with what? Was he implying that they were going to do **that**...?

He picked up the script he had gotten from Hancock earlier that day, expecting the younger to do the same, looking through it aimlessly and not seeming to be quite indulged in reading anything at all. He seemed troubled, as something was gnawing at him greatly. He looked around multiply times as if something was watching him.

He wasn't sure why he did it, hell it seemed like the last thing he should have done in a situation like this. "Are you okay, Ace?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side and putting a hand on his shoulder, or what he thought was his shoulder, it was too dark to see clearly to know.

"Yeah." He answered, suddenly turning to face him, resting his hands on either side of Luffy's own shoulders and before he was allowed to register what was going on he was pushed backwards, lying on his back with Ace hovering over him.

"Hey! What are you—"

"Shhh, it'll be fine. Trust me." Ace tried to reassure him, coming closer to his face.

Luffy managed to mumble a small "W-what?" in shock, not exactly sure what he was going to make out of this position. Was he going to kiss him?! Or just cut right to the chase and fuck him? He could feel his breath getting closer, the warm breathing getting hotter at his neck. He wasn't going to lick it was he? No matter what, it tickled! He squirmed and tried to get free, well as much as he could do with another person hovering over him like this. Ace was nearly laying on top of him, like he was using him as some kind of human mattress.

Ace was strong that was for sure, because he could hardly move! He was pinning his wrists against the couch, making him unable to get up and push him off.

He was also very muscular... the thought crossed Luffy's mind for a moment.

No, What was he saying? this was not the moment to think about such a thing! That matter could wait for later ...if he got out of this in one piece that is!

Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door, much more a loud thud then a mere knock. He was going to look what it was before something or rather someone covered his mouth.

"ACEEEE!" A loud yell was heard from outside, screaming for Ace to let it in. "Open the door! Now! Why do we always have to do this after I get home from work? Do you hate me that much?!" It said, slamming against the door and making a terrible commotion outdoors.

"Yes, in fact I do!" Ace spat back,moving his face away from Luffy's, but still having a firm grip on his arms.

"Wht th he-" Luffy tried to speak, all the while having his mouth covered by Ace's hand. Making his sentences muffled noises. He tried to get free from Ace's hold, now very curious what in the world was happening.

"Let your poor father into his own house! Aceee!" The voice cried.

"I hate you!" Ace shouted back furiously.

His father sighed and stopped the noise he was making instantly. Judging by the silence, he had left, Ace retracting his hold on Luffy's arms swiftly, realizing just where he was holding and the position they were currently in. Well, that was awkward.

He muttered a quick apology, getting off of him and releasing Luffy entirely. He took a hold of the smaller's hand and pulled him up in a sitting position, settling down beside him on the couch. "What was that about?" Luffy wondered, uttering the words quite fast as he was determined to know the answer as soon as possible. And since when was Luffy ever patient anyway? "Why do you hate your dad?"

Ace looked uncomfortable, shrugging and not looking him in the eyes, probably out of embarrassment for the awkward situation that just occurred. "It's a ...long story." Luffy gave a small nod, before Ace looked up at him and smiled. "So where were we?"

Luffy sighed, not pleased with the results of this. He was so sure he was going to rape him in that moment, he wasn't sure, but he felt a little disappointed. Not because being raped by someone you love was ideal to him, as mentioned, he would prefer knowing the person a little better. His crush was only developed by stealing glances at him from afar when he was sure he wasn't looking, so he didn't know much else than what he displayed to the public. Plus, he was annoyed he didn't get an appropriate reply to what had just happened, at least he should have gotten an explanation! Oh well, maybe if he just listened he'd get the answer out of him sooner or later, it wouldn't do to try and force it out of him now as he might find him too pushy and annoying, and that's the least thing he wanted.

"hmm..." he pretended to think out his reply. "We were getting started till you jumped on me..." Luffy said, sounding less bitter and more innocent than he was going for. He really would at least like to know what that deal was about! If the door was already locked, what was the reason for pinning him down like that?

"Again, sorry." Ace excused himself, hanging his head in shame. "I thought he was going to throw a rock at the window and break it again." he said a matter of factly. Luffy looked at him in slight disbelief. "Yeah, he does that." He reassured him, noticing the looks the younger was giving.

So the reason for the light being off was that he was pretending to appear not at home?

Now he understood better. So he wasn't a rapist at all. That means that Nami was wrong. He had to stop himself from smirking, feeling as though he had just accomplished something in life. Nami was hard to win over in an argument, at least in his case since he was rather dense when it came to things like this. Hell, they all were.

Luffy blushed slightly, suddenly realizing just how kind Ace had been to him. He had saved him? Basically... See Nami? He thought. Ace is a nice guy! Even if he's popular! Popular people aren't all the same!

"And if I'd be right it would hit the place you're sitting." He continued, interrupting Luffy from his train of thoughts. "That's why I jumped on you."

"Thanks Ace!" Luffy said happily, said person smiling back at him in return. "You're welco —"

"ACE OPEN UP!" The yelling was back from none other but according to earlier events, Ace's shit annoying dad. At least in Ace's eyes.

"GO TO HELL!" He yelled audibly in return.

And so it became quiet again.

Luffy blinked, slightly shocked from Ace's angry outburst. "Your dad is weird. I don't like him." Luffy confessed. Ace chuckling slightly at the statement and his childish ways of judging a person so easily, but oh so agreeable.

"Hopefully he dies out there starving." he replied.

Picking up the script from earlier, the older continued with their previous business. "I hope you're good at acting, Lu."

Did he just call him … Lu? People called him that, but more in a mocking way then what he was using it now. Right now it seemed more like a nickname. it was sweet. He felt like he was a little bit bigger part of Ace's life now. It was as though he had finally acknowledged his existence. He blushed and gave him the happiest smile he could pull off.

"I guess I'm okay at acting... I'm not so good at lying though... that might be a problem..." he mumbled the last part. Surely he didn't mind if he wasn't the best actor right? Although he could never imagine Ace being an actor either; He was thinking too much.

"Then good luck on telling me you love me." Ace joked as he looked through the cheesy material in his hands. Luffy laughed.

I do love you! He cried mentally.

"But practice makes perfect, right?" Luffy said, tilting his head and looking at Ace, a little insecure about the matter. That was the saying, wasn't it? He wasn't even sure, it's not like he was paying attention to such trivial things. He had better things to think about, like his stomach and ...Ace.

Ace nodded in agreement, Luffy 'phew'ing in his mind, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "One thing I don't get though is how someone can speak like this!"

Luffy felt like he fell out of some kind of daze, not realizing what Ace was talking about until he noticed how he was pointing at parts in the play. He leaned forward closer to the script in Ace's hands, sitting closer to him unconsciously. "Umm... Yeah. Thou? What does that mean?"

"_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; _

_for stony limits cannot hold love out, _

_And what love can do that dares love attempt; _

_Therefore thy kinsment are no let to me."_

Ace read as he looked into Luffy's eyes, stuttering at some words, taking a small extra effort at some of the unknown words, and sounding anything but romantic and elegant as the words was supposed to be uttered and heard as.

"It sounds even worse when you say it!" Luffy laughed, replacing what should be awkwardness with hilarity. Ace not helping but to bring out a little smile as well.

"Is that so, huh?!" Ace hit the smaller's head in faked annoyance. "then you read."

"_My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy."_

Luffy spoke, not any better than the older had done. Ace keeping quiet and staring at him as he spoke with amusement, words that were originally voiced with sadness and deep love for another. He ended the quote with a small "shit", pissed off at way things had turned. He thought he'd find a nice small paragraph worth of just random talking, but well, "Romeo and Juliet" included no such things.

Ace smiled slightly, trying to suppress a giggle. As Luffy was done he reached over to the younger's head and ruffled his hair. "From you it's almost cute." making Luffy definite that a blush was creeping onto his face again.

He smiled back at him, grateful for his words. "You're a nice guy, Ace." he blurted out. "I thought you would be a ..." He tried to think about what would be appropriate to say.

"What were you thinking I'd be?" he asked with slight humour in his voice.

"Hmm... well, a jerky bastard?" Luffy tried to put it 'nicely'. He stuck his tongue out childishly with the statement. Making Ace chuckle.

Ace turned to the script again, thinking it was best not to procrastinate their play any further, and just get things done before he got cravings for doing other, more amusing things. His eyes widened slightly, appearing to have noticed something. "They're not expecting us to do that, right?"

Luffy leaned forward again, this time nearly pushing his weight against Ace's arm, had he not been so aware of his actions. "I hope not, that would be weird."

"Hmm, don't you have Hancock's number? I mean she's like your number one fangirl. We could ask her. ... And also about skipping the cheesy p— everything on here."

"Oh yeah." Luffy reached for his phone in his pocket, looking through his contacts where he had Hancock's name added. He was getting about 20+ messages a day from her asking simple things like how he was feeling, if she should come over and other things like good morning and night, at the start and end of the day. He didn't really mind as she wasn't crossing the line of his comfortable zone all too much and it was nothing about personal matters. And she did this everyone of her students to assure they're okay, which is quite considerate of her... right?

He pressed call and pulled his phone up against his ear. He didn't even get any time to listen to the ringing tone before Hancock's voice was heard squealing happily. "L-Luffy!"

"Hey Hammock!" Luffy greeted her, still using the wrong pronunciation of her name. Ace snickered at the silly nickname.

"You're calling me?! Is it something important you wanted to say to me?" Is he going to confess his love to me? She thought, twirling and playing with her hair nervously. oblivious to the boy she was talking with.

"Me and Ace wondered if we really have to do the kissing scenes?"

"Kissing? You want to kiss already? Aren't you proceeding a little too fast?" Hancock asked, blushing deeply at Luffy's words.

"Ehh? I meant do we have to do the kissing scenes? Cause me and Ace, we're both guys."

Love rival, she thought briefly. Sighing as she understood this was not on the subject of Luffy's undying love for her. There was a moment's pause, as if she was swallowing down the whole lovey dovey act along with her cheerful mood, before she continued to speak. "Oh... Well, sadly you do. It's the rules for the play and I can't prevent it. Sorry, Darli—"

She was hung up on by Ace, who didn't feel like listening to her fangirling for a moment longer. "She can't be serious."

Luffy started to wonder, if the rumours were true, why did Ace make such a big deal out of kissing him? Was it because he was a boy? If Ace really did... sleep with basically all the girls in school as they said, why was he having so much troubles with him. Was he ugly or just not attractive? Many people said he looked like a girl and all he was missing was to walk in girl's clothing, not that he felt like cross-dressing, but really.. didn't he compare to the other people he ... slept with... not in the slightest?

"I can't believe this!" He lied, rather proud of how amazingly real that sounded compared to his usual sore attempts at lying. "Are the teachers of our school that ... perverted?"

"I guess so." Ace snorted.

Luffy blushed slightly as the image of Ace kissing him crossed his mind for the second time that day. "Haha.." He laughed nervously.

Picking up the script for the play, he sighed, suddenly resting his hands on Luffy's shoulders again. "Let's just get it over with." He came closer to the younger's face, appearing to be ready to kiss him.

Was he really going to kiss him?! "Let's w-wait...!" Luffy spoke, panicking at the sudden action.

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's someone you like."

At this point Luffy had given in to that he would get his first kiss like this, as long as it was someone he loved it should be fine... Even if it wasn't very close to romantic. "Y-yes, but uhm..." He stuttered nervously. He closed his eyes and bit his lip slightly, waiting for what was to come. He could feel his breath on his lips now, and it was only a matter of seconds before —

"Ace! Would you mind opening the door?! It's just me!" A female voice was heard from outside this time. Making Ace jump quite harshly, getting up from the couch swiftly in surprise all the while blushing.

Huh? Luffy opened his eyes, flinching slightly, but not close to Ace's startled reaction.

After realizing what it was, Ace went to the door and opened it, revealing a woman who seemed to be quite young, at first one would think it was his sister considering Ace was much taller than her, had it not been for the way she talked: "Ace, you should stop being so mean to your father." She said and walked past her son. "He's not all that bad you know?" She continued, but changed subject entirely once she saw Ace's visitor.

"What's this? Aw! Did you get a girlfriend?" She wondered, turning to look at him, adored by the smaller boy sitting at their couch, although mistaking him for a her.

Luffy noticed her features now, she had long blonde hair, brown eyes, which was rather rare for a blonde and freckles much like her son. He couldn't help but find her really pretty! No wonder Ace was so hot...

"Ehh? No, I'm a guy!" He said, starting to wonder how someone could mistake him so easily in the attire he was wearing at the moment.

His mum smiled at him in return then turned to look at Ace. "Well, you got yourself a very cute boyfriend!" She pet his head, almost mockingly.

Ace hissed slightly at the contact. "He's not my boyfriend!"

She headed for the kitchen, not caring for Ace's display of displeasure. "I saw you two kissing from the window~!" She giggled. Somehow having seen them and their almost kiss, mistaking them for actually doing it.

Both boys looked at the window in wonder. It was open and the curtains was pulled aside.

What is she... A ninja?

"I'm not his boyfriend... It was a practice for a play!" He tried to reason, as the kitchen was connected to the living room so she could hear him anyway.

"Then you will surely become cute together in the future!" Ace's mum sang from the kitchen. I hope... Luffy thought, but tried to clear these things off of his mind before it turned to a sadness he didn't want to feel right now.

"It seems like we are done, see ya later Ace." Luffy muttered, feeling a little too awkward now that his mother was home, and after that almost kiss... It just felt a little weird. His heartbeat was increasing in speed too and he couldn't stand the thought of beginning to stutter like a high school girl to everything Ace had to say.

"It's getting late, do you want me to walk you home?" Ace offered as Luffy turned to leave.

He looked up at him in slight surprise. "I'm okay, but if you want to..." He mumbled. Ace seemed to get ready to leave with him at this, but his mum's voice stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere. I need help on the kitchen~!"

Ace sighed and reached to ruffle the smaller's hair. "...Sorry, Lu."

Luffy smiled slightly. "Hehe, no problem. Byeee!" He waved to Ace and opened the door, taking a step outside. A little disappointed Ace couldn't go with him as he didn't particularly like the dark, but it was probably for the best with his heartbeat going as fast as it did. "I-It was nice meeting you, miss ... Portgas!"

She came out of the kitchen smiling back at him. "Come again soon then."

"Will do." He said and headed home. Almost feeling as though he just spoke to the mum he never had. She was a pleasant cheerful company, unlike his grandfather at home.

He sighed.

"Old man is going to kill me..." He recalled having forgotten to tell his grandfather about going to Ace, or generally leaving to anywhere at all after school. It wasn't like he ever cared for whether Luffy came home or not, he just wanted to bust him at something.

"Oh, look what we have here." Luffy stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice. He turned to look in the direction it had came from carefully, revealing none other but Kid; some infamous asshole roaming the streets at night, picking on people smaller than him. And picking on in his case would be defined as physical abuse or maybe even rape.

"What do you want?!"


	3. Kid

Do you know how much fun I had trolling you in the previous chapter? Ahaha. ;D

So here's chapter 3, I believe it's a whole lot shorter than both chapters before, but I thought it would be nice to end it this way. Also... I cheated, and I admit it... I made Neena do the fighting parts because I just can't write them. ;u; that and the tiny little part with treating a wound, because I'm nothing like a doctor. |: especially in English since it's not my mother tongue! Asdklsfs.

* * *

Kid smirked as he came closer, trying to make him feel more intimated than he already was. "What's a little girl like you doing out here, huh?"

Luffy took a step back, glaring, knowing exactly where this was going. He knew him, and had been in a similar situation with him before, this was **not** going to happen again! ''Ugh I'm no girl!... Get lost! I don't want to see your ugly face!" He spat.

Kid's smirk grew wider as he grabbed Luffy's wrist and pulled him closer ''Is that a way to talk to your new owner?'' Luffy eyes grew wide in shock as he tried to get away from Kid's tight grip and just get the hell away from there.

"New what?! ... h-hey what do you mean!? Let me go!'' He stuttered in return. What was this psycho talking about? He tried to kick Kid in the stomach but to no avail, and earned himself a rather harsh push into the wall behind him.

He hissed in pain, as Kid moved to whisper in Luffy's ear. "I'll make you my new sex toy, be proud your life's going to finally be useful for something. Hehe." he snickered proudly.

"I don't want to be your stupid sex toy!" He tried desperately to get away from Kid's strong hold, but unfortunately Luffy was nowhere as strong as Kid was.

"N'aw, playing hard to get, eh?" Kid said teasingly, turning to lick Luffy's cheek as if to claim him. Luffy groaned in disgust. He managed to squirm away from Kid's grip as he had lowered his guard slightly, he succeeded, however the taller just pulled him back by his wrist and threw the poor boy to the ground, growling in irritation.

Deciding it was enough of the supposedly 'nice' act of his, he kicked the smaller's body with a sadistic smirk plastered onto his face. "Trying to run away are we?"

"That was the idea." Luffy mumbled weakly, reaching to grab Kid's leg which threw him off balance, making him fall down.

"Stay away from me!" he continued and tried his best to get up but failed yet again as Kid pulled him back onto the ground, hands pinned above his head. "Don't worry, I won't be too rough," he came closer to Luffy's ear and whispered with a dark chuckle. "at first."

Luffy was rendered speechless at this remark, he forced himself to glare at Kid in anger, trying to hide the anxiety he was left with from those words. His adrenalin kicked in, managing to get himself free and kick the asshole above him right in the stomach, making Kid fall flat to the ground in pain and allowing Luffy to finally get back up on his feet. "Now you better get the hell out of here before I-" his sudden burst of self esteem was interrupted by a sudden pain in his side.

When he turned to see what had caused the sudden pain, he noticed blood running down his hand and side. He heared Kid laugh behind him. "You're weak, Luffy." he stood up, waving around a pocket knife covered in crimson blood, which could be none other than Luffy's own.

Luffy coughed, the taste of blood forming in his mouth as he fell to his knees. Shit, he thought. Coughing more blood up as he felt like fainting.

He managed to snap out of it in the last second by an all too familiar voice. No way...!

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ace yelled angrily.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "And who the fuck may you be?" he growled, walking towards Ace as if that would scare him off. There was no way he was going to be interrupted by some kid! Ironically.

Ace glared back at him. "Exactly **what **were you doing to Lu?"

Kid couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "L-Lu? Ahaha! The fuck is that?!" he looked to the smallest of the three, noticing how Luffy was glaring daggers at him, which made him feel even more better about laughing. "A 'cute' nickname? From the famous Portgas D. Ace! Interesting." he finished, now remembering who the person standing before him was.

Famous? This made Luffy wonder. How could he know who Ace was? And why was he famous?

Well this sucked! He never wanted someone to see him this weak! Especially not Ace...

Luffy held onto his side in an attempt to prevent it from bleeding any further, or stop the pain if that was even a possibility. Ace, noticing this, ran over to Luffy to help him, not bothering with Kid's insults in the least. "Hey, you alright, Luffy?" he said in concern, getting down on his knees and looking him in the eyes.

He truly hoped the cut wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Y-yeah, thanks..." Luffy managed to mumble, noticing how Kid suddenly approached the two. But before he could have a chance to warn Ace, he was sent flying into the wall beside them.

"Get out of here, bastard! This is my prey!" he yelled, panting harshly as the kick must've taken him a lot of strength to cause so much damage as it did.

Trying to regain his composure as blood ran down his forehead, Ace clenched his fists in anger, feeling more pissed than he already was before. He got up easily and ran over to Kid, grabbing the collar of his shirt and punching him in the face. Ace threw him to the ground as he moaned in pain.

Ace turned to Luffy, thinking things were settled, but Kid got up on his feet again, kicking Ace in the stomach, followed by a punch. "Who do you think you are touching **my** Luffy?!" Kid empathized the my as if it was clear that Luffy was his. Ace stumbled back, coughing droplets of blood onto his hand.

Luffy was in shock, this shouldn't be happening! He never wanted someone to get involved with him and Kid. And out of all people, certainly not Ace!

"Ace!" he screamed, managing to pick himself up and ignoring his bleeding side. He ran over to Ace to help him up, but the older got up like the previous hits was nothing to him. He stomped over to Kid with a deadly glare in his eyes, as he punched Kid hard enough to make him drop to the ground once again, this time rendered unable to move properly. "The last thing Luffy will be is **yours**!"

"W-what... is Luffy to you?!" Kid coughed, hardly unable to form a coherent sentence. Ace sat down beside Kid, grabbing his collar, forcing the latter to look at him. "Don't ever lay a finger on Lu again! Got that?!" you could almost taste the venom from Ace's words as he spoke. He let go of Kid, dropping his head to the cold hard pavement.

"Ace, are you okay?" Luffy asked with great concern in his words, but was interrupted by said person.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ace turned to him, his previous emotionless expression when facing Kid turned to a worried look. Before Luffy was able to answer to Ace's question, they heard Kid shouting.

"Next time, you're **dead**, Ace! And Luffy will be mine!" he picked himself up and walked off weakly.

Ace pulled the smaller closer in an tight embrace to catch him from falling, petting his head gently. "Sorry for being late." He apologized.

Luffy burst out in tears from the terrible pain in his side but also from sudden relief. Holding onto Ace's shirt tightly as he proceeded to pick Luffy's phone from his pocket. "Not the hospital." he managed to mumble, just loud enough for Ace to hear him. The latter searched through the contacts quickly, wondering who he should be calling.

His parents perhaps? "Who do you live with?"

Luffy didn't answer, he was too caught up in the massive pain forming in his side to do so. Clenching his teeth from the horrible ache.

Ace tried to look through all of Luffy's contacts, noticing how there were hardly any on the list except from what appeared to be friends. No mum or dad added, except for "grandpa". That should work right? He hit the call button on the touch screen, bringing it to his ear and waited for him to pick up.

It took several moments for him to answer, and Ace nearly gave up before he heard a voice coming through the speakers. "What do you want, brat?"

Not sure where to start with such an explanation for the horrible event, he started with an hey, not paying attention to Luffy's grandfather's rude 'greeting' (if that was to be even called a greeting). He was broken off before he could as much as start the subject at hand. "Finally deciding to stay with someone else and not bug the crap outta me?!" he yelled.

Despite the very disrespectful quote, Ace continued. "This is Ace, one of Luffy's classmates... He's injured, do you mind telling me your address?" he said politely.

"Haha! Injuries are good for the kid! He'll survive!"

The man hang up leaving Ace blinking in confusion. "What the heck...?"

Luffy squirmed slightly, catching Ace's attention. The smaller had already fainted from exhaustion, which was better in this case anyway so he wouldn't have to deal with the hurt from his injury.

He appeared to have no choice then; picking him up carefully, as to not hurt the younger, one arm underneath his legs and the other behind his back for support. Also known as bridal style.

"A-Ace..." Luffy mumbled.

"You'll be okay." he guaranteed, heading back home.

He placed Luffy on his bed, once home, still appearing unconscious and knocked out from Kid's stupid acts.

He started to take Luffy's shirt off but stopped once he witnessed the bloody cut. He got both a dry and a wet cloth to clean the blood and a disinfectant to make sure the wound didn't get infected. Unfortunately Ace wasn't very good at treating wounds and had no knowledge about it whatsoever, so he was forced to call up his mum.

"Ace? I heard you come in-" Ace's mum walked in to the room, stopping when she noticed the unconscious body on her son's bed. "Is that Luffy?! What happened to him?" she shrieked.

"Kid." was his simple reply.

She sighed, wandering over to Luffy to sit beside him and reaching up to pet his head. She took a good look at the cut and gasped in horror ''Oh god, I hope it's not as deep as it looks'' she helped Ace cleaning it from any blood left and put a bandage on the wound to finish it. '

"Done." Ace said, a little shakily.

His mum put her hand on Ace's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down, if only just by a little. "He will be okay, Ace." she said and got up, looking for painkillers for the boy.

"Mm... A-Ace..." Luffy stuttered, opening his eyes as he slowly woke up.

"Luffy!" Ace's widened in surprise, not expecting the younger to wake up this soon.

Luffy looked at him with half lidded eyes, trying to make out his surroundings as he sat up. "Ace?" what happened?! Ouch..." he rubbed his side, not amused by the new pain finding itself there.

"You're okay now." Ace smiled slightly.

"Where am I? What happened to Kid?" Luffy asked, in return, looking around curiously at the bedroom he was in.

"At my place... and Kid got his ass kicked." Ace grinned, seemingly proud of what he had done.

"Wow really?" so this was Ace's place … well, his room at that, the living room he had already witnessed. "Thanks Ace..." he mumbled, but was too captivated by the room of his crush to care much about what he was uttering.

It was easy to know where to start describing the place, it had art supplies everywhere. A huge empty canvas found itself in the corner of the room, closely located to Luffy's side of the bed. Below it, was a box that seemed to contain paint, and brushes, and other artistic things like this. There was also some finished paintings but they seemed hidden in another corner of the room located with the closet, closely to the windows. The windows were currently hidden behind curtains though. There was a board on the wall, and it had a lot of drawings laying on top of each other in a total mess, yet still enough to see what it was he had drawn. Some were drawn of what appeared to be perhaps his friends? Some also looked depressing, but he couldn't make out what it was from his spot on the bed. He also drew animals it seemed, or creatures, like a blue phoenix.

So Ace was an artist? That was really not what he had expected, but interesting none the less.

There was also simple furniture such as a desk, which held both a computer and a laptop. Was the laptop for school perhaps? There was a tablet too, he knew because he had seen someone use it before to draw on their computer at school. It seemed cool. There was also a bedside table next to him, which held a few art books stacked upon each other, But also bandages and the disinfectant at this time, but they came and left with Luffy and weren't much a part of his room.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Ace interrupted him out of his thoughts, ruffling his hair and smiling slightly at him.

Luffy frowned, remembering faintly how Ace had tried to call anyone from his family to come and help. "You called Grandpa didn't you?" he said, looking down.

Ace nodded. "Nice old man you have..."

"Tch, you don't have to lie.." Luffy's eyes started to water with tears at the thought of his not-so-caring grandfather.

"Don't you have anyone else?"

Luffy shook his head. "My mum d-died when I was a baby … and m-my dad left me with ...grandpa." he stuttered, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Ace's eyes widened slightly, not having expected that from the carefree looking boy. "Oh..." was all he could manage. "that must be tough."

"That's life I guess."

Ace turned his head away from the smaller. "My dad is seriously mental." he started. Luffy looking up, not having expected him to start talking about himself. "He thinks he's amazing, which made him end up doing some pretty damn stupid things. And since I was his kid, people started hating on me, as if throwing their complains on him wasn't enough... Because of him the police has even tried to capture and kill my mum!" He nearly yelled at the last part, seeming to be a very deep touchy subject to him.

Luffy was grateful he opened up to him though, if only by just a little. He was very glad.

"I changed my last name in hope that nobody would recognize me as his son... and yet he still has the nerve to come home every day from work thinking he still lives here! and worst is that mum can't see how much of an asshole he is!"

"That doesn't seem fun..." Luffy wasn't sure what to reply to this new information.

"They used to want to kill me too, but nobody knows I'm his son. As long as it stays with that, it should be alright." Why was he trusting Luffy so much of all people? He never told even Marco this! He thought.

"but your mum seems like a really nice person, why would the police try to arrest her?"

Ace didn't answer at first, frowning at the question. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that?

"...for giving birth to me." he finally answered.

"Huh? What? What do you mean giving birth to you?" Luffy's question became endless at this point. What was so wrong with that?!

"I'll tell you later. Go to sleep, Luffy. I'll take the couch, hope you don't mind sleeping here. I don't think your grandpa will care either way." he said and hurried downstairs after turning off the light and leaving the door half shut just in case Luffy would need something, leaving Luffy to the dark but strangely welcoming room.

"Okay. Thanks!" he said gratefully. Sighing once he had left, content with how things turned out in the end. He had met Ace, he had saved him! And even brought him home! And now he was sleeping in his bed! All in one day!

He smiled as he buried his head in Ace's pillow. Surely laying in the exact same spot Ace did everyday. It smelled like fresh spring mixed with Ace's own scent, it felt really nice. He could get used to this.

He mumbled Ace's name as he fell asleep.

* * *

Uhm, so yeah. I do like Kid, but he seemed like the only one fitting. ;o;

I'll hopefully be updating faster next time. review and it'll be up sooner~ *flees*


	4. Crazy Mums & Equally Crazy Friends

Chapter 4 is up! ... obviously... did anyone miss me? Oh, sure you did. ;D

This chapter contains crazy mums, equally crazy overprotective friends... And well... Just read it! xD

I also forgot to add in the beginning that this contains crossdressing. Oh yes, you heard right. Not all too much though... Can anyone tell me a great name for a female Luffy? Luffyko sounds too suspicious (you'll understand why) We went with Lucy, but any better suggestions would be great!

* * *

"Up and away, Sunshine!"

"Umm... five more minutes." Luffy mumbled, shuffling around in Ace's soft bed.

She laughed at this, sitting beside him. "I'm not bringing your breakfast to your bed! This isn't a fancy hotel!" she exclaimed.

Luffy stirred slowly, the sunlight hitting his eye as the curtains was pulled away from the windows.

And he had such a nice dream too...

"Kay..." he rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed, the bed hair right on time for his morning job, strands of hair sticking out in every direction. He looked up at who was waking him up at this hour of the day, not being used to the female voice that he heard, not used to being woken up in general. At least not as gently and nicely as this. how could he tell? Because nobody had done an attempt at turning the bed upside down to see how long he could hold onto the sheets before he crashed to the ground yet, thinks like that was normal occurrences to him, this however was a nice change.

He blinked upon noticing who it was. Oh, right, Ace's mum. He almost forgot about what had happened last night. He blushed slightly from embarrassment considering the casual way he had just acted towards her.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's alright, don't worry." She smiled kindly. "are you able to get up?"

Luffy couldn't help but smile back. "Yepp!" He stretched his arms out happily, feeling a sudden pain in his side as he moved a little. "Ouch..." or maybe not.

"I'm sure it'll be fine soon. the cut didn't seem to be as deep as we thought. Come now to get something to eat." she said and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks!"

He quickly advanced downstairs after putting on clothes laid out for him on the bedside table. He looked around, recognizing the living room he had witnessed yesterday. Ace's house was cool! Much better than his shithole of a place.

He proceeded to the dining room where he saw Ace's mother getting food ready for him on the table.

"You managed to sleep last night?" She asked, putting down a plate which appeared to be his considering she hadn't gone through the trouble of preparing a plate for a second or third person.

What was the time exactly?

"I'm very sure Ace did not..." She mumbled, frowning slightly.

He tried to remember his manners, which he had been forced to learn by none other than his friend Nami. He didn't see the use of it, couldn't he just say what he wanted to? Not be driven by regular things people said daily to each other... Where was the character in that? Everyone couldn't be saying the same things! That would be so boring!

But just this once, he felt in need of it. Wouldn't do to make his only crush's mother dislike him!

"Yes, I did. Thanks again. I'm sorry I came .. barging in to the place. Miss... Portgas." He said, coughing slightly. Did he get that right? Was it wrong?!

He sat down at the chair she gently shoved him to, looking at all the food she had set out for him. Ah! He must've gotten it right and this was his prize!

"Haha, that's no problem. I wish Ace would bring home friends more often..." She uttered, pouting childishly. "He only ever brings this weird pineapple... And I don't like him, he stares at Ace funny."

Luffy blinked, was he talking about the person he was teasing the other day? That guy?

"But you seem like a sweet person!" She finished, interrupting Luffy from his thoughts.

He nodded, reaching out slowly and almost shyly to take some of the food sitting on the table. Was his hand shaking? What was this?! He never had this problem eating around anyone before! Why was he so self conscious now...?

"I'm Rouge by the way. Please call me that. Titles are weird."

Wow! The food was great! There was meat too! He reached swiftly for another slice of bread, then reaching for the meat, it going down his throat as quickly as the first one had. He stopped to look at Ace's mother, not realizing she had started speaking again.

Rouge huh? That was a nice name! Reminded him of a colour!

He turned back to eating without answering, too busy gobbling down the food and forgetting those so called manners, reaching around the table for different kinds of food almost like he was made out of rubber and his arms allowed him to stretch.

She only smiled. "You're Ace's future boyfriend, am I right?"

Luffy spat out the food he was eating from the sudden question.

His eyes widened as turned to face Rouge. He knew he was blunt about things, but her? She would top his straight forwardness any day.

"Tell me you have a crush on him!" Rouge almost seem to beg. "I mean, it's not everyday Ace brings a 'friend' home, and never have I seen him run out to check on someone in case they're in danger... Which brings me to, Ace must be physic, don't you think? knowing you'd be in danger... And the way he was up last night! I couldn't force him to bed no matter what! In the end I just gave up... Well, actually very easily, but I was tired! You can't blame me..." She spoke without stop, not pausing to let Luffy talk for even a second.

He blinked, taking in the words she was saying. It's not like he didn't know he followed him to check on him. That was obvious, right? Considering how far he was from the house... But he hadn't thought about this till now. Hell, he hadn't gotten the chance to think clearly about anything regarding yesterday at all! And he also thought Ace had new girlfriends almost every week? and had sex with them? wasn't that the rumours? but maybe he didn't tell his mum, that would be understandable. Either way hearing her say this was kind of ... well, it made him happy, okay?!

"Umm... Well, not really. We... It's not that I don't like him. But I was only here for a project we have together yesterday, I barely know him..." Half lie, half truth. She didn't need to know everything!

She stared into his eyes, like a very curious child hearing about a great story about a brave hero of some sort. "Just... As... a friend...?" She spoke, saying the words slowly as if she had a hard time believing it. Which she surely did like the rest of us. "Then what's the blush then?"

W-what? Was he blushing?

He touched his cheek, as if that would help him, or atleast feel if it were there. But all he could feel was the heat of the blood rushing to his face. Ah, this was embarrassing. He sucked at lying!

Rouge pouted.

"Maybe a little... But don't tell Ace!" He said strictly and seriously, hoping the rather childish woman would understand. The last thing he needed was another rumour about how Ace gained himself a fanboy! Who crept into his place and even snuck under the covers in his own bed! Besides, his group of friends would hate him! No, no, no!

Rouge only smirked. "Of course, I won't." She sat down on the chair beside him, handing Luffy another plate of food. "I'll help you!"

Oh great, Ace's mum...was a matchmaker.

An enthusiastic one at that.

"Thanks." He said accepting the plate, probably saying this well mannered word for the umpteenth time that day. "Help?" He thought about this for a moment. "I don't think Ace is like that... I'm not really sure." He nearly began to mumble, chewing on the new piece of meat handed out to him.

It's not like he had given up on Ace knowing he was way too out of his league! No, Luffy never gave up! But something inside of him told me the kind of help she was offering didn't really involve magically making Ace feel differently towards him. Plus, matchmakers was creepy. He knew cause Nami was one of them, and she had mistaken many to like both him and others in the friend group.

"Is like what?" Rouge tilted her head in confusion.

He finished eating in a matter of seconds, to Rouge's great surprise. "Does all guys do that?" She mumbled, hardly audible for Luffy to hear.

"I mean that he doesn't like guys... He seems straight." Luffy answered.

"Oh!" Rouge sparked. That wasn't such a complicated thing! Or uhm well... honestly she wasn't sure herself. "Hmm... That is... I'm not sure either." She turned away, deep in thought for a moment before she turned back just as excited as she had previously been. "Aha! I know! You can turn to a girl!"

Scratch all the things previously mention before. She was crazier than Nami.

"What if you dress up as a girl and see if he likes you? I after all thought you were a girl at first right?"

"Eh?" Luffy was confused. Ace already knew who he was and how he looked, was she supposing he'd forget so easily? Just like all the previous people he had... s-slept with?

"Come on!" She said, trying to push him into the crazy idea of hers.

Tap tap.

Did he just hear footsteps?

He looked around, which made Rouge chuckle. His concentration didn't last long huh?

He couldn't see anything so he turned back to look at Ace's mum, seeing how her eyes had turned all watery, looking like a small adorable puppy, which forced Luffy to comply and answer.

She got up from her spot beside him, picking up things as she went, not leaving his side completely, but just doing some cleaning, like paper laying mindlessly on the floor. What were they doing there? He looked closer to see. Oh, Ace's drawings! ... Haha! He just threw them around like that, huh? Funny guy.

"Well, we are doing this play thing, which is really girly and lame... And the lines are so cheesy." Rouge giggled at this. "And I play Juliet." He sweatdropped, immediately imagining himself in some weird princess-like dress, yelling for Romeo to rescue him. He smiled and blushed slightly at the next thought coming into mind. "Ace plays Romeo."

Rouge threw away everything she held in her hands, drawings and other doodled papers and notes flying everywhere almost like confetti. Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Waah! That's perfect!" She squealed, reminding him about Hancock and her weird daydreams about whatever it was.

She quickly waltzed over to Luffy and hovered over him, suddenly turning serious. "Are you required to kiss or did they skip that part?"

"We have to kiss, but..." Luffy bit his lip, feeling rather uneasy thinking about how Ace seemed to force himself so hard to kiss him yesterday.

"There's your chance to make him fall in love with you!" She giggled.

"Who's gonna fall in love with who?"

Luffy turned to who said that in shock. Ace suddenly standing behind him. How long had he been there listening?!

"Oh Ace! Welcome home, how was school?" Rouge asked, changing the subject entirely as she started picking up the papers laying sprawled around on the floor and the different furniture in the house.

So school was already over huh? Shit! His friends must be wondering where he was! If Ace told them he was sleeping at his place they would definitely get the wrong idea.

Ace raised an eyebrow, not forgetting the subject at hand in the slightest and seeming to have no intentions of doing so. "Love who?"

"She was talking about .. The play?" Luffy tried to lie. He was so horrible at this!

Ace looked at him suspiciously. "What's that got to do with someone falling in love with you?" He sighed, turning to his mum who was hurrying to pick up everything and just flee the scene as soon as she could. "Why can't you stay out of others' love lives for once?"

Did Luffy hear a tone of jealousy? ... No, it couldn't be. He was imagining things, he always seemed to have useless hopes about simple things he would do around him the past days... Even when Ace looked his way at school!

"It's nothing, haha!" Luffy laughed, rather nervously at that, getting up from his seat to fully take a look at Ace. "I'm leaving, old man must be wondering where I am by now... See ya later Ace!" He waved from the door, smiling at him as he opened it and hurried out.

Ace frowned slightly. Both knowing full well that old man of his wouldn't be worrying any time soon. He waved back, smiling slightly. "See ya."

"Goodbyeee!" Rouge ran back in to wish the small boy farewell for now, just as friendly as she had been from the moment he came. "Good luck with your crush!"

At this Ace went up to his room silently.

"Bye..." Luffy replied, his smile faltering at the way Ace was acting. Did he have a bad day? Or could he simply not endure anymore of his lowlife presence?

All this worrying and thinking was making him hungry! Perhaps he should just go home and grab a snack. He had already eaten, but it wasn't far by enough for his black hole blindly labelled the stomach.

"Hello!" Luffy yelled through the house or run-down shack, depending how you looked at it. "I'm home! If anyone cares..." he mumbled the last words incoherently upon no answer. As quietly as he could he stepped inside, putting his things down and taking off his shoes. If he was only silent, perhaps he wouldn't be spotted and could pass to his room unnoticed without any complains and scolding.

"Luffy! There you are!"

Forget it. He dropped his bag noisily, figuring there was no option in just making a run for his asshole-less room now. He headed towards the small dark living room, where Garp was seated by his desk probably doing work, considering he was even home at this hour. Normally he was out working. Not that he complained, all the times he was ever home, ...well they weren't exactly drinking tea and creating cheerful memories to smile about later.

"Did you eat all the food again?" Garp eyed him suspiciously, as if though he were never gone and he had just called him to speak with him. "Go out and buy food now! I've been food-less all day, and who's fault is that?"

Luffy didn't even have to sit down to ponder over things to know where this was going. He wanted him out of the house, to the store, grab him something to eat and... hopefully not come back again in a few good hours.

"Sorry if I got hungry!" he spat back, not allowing to be treated and stepped on this way without a fight. His side began to hurt again, which meant it was his cue to give up, he really wouldn't fight him like this. "Give me some money and I'll leave." he gave up, preparing to leave again.

"Why don't you go and buy it with the money you've earned yourself for once! Would be a nice change. Maybe you'll learn not to eat everything the fridge has to offer next time."

"Cheep old man..." Luffy mumbled under his breath as he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him before he could hear any more complains and stupid retorts about himself.

What a shitty old man. Couldn't he do things himself and not order him around like his slave? He just couldn't wait to leave that hellhole. Once school ends he could be free! But that wasn't before another 3 years... He really wished his mum was still alive.

Forgetting about these matters for now, he set foot into the store, the place he could always be welcomed because –

"Food!"

his eyes sparkled, standing by the entrance to the store. If there was anything he loved the most, it was going into this store...and having money with him to actually buy things! He drooled as he looked over to the meat , hurrying over to it immediately as he pondered over what he should buy. Everything looked so tasty!

"Luffy!" he heard someone yell his name. He turned to look who in the world that could be only to notice his small reindeer friend, Chopper, who giggled, happily running over to the taller of them.

"Chopper! Hey there!" he stretched his arms upwards to wave at him, but felt the pain in his side as he moved his hand and decided against it. Ouch... the pain just had to still be there. He thought this things would heal quickly! It's not like he hadn't been in a fight or two before.

"Why weren't you at school today? I was going to ask Ace if something might have happened, but then Nami thought that it was his fault you weren't there and chased him through the school." Chopper spoke, following Luffy as he went to find different things.

Nami CHASED him?

No wonder Ace looked so pissed off! ...Why did he have to have such crazy friends?

"Did Ace tell you anything about were I was?" And here comes the bomb. Everyone, atleast his friends ... or more specifically, Nami, knew now. And had probably gotten the wrong idea long since while he was sleeping carelessly in Ace's very own bed!

Chopper shook his head. "He refused to say anything... Which made things even more suspicious. Nami thought Ace raped and killed you." Just those words coming from Chopper's mouth sounded so awfully wrong, especially Ace's name in the same sentence!

Upon no reply, the smaller looked up to face him, worry crossing his features. "Did he do something to you?"

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts, realizing it sounded even more suspicious when he didn't even answer to the sick things Chopper was uttering.

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing happened, we just talked and when I came home I got a little sick. Nothing to worry about!" Remind him to thank god or whatever was out there for granting him the ability to lie for once in his miserable life.

"But why did Ace refuse to say it?"

"Shhh, I'll tell you about it later." He whispered secretly. "But don't tell Nami, she'll hit me!"

This made Chopper curious. What could be as bad that their red haired friend absolutely couldn't get to know about?

"Let me get some food for the old man first." He said and put the last thing on his list in the cart, heading to the cashier to pay.

Goodbye his precious money, is all he could say.

"D-did he actually do something to you?" Chopper followed closely after.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at this. "Nope! He's really nice. I like him."

To Chopper, this was everything he needed to hear. If Luffy liked him, so would he. His judgement on people always seemed to turn out right, so if Luffy said so, then Ace must be quite a nice guy.

"Shi shi shi."

"A-All of this, sir?" The female cashier asked, looking at everything Luffy dumped beside the cash register. She sweatdropped at this, wondering how many years worth of meals he was buying for.

"Yeah, all of it!" Luffy smiled, not questioning her reaction in the slightest.

"O-okay..."

"Really! How is Ace like?" Chopper continued the conversation from earlier.

He paid the dumb cashier and left, picking up the few million bags of food and heading out together with his friend.

"Come again~"

"Ace, isn't bad. I thought he would be a jackass with a low attention spam, but he is—" Luffy started, but got caught off by a sudden sharp pain emitting from his side. Shit.

He fell down on his knees, dropping the bags to the ground, pressing his arms against his side as if that would help to stop the pain.

"Are you alright?!" Chopper shrieked in panic.

Luffy got back up slowly, picking up the bags in the process. "Yepp, I'm okay! It's just that..." He decided he'd just tell Chopper everything before he started worrying and telling the rest of the group Luffy developed a mysterious wound in his right side after innocently hanging out with Ace, whom had just invited him home to himself out of the blue instead of taking studies together at school, and refusing to tell anyone a thing about what happened. Doesn't sound suspicious in the slightest.

"You remember Kid?"

Chopper nodded. He knew who he was and how he was after Luffy, that was for sure... How could he forget after what he had done earlier to his friend.

"He attacked me last night and Ace saved me, but when Ace came he had already managed to stab me...That's the whole story." He smiled, happy to be able to share that with someone.

Luffy grit his teeth as the pain spread.

At this, Chopper panicked. "Somebody get a doctor!" He yelled to the people around causing people to stare, silently judging the two. Helping others in need? Pfft, people were too cool for that.

"Wait, I'm a doctor..."

Luffy managed to walk straight, trying to pull through the pain, it wasn't the worst. He had known worse in different places. Far worse places. "Old man will yell at me for not getting his food on time."

The small reindeer like boy reached to take his hand in his own, supporting his balance, if only just a little. He was too small to do anything else to help in this situation. "Okay."

The other smiled back, holding his hand tightly as to not lose his tiny friend somewhere as he went. "I'm fine, Chopper."

"I'll treat your wound when we get home!" He offered in return. Chopper was for a fact, on the way to becoming a great doctor, even at such a young age. The grandmother he lived with taught him these things so he knew alot about treating a person. He studied a lot for it too.

Learning to help people was nice, he couldn't wish for a better friend. That's right, all his friends had a certain quality, and some downsides. But you couldn't be human without it.

Just then, as they walked, Ace passed by, noticing him easily. "Hey Luffy—" he started, waving to him, but then seeing who he was walking with, and also, holding hands with. "...ah."

Luffy giggled, ruffling Chopper's hair before he turned around to look for the person who called his name. Nobody was there. Was it just his imagination?

He turned around to Chopper's giggling, supposing it really just was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Hey old man! I'm home! And I got your food!" Luffy yelled through the house as they went home to his place. Not the smallest sign of anyone being home at all. "Hello?"

So he wasn't at home... Not surprising in the least.

"That old shit bag isn't even home!"

"Now let me look at your wound, it must be awful walking around like that!" Chopper said, as Luffy put down the bags in front of the door and proceeded to the living room.

"Thanks Chopper!" Luffy sat down on the sofa, taking off his shirt so that he could have a better look at his injury.

The young doctor frowned at the sight. "It's not the worst fortunately, but … you shouldn't walk around like that."

Luffy got up to look in the mirror to see the wound he had gotten, noticing how it had turned to a scar. A big at that. "Wow! It left a scar!"

Chopper nodded. "does it still hurt?"

"It's so cool!" he ignored him, admiring the scar he had just recently obtained. Don't ask, it was Luffy logic.

"Yeah!"

"I look so badass!" Luffy laughed excitedly, but happened to let a yawn escape his lips. "...I'm getting tired though... want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!" Chopper agreed.

"What do you want to watch? How about..." he went over to the dvd shelf with Chopper to look for a movie they could watch for the night.


	5. It's Not Like He was Jealous or Anything

I see a lot of you enjoyed the way I wrote Rouge. Since I don't know her whole personality I just went with my own mum's personality... or well, when she's in a good mood that is. She's one hell of a nosy person when it comes to my personal life and almost about everyone else's too. Also I pictured Rouge as her, because my mum looks very similar. At her wedding some time ago I could almost mistake her for Ace's mum and not my own!

* * *

"A-Ace…um...'' Luffy gasped, trying to suppress a moan. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

The person that he always dreamed of being with was actually doing ''IT'' with him. "Aha, what's the matter, Lu? don't you like it?'' Ace said in a seductive yet teasing tone all the while rubbing his crotch against Luffy's own.

''N-no... ahh~ It's not like that, I – ''

Ace went down to lick his neck. "I? I what Lu?~ '' He whispered as he increased his speed.

''I'm g-going to... ah! I'm going to c-cu! Ahhh!'' Luffy moaned loudly.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

What? Ace? Since when did he make a sound like this?

"Ahh! W-what?" Luffy jumped up from his bed in surprise.

Did he just have... a wet dream about Ace? He thought, his face still a dark shade of red as he gasped for air, breathing heavily. He lied back down, feeling rather worn out despite just having been resting.

"Fuck!" he hit the snooze button, getting up from his bed lazily after a few seconds, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. Crap, late for school again. He was always late when he was going to school for some reason. Was the alarm playing tricks on him? That evil troll.

It's been around a week and a half since he had been in the fight with Kid, and his injury was slowly healing. It was still there, and had become a scar for life none the less, but it was a whole lot less clearer to the eye.

It still hurt like hell though.

Neither had he been to school for awhile, Chopper told him to rest and so he ...after some...or a lot of whining, did.

He yawned. Oh well... first class of the day was P.E, he did not feel like attending that either way. The gym teacher was really fucking strict, so if he did show up, he'd just be forced to run around in the injury he was having. Apparently it wasn't considered a good reason.

"Oh, so you finally decided to wake up?!" Garp shouted from the hallway, without doubt heading out to work.

"What? Couldn't you atleast wake me—" he sighed. When was he ever doing any favours for him?

"Forget it. I'm going, bye!" Luffy yelled, hurrying to dress and get his things ready, grabbing a sandwich as he ran out the door.

* * *

"And so what?"

"Luffy hasn't been to school for ages! I can only see it being your fault! It's no coincidence he disappears the day he's with you! He's never sick!"

Ace sighed. This woman was bugging the crap out of him. Couldn't she just leave him alone?

"If it isn't your fault then you should tell me what happened between you two." Nami continued, not giving up about finding information about this in the slightest.

"I told you, we practised for the play, he left, there you have it."

"Why should I believe you?!"

Did he really look like he went around abducting people? "Look, if you saw when I jumped on him, it was only cause I tried to-"

"You did WHAT?!"

Shit.

He turned around and decided to make a run for it for the 17th time this week, having that stubborn girl chasing him everywhere across the school every single day, multiple times at that. Did she ever give up?!

The reason he didn't want to tell her what happened is because, well... Luffy should be able to decide that right? If he should tell her about it or not. Personally he had been in a lot of fights, but he never told anyone. (Though he did get busted a whole lot and Marco always seemed to get so pissed off and tell him to stop.)

He couldn't help but feel for him and be understanding. Luffy was a nice guy, he didn't need to get a bad reputation, especially not involving Kid.

And knowing Kid he would be after him again if he got to hear about Luffy telling the whole school that he beat him up.

"Get your ass back here!" Nami yelled through the halls as she ran after him.

"I'd like to keep my ass, thank you!"

Gramps was such a Nazi... Luffy thought to himself. Huh? first thing he saw when he walked in was his friend Nami ... and Ace? Woah, Chopper wasn't kidding when he said she was chasing Ace.

But it had been a week, she couldn't possibly still be after him.

"I won't give up until you tell me where you're hiding Luffy!"

Or maybe she could.

He stopped and stared at the scene for awhile, watching Ace jumping onto the tables in the cafeteria, to other sitting around's annoyance, Nami closely after. From the tables to the food serving counters, jumping over the trash can in his hurry. Certainly mastering the art of parkour flawlessly.

Luffy hurried to the next class, it being English so he didn't want to show up late. Ace was going to be there! No way was he going to miss that!

"Hey Usopp!" he said, noticing his friend settled down by the desk in the back. He followed suit, sitting beside him.

"Where were you, Luffy?" Usopp wondered.

"Just got a little sick, ahaha," Luffy laughed. "Don't worry, Ace didn't do anything." he smiled back at his friend.

"Ace?" Usopp tilted his head. Did he ever say that? Of course Nami kept fussing over it, but he hadn't even thought about him doing anything to Luffy.

From the corner of his eye Luffy noticed Ace running in, shutting the door behind him swiftly as if to avoid any others entering the room, locking it just to be sure. He took a deep breath, sighing as he proceeded to his seat.

He threw his bag onto the floor beside him lazily, dropping down on the chair, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

He felt uneasy somehow, staring out the window as he rested his head in his palm lazily. It all came back to last week's events: Luffy.

He had saved him, he stayed over and then he left, no biggie. So why was he still thinking about it?

And later that day when he saw him with what he was guessing was his boyfriend... Ugh, just the thought of it made him want to scream.

It's not like he was jealous or anything.

Right?

He was a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"Yeah, all we did was practice!" Luffy exclaimed, feeling content with his lying skills that had improved the past weeks.

"THERE YOU ARE! LUFFFYYY!" Hancock's voice was heard from the other side of the classroom, very fucking loudly at that. She ran over to him before either Luffy or Ace could have the chance to move their heads towards her. "You weren't here for so long, and you didn't answer my calls... I was worried about you!" She said, taking his hands in hers.

This didn't increase Ace's amusement in the least.

"Sorry, Hammock. I got sick."

"Why didn't you contact me...?"

"Can you just get on with the class?" Ace interrupted in annoyance.

Luffy turned to Ace. He blinked, surprised at his small outburst, Hancock letting go of his hands as she headed to her desk at the front, giving Ace a pissed off glare in her way, oblivious to Luffy.

"Do you feel like sharing your problem against me and Luffy with the class?" She said bitterly, resting her hands on her hips.

"Tsk." Ace looked back out the window, avoiding his teacher's gaze.

Luffy tilted his head. Why was Ace so mad?

"LOOK AT ME AND SPEAK." She yelled loud and strictly.

"Hell if I care to tell you." Ace retorted.

Maybe something happened with his dad?

"As your teacher, you WILL tell me!"

"No" Ace said flatly, not even bothering to look at her.

Hancock was about to snap back when Luffy interrupted. "Maybe we should start on the lesson."

"Yeah. Did you guys practice yesterday or what? I wanna see!" Usopp began joining in on the new topic, enjoying the current atmosphere just as bad as Luffy did.

Hancock quickly adapted, turning her attention away from a scowling Ace. "That's a wonderful idea!" she said enthustiastically, suddenly turning back to her squealing and daydreaming, mumbling Luffy's name in the process, very much getting the wrong idea of Usopp's words. However she managed to misunderstand that will and have been left unknown to mankind … for quite a while...

"We haven't done it properly yet." Luffy giggled sheepishly, all the while Ace was not amused in the least, trying his best to ignore Hancock's brainless fangirling.

"And did you figure out the kissing scenes? How did it go?" Usopp continued with the questions.

The rest of the class turned their heads to them at the mention of kissing. Why would they not? It was not everyday two guys was forced to kiss by the school, it was hilarious to say the least.

At the mere thought of it, Luffy blushed. "We didn't do that! It's one of the later scenes."

"K-kissing?" Hancock stuttered. "Too soon, Luffy~" Again, believing anything concerning Luffy and love had to do with her.

"Oh, well. What are you going to do when you get there?" Usopp asked, seeming very curious to how Luffy would pull this one off.

"Hmm, dunno. Maybe … not do it?"

"Ehhh?" I thought it was required! My favourite play is ruined..."

Luffy, a little ...confused at this, decided to laugh it off.

"Please practice with your respective groups, and if you have questions, just let me know." Hancock announced to the class, most of the class leaving the classroom to do stage duties and practising in other rooms to avoid being disturbed. This left only the three students to themselves, along with Hancock, but she seemed to be deep in thought doing teacher things already, though those thoughts were surely not set on the work she was doing but rather a certain crush of hers.

"Good Luck, Luffy!" Usopp said, ditching him with the rest of the class too as he was in charge of doing preparations for the stage, for example the lights and music.

Luffy looked to Ace, who was still playing the distant one, staring out the window as if he had found something of great interest to watch.

"Ace, Hey!" he said happily, not bothering to over think the fact that he might not be wanting the attention in his current state.

Huh? Ace glanced in the smaller's direction, not noticing the class had left nor that Luffy's concentration suddenly was on him. He smiled slightly, feeling a little happier by the second. Why was that?

"Hey."

"You alright?" Luffy asked in return, keeping a straight face.

Surprised that the dense boy had noticed, he shook his head slightly. "I'm fine."

"Okay! Let's practice!"

"You memorized any lines yet?" Ace asked, getting up to sit at Luffy's desk casually, not minding Hancock's displeased stares from her desk.

Luffy reached for his bag, picking out the script they had been given around a week ago. He blushed slightly. "I didn't have time... I got busy with something." in reality he had looked through the script more than just once, but had always put it away again, trying to keep away the images in his head of Ace saying anything like that to him, or opposite.

Ace noticed the small blush easily, focusing entirely on the younger's face. "Oh sure." he faked a smile, hiding his rather troubled emotions. He must have been out with that boyfriend of his right? Not his business to deal with. "I'm sure you had other things to do."

"Yeah, haha." Luffy laughed nervously. "Let's practice now, Ace!" he smiled sweetly, to the older's surprise. Ace could feel his heart racing at this, although not wanting to admit it to himself. There was no way he was going to fall in love with a guy he had known for under a week. He barely knew he existed before the play. This was ridiculous.

Ace looked at the script, having been lost in thoughts, a silent battle establishing in his mind.

"Hmm..." Luffy tried to think about what to practice for; what would Ace be up for in his current mood? Did any other scene differ to him anyway? They looked all the same.

"Wanna start with when they meet the first time?" he decided on that.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, let's start with that."

"Okay!"

Ace began reading from the script, uttering those cheesy words again.

"How about we say it in modern English?" Luffy recommended too confused to understand a word Ace was saying.

"That would be easier."

Luffy took a deep breath, as he read the line displayed for him on the top of the page. "_H-how do you know me_?!" He began, trying to sound surprised, but failing a bit in the process. Well he was no actor, pfft.

"_Know you? I love you!"_ Ace said return.

"_What? But I don't even know you?_" Luffy blushed. Why was he blushing? It was only acting... very poor at that. He should really learn to tell acting from reality sometimes! But he couldn't help it, hearing Ace say those words to **him**... if only it wasn't just acting...

"_Juliet, you're beautiful!_"

Ace wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Next is a kissing scene."

"_How do you know my name?_"

Luffy blinked. "Ehh?" his heart sank a little at Ace's expression, but tried to ignore it. "We'll just skip that." he said, sounding a whole lot happier then what he really was. He really did not want to skip it! He wanted to kiss Ace!

"Let's just do that later." the taller suggested.

Luffy looked through the script again, trying to find a kiss-free part. "The scene where they meet in the backyard?"

Ace chuckled a little. "The balcony scene."

"Right."

"_I'll discard my name and no longer be a Montague, because -_-" Ace began reading, turning to look Luffy straight into the eyes for better acting. "I love you so much!" and from this, Ace didn't feel like looking into Luffy's eyes again any time soon, blushing slightly. That was just embarrassing.

"_Umm... I can't see because it is so dark." _

"_Love for you drove me here and nobody could stop me._" Ace started mumbling the last part, not seeming to want anyone to hear him say these awkward lines any longer.

"_If my family does find you here they would murder you._" Luffy muttered back, both getting caught up in their own thoughts.

"Luffyyy, have you practised a lot? The play is after all very soon!" Hancock popped up seemingly out of nowhere, noticing how both didn't seem all too absorbed into what they were doing.

They didn't pay her much mind, wondering who was to speak to her. They both nodded slightly, Luffy looking up at her with a smile. "We're working on it now!" making Hancock blush in return.

"Murder?" She blinked, going back to Luffy's previous line suddenly. "Yes, murder you." she said with a glare directed at Ace, making him sweatdrop.

He's not yours, woman. Ace thought bitterly.

"You know Luffyyyy, I did try to stop you two from having to kiss... but there's simply nothing I can do about it. Romeo and Juliet is empty without the kissing, but if you like you can change partner with me!"

"You're weird, Hammock- uhm yeah, the kiss... maybe a girl can play my pa—"

"What, NO!" Ace yelled back at her.

"Love rival!" she cried, pointing at him and leaning backwards in her 'looking down on you' kind of pose.

"huh, why not?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Could it be he actually wanted to do the play with him?!

"No..!" Ace finished, heading out of the classroom furiously without the teacher's permission.

"How dare he?!"

Ignoring Hancock's complains, Luffy followed after the older. Damn, was he fast! "Ace!" he yelled after him, but was ignored. "Wait up!" but he was already gone. He sighed, what was up with Ace? He'd never seen him like this! Except for his outburst at his dad, but that was out of the subject.

"This sucks..."

He continued attending school for the rest of the day, no sign of Ace anywhere, not even at the lunch break where he usually watched Ace eat with the rest of the popular group he hanged out with.

At the last break, Luffy decided to go the roof for fresh air, he liked being on the roof, not many went up there unless they got lost (more specifically Zoro), so most of the time he was left alone there. Not that he fancied being alone, he more than anything loved to be with his friends, but sometimes the peaceful atmosphere just was what he needed, like for example a hard morning with his grandfather, which occurred often.

He lied down on the roof top floor, looking up at the sky. "Ugh, why am I so upset? Am I really a girl or something?" he reached down to check in his pants if that thing still was there, but decided against it. He wasn't that stupid!

Why the hell do I care if we switch roles with someone else? It would be less work for me. Ace thought, also getting the idea of standing on top of the roof for some private time to gather thoughts. He was standing on the opposite side from Luffy, so neither person noticed each other.

"Why do I have to like him so much?!" Luffy yelled, not expecting anyone else to be there. "I can't even do my part of the play right because of him..."

Ace no doubt heard that, looking to see who was shouting.

Shit. The least person he wanted to see right now...!

He turned around to face the scenery from the edge of the roof, the view great enough to see the whole town from there. Ace could feel his face heating up, the blood rushing to his head. Why was he blushing? He tried to wipe it off with his arm, rubbing his cheeks against it as if thinking that would remove it.

"Huh?" Luffy turned his head to look at him, having heard his footsteps. "Hello?" so he wasn't alone? Hope this person didn't hear what he just blurt out, he did NOT want people to go making rumours that he was gay for someone, not to mention his friends would wonder who in the world that might be. That could turn pretty awkward if they started considering each other.

"There's space enough for two people to be here, idiot." Ace responded, not looking Luffy in the eyes and just focusing on the landscape before him, his back against the younger.

"Who you calling an idiot! Show yourself so I can punch your face in!"

Ace sighed, turning around to face him. "You didn't seem half as though a week ago when Kid attacked."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock. Ace?! So he was here?! And what he had just said to him – !

Ace stared back with a bored expression.

"Ace..." Luffy got up from his spot, walking towards him with his eyes facing the ground. "You – "

He wasn't even sure why, but he felt hurt. If Ace disliked him or even hated him then he should say so, not run off like that, giving him hopes and what not. Besides, Ace was a player, he really shouldn't be falling for someone like him.

So he slapped him.

Much to Ace's surprise.

"What was that for?!" He spat back angrily, touching his cheek where Luffy's hand had connected with it, leaving a burning mark.

"What would you know what I go through!" Luffy nearly was at tears. Why was he getting so emotional all of a sudden? He walked off before Ace could see his hurt expression. "I quit the play."

"You can't just quit the play – !" Ace started. "Well, fine! Whatever! It's not like I wanted to do that with you anyway! Kissing another guy is gross!"

"Tsk... so much for opening up to him." Ace muttered, Luffy already far gone.

* * *

Later that day, Luffy found himself curled up on the couch, watching his favoured cartoons, yet not seeming to be able to focus on anything.

Anything but Ace.

And how it hurt so much.

It was fairly dark in the room, the only thing lighting up the room was the small lamp positioned on the table in front of him, and the blue light from the TV.

Why would he ever think that Ace would love him back? When did he get such a dumb idea? When did he ever imagine that would work out? How was it even going to get to the next step?

Something in his chest hurt, which he was assuming was his heart. So this was how heartbreaks felt like.

He needed to talk to someone! He really did. But there was no one home... and who was he going to say this too? It's not like any of his friends knew about the unrequited crush of his. The only person knowing was Ace's mum, but how Ace would have a good laugh if he heard he actually called his own mum of all people.

That was the last thing he needed.

His closest friend was Nami, but she would most definitely hate him beyond no return.

Should he really tell her?

He could tell Robin, she would surely understand. She didn't seem very judging of him, but she didn't even know he had been with Ace, let alone have a major crush on him.

Robin was a history teacher, but that didn't stop him from making friends with her. She knew who Ace was, and he had talked about him to her before, but nothing involving his feelings towards him.

He really had no choice did he?

He reached for his phone, dialling Nami's number and waited for her to pick up, a little frightened of what she might say, but he was sure she'd understand. She knew loving someone can't be controlled just like that, right?

"Hello?" Nami answered.

He was originally going to talk to her normally, just tell her simply what had happened and how he was feeling, but somehow just thinking about things just made him sob, stuttering her name in return.

"Luffy?!" She gasped back in surprise.

"What's wrong?!" Nami had never heard her carefree and clueless friend like this before.

"I... and .. Ace... " He mumbled.

"Talk so I can understand you... What did Ace do to you?!"

"N-nothing... but... Ace, he … you see.."

"Speak properly!"

"I've had a crush on him for awhile now... but I'm a guy, and he doesn't like guys. I'm just sad he doesn't like me back. I don't know what to do now. What do you think, Nami?"

There was a small clicking noise. Before he realized what had happened, an annoying beeping sound intruded his head and pierced the only sound left.

Luffy was left with silence.


	6. What Will She Think?

I wrote it in school at my phone (so sneaky) cause I couldn't seem to concentrate so tadaaah, a new chapter was born.

I apologize for it's shortness, but I wanted to end it like this and keep the rest for the next chapter.

But at least it was a quick update! ;D

Also I'm disappointed most of you already thought of what might happen next. My intentions was to make you hate Nami, but I failed. My trolling and cliffhanger failed this time. ;_; oh well. I'll troll you again later.

At least a change from the last chapter! have a somewhat funny and ...short one...

* * *

What was up with Nami? She could have at least said goodbye...

Luffy pouted, well that was a big failure.

He wiped the tears away from his eyes with his arm, struggling to keep the new tears that was trying so hard to come out from the corner of his eyes.

Now surely Nami was never ever going to talk to him again, if not nicely...

Ace... and now Nami too.

He really didn't need this!

**Falling in love with Ace:**big fucking failure.

**Calling Nami: **bad idea. Very VERY bad idea!

Not wanting to risk calling up someone else and lose them too, he hid himself underneath the blanket, lying down on his sofa and tried to relax as he silently sobbed into the pillows spread around him. He pulled his trademark straw hat, that he normally used to wear at his free time, down to cover his face as if hiding his face to anyone who might walk in to find him sprawled out on the couch, whimpering like this.

Suddenly the door bell rang, which made Luffy jump in surprise, not having been expecting visitors at this late hour. And he knew for a fact that wasn't his grandfather, because he didn't even know how to use the door bell apparently; constantly kicking the door down, leaving Luffy always on the duty to repair it.

"Luffy, open up!" A female voice called.

Was that? Luffy blinked. That wasn't who he thought it was, was it – !?

It sure as hell couldn't be Ace, his voice wasn't anything like it, besides he didn't even know where he lived, but if he was lucky it was –

He opened the door to reveal his crazy best friend, Nami.

His heart felt ten times lighter already as he jumped at Nami to hug her, so happy that she wasn't really hating on him. "Nami~!" he exclaimed happily.

She laughed, such matters as heart breaks couldn't be taken as easily as talked about just over the phone! She would at least help her clueless but loveable friend out.

"Get off of me, I'm catching the idiocy flu!"

Luffy laughed and let go of his friend, still so very happy to see her. "You came to help me?"

Nami shook her head. "No, I'm just here by coincidence." She said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Waah, is that so?" Luffy looked down in sadness. So she wasn't there to cheer him up after all...!

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Why else would I be here?"

Luffy looked at her in excitement, finally getting the sarcasm behind her words, ...or not wanting to believe the other option... That might be it too. That was just Luffy.

She pushed him aside and went into the house, looking around as she put her shoes down carefully by the door. "This place gets even dirtier every time I enter."

Luffy nodded in agreement. "Gramps is a whore."

"Luffy, I don't think that's—" that was really not the right word, and to his grandfather too. Well Luffy was Luffy, his vocabulary would only reach that far.

They went into the living room, where he had been previously sitting before she came.

She turned to him as Luffy sat back down. "Since when did this crush on Ace start developing?" She wondered.

Luffy blinked with his owlish eyes, trying to register what she was saying— oh right! Ace!

He tilted his head, trying to remember when this could have occurred. He liked him as long as he could recall. It had started last year he supposed, because that was the first time he saw him, but it still felt like he had always been there and that he always had liked him.

"Eh..."

"Okay, you don't remember. And what did Ace do?"

Luffy started thinking again, humming as he tried to remember.

Nami snapped, hitting Luffy straight at the head followed by an "Ouch!" from the latter.

"That was today, wasn't it?!"

"Oh...right!" Luffy smiled, despite the subject being far from heart warming; his friend was here.

Recieving no other reply to the question, as Luffy just stared at her dumbly, she tried another question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

This was a difficult thing to answer...

"I..." He started, his eyes suddenly watering to Nami's shock. "I thought you would hate me."

This earned Luffy another whack on the head. "Excuse me?! Since when did I become so judging?!"

"Nami is scary." He mumbled, a tear running down his cheek from the pain forming at his forehead. He touched where she had hit him, feeling a bump starting to bloom on top of his head.

"I don't know. You seem to hate Ace or any other "popular" guy, so I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong!"

Luffy grumbled in pain. Nami was always so mean!

"So you don't hate Ace?"

Nami needed to think at this. Well, she didn't hate him, she only deeply despised and disliked him.

Even if that was basically the same thing.

She sighed. "I guess I could make an exception. If you favour him like this, he can't be all that bad..." She nodded in agreement to her own answer. Yeah, she could get used to Ace.

Luffy was pure, he wouldn't like, or even love, a bad person. He always picked the right people to be friends with, and if he actually loved Ace, of all people, it could not just be that he was judging him from his looks. There must be something special about him.

She smiled at him, which made Luffy look up at her in wonder of what she might be thinking.

"Well, before I try to help you," Luffy's eyes sparkled at this. she was going to help him get Ace! "I brought you something."

Nami handed him a plastic bag. So she had been to the store? food! He took it before she could properly register it, as if he had stretchable rubber arms to grab it.

He looked into the bag and pouted. "No meat?"

"Be happy with what you got!"

She had bought him a box of chocolate ice cream, thinking that may aid his worries.

"Naaa? What's this?"

"Cheer up gift."

"Couldn't you have brought meat..." He mumbled, Nami sighing loudly.

"It's what you eat when you're heartbroken. You eat that and watch TV, I guarantee it will help!" She said, sticking her tongue out and smirking.

Luffy stared at her in disbelief. "No way!"

"Yes way..."

"But isn't this what girls do?" He frowned slightly. "Not guys."

"In this case you are one."

"What?!" Luffy pouted and glared at the ice cream at the table. Pffft, he was no heartbroken girl that just got the love of her life to break up with her and then sit on the couch bawling her eyes out with a large spoon of ice cream. He wasn't **that **emotional!

"Try it." Nami offered.

Luffy stared at it, wondering if he really should eat it. He didn't want to be some over-emotional girl!

Although he was hungry...

He reached for it, opening it and began eating it. That wasn't so bad... Though he still preferred meat.

"What happened with you and Ace?" Nami begun as he ate.

Luffy didn't answer at first, too busy gobbling own the cold sweetness. Nami coughed to catch his attention.

"Uhm... Me and Ace... We... He's ignoring me! So I ... slapped him..." He tried to speak, just the thought made the tears returning.

"You did what?!"

"I was hurt! He kept ignoring and avoiding me, I know he hates me and that I just made it worse but— Nami!"

"Ok... Just wait a second. I need to think." She turned away from him, deep in thought of how she was going to get him out of this one.

Meanwhile Luffy started sobbing, understanding that what he had done couldn't just be fixed with a simple apology.

"Nobody loves me!" He cried, eating more and more of the ice cream as if it really had an effect on him.

She turned back to him, resisting the urge to hit his head again. "Oh come on, it's not that bad, we—"

"I don't want to live on this planet any more!"

"Man the hell up!"

"I WISH I WAS A GIRL! I LOOK LIKE ONE ANYWAY! THEN ACE WOULD LIKE ME!"

"For god sake Luffy! Snap out of it!"

"I AM SO LONELY! I HAVE NOBODY EXCEPT FOOD!"

"Ugh!" Nami groaned in annoyance.

Luffy hugged the box of ice cream in tears. At least they had each other...!

"But what are you supposing I'd do?! Ace probably has a few girlfriends already." She said, putting her hands on her hips, rather irritated at Luffy's new found negativity.

Luffy sniffed unhappily at this.

But he didn't want to give up just like that! That wasn't in his character...! Maybe he could apologize to Ace and make friends with him for now...

"You're probably right." He admitted, rubbing the tears away from his cheek. He smiled sadly. There really was no chance for him, huh? "I really fall for the most impossible to get people." He curled up on the couch again, hiding his face in his knees as he hugged them. "I hate my life. He would never like another guy no matter how girly I look..."

This was really annoying! She really shouldn't have brought him that ice cream...! "Don't say such terrible things! I told you I'd help you, didn't I?"

"N-no," Luffy mumbled into his knees in between sobs. "It won't work...!"

"We always manage to do things in the end right? There's not a thing you can't do. Now stop sobbing before I throw you out the window."

"Nami..." He whined, the tears still running down his cheeks like rivers.

"Eat your ice cream and shut up!"

"Ok..."

"Now Luffy, you said he only likes girls right?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know his type?"

Luffy looked up in surprise to watch Nami grinning. What was she planning now?

He shook his head. No, he didn't know what kind of girls Ace dated. He had only seen him talking with a few, but he didn't know much about them.

"You see, I've always wanted to dress you up as a girl."

Crap.


	7. Lu

I feel like I write so short chapters lately ;_; or is that just me? I blame my phone... I just do.

Ah! I will start on another fanfic soon, it's more mystery and suspense, but definitely AceLu love! (And sure as hell alot of trolling) If anyone's interested, look out for the first chapter! It won't be updated as frequently as this, as I have a lot I want to do with this before I end it, but once I'm done with this that will be the one I will pay attention to the most.

Enjoy crossdressing Luffy for now~!

(Hopefully the mix between Luffy/Lucy/He/She doesn't get too confusing. If it does then I'm sorry.)

* * *

"Ok, class settle down!" Hancock shouted, silencing the formerly noisy class. Everyone's attention directed at her.

"I have bad news..." She started, frowning and almost appearing to be close to tears, making the class wonder and some even worry what could possibly be wrong. "Luffy, he's..." And from hearing this they gave up on any concern or interest about hearing any further, it was always about Luffy with her. However Ace gave an unusual curiosity to what she was saying. Why wasn't Lu here? He hadn't seen him since yesterday.

Not that he often saw him after school, but he hadn't attended it at all today. After yesterday it could only mean he was probably pissed off at him... Though how was that his fault? He's the one who went pms'ing on him.

"Our star actor Luffy has gone on vacation for a while so I will be looking for another person to take his role!" She turned away to sob, hiding her face in her hands, making most of the guys stand around her and try to comfort her, which was rudely rejected by her. Not that they seemed to mind.

"I blame **you**!" She pointed at Ace, who in return blinked in confusion, and then glared back once he realized what she was saying. Why was this his fault?! Geez, she really had a thing against him since he was paired with Luffy.

"Anyway! We have a new student!"

This gave most of the students a new interest in looking up and not just mind their own social needs.

There was no talk about a new student before was there...?

"This is Lucy! She'll be going here for the rest of the year... Take care or her and all that..." Hancock mumbled the last sentence, very uninterested. If you weren't Luffy, then you weren't going to get a proper smile outta her either. She wasn't going to waste her time on other peasants, when she had a king in her sight.

Hammock seemed different today... Did she eat something bad? Luffy thought as he entered.

He was wearing the girl's school uniform, and there was really no special things about it except the large red bow and **very** short skirt they forced the girls to wear. Did it even cover his ass? And yes, for your information, he was wearing panties. Wearing something else underneath would definitely show once he moved his legs even by just a little. His bangs was brushed gently aside, his messy hair was no longer messy, and his face... Let's not even go there.

Make up was so damn itchy...!

"H-hello." Lucy stuttered as she walked in, waving shyly to the class, others giving her strange looks.

God, walking around in a skirt in itself was terrible! And all this make up! He even had two pillows in his bra. HIS FUCKING BRA.

Woah! She's cute! The guys thought as they stared at her, making him feel very uncomfortable. And she had really big breasts! They cheered in their minds.

Stop staring! Luffy thought. He was doing this for Ace, not them...! He wanted to scream of embarrassment. What had Nami made him do?!

He noticed Ace was staring too, which caused him to blush slightly. Luffy smiled, not to him but the rest of the class, yet it was still only directed to Ace. If only he knew.

"Nice to meet you!" He or "she" exclaimed, trying to make his voice a whole lot more high pitched than it normally was, praying to god people was still as fooled.

To his luck, they were still ignorant to the crossdresser before them.

Ace wasn't staring at him anymore, completely lost in what appeared to be drawing, or just random doodles, he couldn't tell from where he was standing.

Well, he lost interest quickly...

"Lucy, your seat is behind that ...ugly looking monster." Hancock pointed at Ace again.

He was going to sit close to Ace? He was sitting close to Ace!

"You're just as beautiful." Ace retorted, sticking his tongue at her mockingly. Hancock glared in return.

"Okay, Hammock~!" Lucy said, heading over to sit behind her crush.

Hammock? His classmates stared in confusion. Where had they heard that before?

"Well, let's go over Romeo and Juliet one more time to make sure every idiot in this class remembers this." Hancock began reading, others groaning in annoyance. They had heard that sappy play so many times by now!

As Lucy sat down, Ace turned around to peek at her for a small second. She seemed familiar somehow. Had he seen her before?

"Hi, I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you, Ace!" Luffy beamed, to Ace's surprise.

Cheerful much, Ace thought.

He chuckled. "How do you know my name? We just met."

Shit! He was such a bad liar it hurt! Hmm... "I heard some call you that?"

Ace raised an eyebrow at this. She just came, didn't she?

Oh, wrong thing to say! Very wrong! She pointed at his arm. "Your tattoo says Ace, so I assumed that it was your name..."

Ace looked at her in confusion, before turning to a smile. True, he had after all tattooed his name on his arm. "Yeah, that's my name."

Lucy giggled in response, trying to sound as girly as he could, and if possible even attracted to him. If he seemed interested then he would surely date him right? Everyone seemed to think he was pretty as a girl.

"And yours is Luce?"

Luffy blushed at the name. "Y-yeah..."

Did he really look that similar to a girl? Even without this stuff?

"I just moved here." She added, in case Ace became suspicious of him.

Ace began to stare again. That scar under her eye, where had he seen that before?

He came a little closer to her face, surprising Luffy. "What happened under your eye?"

Oh... Wow. He acted far more interested in him than when he was normal guy Luffy...

It was disappointing and encouraging at the same time.

"It was... I've had it since I was a kid, I don't remember anymore." Lucy smiled in return.

Ace nodded.

"And that's..." Luffy tilted his head. "Were you drunk?" He had wondered about that for a very long time, and now he finally got to ask it.

The crossed out "**S**" in Ace's tattoo seemed odd to him.

"Ah, it's... " Ace didn't really enjoy sharing personal info with others, but he guessed he could make an exception. She seemed harmless anyway. "It's the first letter in my best friend's name." He placed his hand over the tattooed S.

His best friend's name?! This shocked Luffy greatly. So it wasn't a drunken mistake... And he seemed loyal if he would go as far as tattoo his friend's name on his own arm. It wasn't like it would just disappear one day if the they suddenly weren't friends anymore.

And why was it crossed out? Did he already regret it and tried to remove it?

Ace seemed to notice her confusion and decided he might as well tell her. "He died 9 years ago."

"Oh." Was all Luffy could seem to make out. That's really sad, Ace must have been really hurt...

"So Lucy dear, would you like to take the role as Juliet?" Hancock asked, suddenly behind them, apparently done reading, and everyone had already left the classroom to do their part in the play. She smiled, obvious that she was happy Luffy wasn't kissing anyone any time soon.

"S-sure! Who's Romeo?" Once again thanking whoever blessed him these momentarily lying skills.

"Him..." she said, looking at Ace with a bored expression.

Ace however, felt his eyelids become heavier and without any warning he crashed onto his desk face first, giving in to his narcolepsy.

"Ace?" Luffy stared at him in shock. He fell asleep! Haha! That's cute.

Hancock sighed, hitting Ace at the head with a ruler.

"Ouch! What the?!"

"Sooo, here's your script, Lucy. Take good care of it because I won't give you a new one!" Their teacher handed her the script for the Juliet part, which was previously Luffy's.

"Ok, thanks, Hammock!" She blushed, seeing how she still had to do those kissing parts. It would be easier for Ace to kiss him now, he surely wouldn't feel embarrassed now that Luffy turned to a she.

...

Wait wait, how was he going to go to the toilet?! Cause he really needed to!

Hancock faked a smiled in annoyance and went back to her desk. "I'm sure you're a better actress than Ace will ever be."

"Tsk."

Lucy giggled at their weird behaviours.

"Hell of a lot of cheesy stuff, huh?" Ace asked, noticing Lucy's blush once she looked through the contents of the play.

"The English seems weird."

Ace chuckled at Lucy's cute expression. "Just read it in modern English." He reached, to Lucy's surprise, for the latter's head, ruffling her hair lovingly, forcing Hancock to send another glare in Ace's direction as a reflex despite both being unaware of the familiar presence in front of them.

Luffy smiled back, blush hardly visible on his cheeks, but yet still there. Ace was so kind to girls. He picked up the script, holding it upside down and staring intently at it like something was greatly troubling him all of a sudden. "Hmm...!"

Ace rotated it back, all the while trying to suppress a laugh that was creeping forward at Lucy's silliness. "Ohhh! So that's how...!" She uttered in amazement.

"So where do we start, Ace?" She still had troubles deciphering it, and translating stuff to English was even more difficult...

"Let's try it from the beginning where—" Ace started but was cut off by a certain red headed friend of the other.

"So how's the new girl doing?~" Nami hurried inside the classroom, putting her arm around Luffy's shoulder and pulling him closer. She smiled to Ace who was a little dumbfounded by the extra person. "Me and Lucy have been friends for a long time, it's nice she finally decided to move here."

And this concerned him... How?

"Nami...!" Luffy whined, having Nami's all too tight grip around his neck.

"Class ended early today, so I thought I'd check on you! And look here, you made a friend! Or perhaps a soon to be boyfriend?" She winked at Ace playfully. "I'm Nami."

He nodded back. "Ace."

"You got the role as Juliet, Lucy? At your first day of school and all!" Nami gasped rather falsely, bad acting was bad... But as long as it fooled Ace it was okay right? He didn't seem suspicious by it. Luffy thought, trying to get free from Nami. "How's the kiss scene going? You're going to do it?"

"N-Nami! We haven't even started...!" Luffy got closer to her ear and whispered: "What are you saying? You're making him dislike me!" Damn Nami and her love for matchmaking!

"Yeah..." Ace replied shortly, wondering how and why she wasn't chasing and cursing at him in this very moment. It seemed to be her only quest, a routine she had made for herself and him. Not that he enjoyed it. If she stopped that would be damn great by him.

"You're going to have to do it sooner or later, why don't you just get over with it? And besides, a girl could use some fan service from a hottie like you." Nami lied again.

"Ignore her, Ace." Lucy sweatdropped. Shit shit SHIT! He thought, panicking in his mind. Ace seemed clearly uneasy, he was probably thinking how weird "she" was already! He laughed nervously, feeling even more awkward by the second. Why did he always feel like this around him?! And him alone.

"Isn't that a little too early? We just met each other." Ace said, Luffy a little shocked at these words, soon followed by Nami. So he wasn't **that **much of a player. He would at least get to know a girl before sleeping with them...

"Too scared, huh?" Nami retorted.

"It's not that... I like someone else right now." Well, he supposed by now these feelings and thoughts he was having was love, but there was no reason he was going to give in so easily! When he saw him he'd kick his ass for being such a girl...!

"It **is** weird, Nami. We just met and he likes someone else." Luffy's heart sank at this. He likes someone else...

"And who is that someone else?" Nami responded to Ace.

"It's private."

This made Nami's eye twitch a little. Fuck him and his privacy! "Tell me." She said in a demanding tone, pointing the dinner knife she had from around a week ago at his throat, Ace not even flinching in return, already used to Nami's treatment.

"Nami! Stop!" Lucy pulled her away, shocked at her behaviour. If Ace hadn't already known by now, he was sure to think he was a freak now! "He already thinks you're insane, don't make things worse for me..." He whispered to her.

"Sorry about that, Ace." Lucy apologized.

Nami sighed, getting herself loose from Luffy quite easily. She sat down on the desk before Ace, crossing her legs. "You know... I've got a tinyyyy little crush on you, and have for a very long time..." She looked down and blushed to Luffy's surprise and slight horror. "So if you would at least tell me who you like when it's not me, then I would be grateful."

Luffy didn't even know where to begin. This was so unlike her! Why would she ever suddenly have a crush on Ace, one of the guys she, until quite recent events, hated. "Since when?!"

Nami gave him a deadpan look, thinking it obvious her friend would understand she was only acting. She looked back at Ace who seemed oblivious to the looks she was giving Lucy. "So?" She waited for his answer.

Ace blinked, shocked by her apparent confession. "You know, it's... The idiot you always hang out with." He sighed. "Tell him and you'll hear from me." He spat bitterly as he realized what he had just admitted to the least person in the world he would trust.

Nami smiled. "Which one?" Like she really didn't understand any of the persons she hung out with was anything close to sane.

Ace's expression turned serious. "You won't tell the person?"

"Of course not. I never told them I like you either and neither am I planning too."

"Lu." Ace mumbled, not making eye contact as he got up from his seat.

"Lu?" Nami tilted her head, not aware of Lucy's sudden positive change in expression, understanding **exactly** what Ace was meaning.

"What class is she in?" Nami wondered, not catching who he was talking about in the slightest. And here she thought she knew most people's name's at this school...

Taking Lucy's earlier advice of ignoring her, he picked up his script and headed out. "Sorry, Luce, I'm just going to practise by myself for a bit."

Nami turned to Luffy and sighed. "Aww, who can Lu be? Must be a girl that's for sure. Sorry Luffy." She had at least tried to help him.

Luffy grinned, pulling his oblivious friend to the girl's toilets (with a little hesitation as he had never been there.)

"Please don't start crying again, we'll—Huh?"

He turned to face her with a wide smile. Nami was confused by this, was he happy now?! What, because she just made a fool out of herself?!

"Lu is me! He calls **me** Lu!"

He likes me! He likes me! He giggled. Overwhelmed by happiness to see reasoning of the many facts against how it also couldn't be him.

"Huh really?" Nami wasn't really sure what to reply to this. "I thought he only liked girls... And let's not forget his player nature."

"Um..." Way to go ruining his hopes. Party pooper.

"But I can't recall any other Lu at this school. You could always check with him. Maybe it really is you." It wasn't like she didn't like the idea, if it really was true than that was great. But Ace was rumoured to be a player, he would probably ditch Luffy the day after. And besides they haven't really been together for more than two days, or seeing each other's faces at school. The fact that Ace fell so quick and easily in love with him was just another proof of how quick he moved on to another lover.

"If it is really you, what are you going to do?" She wondered.

"Eh... Dunno, you figure it out!" Luffy smiled, he was sure it was him!

"ME?! Well, then I say you go and talk to him later today! Go over to his place and tell him your undying love for him!"

"What?! But I was just on vacation!"

Nami hit his head, causing Luffy to pout.

"Well, he thinks I'm on vacation..." Luffy mumbled as he touched the new bump at his head, accompanying the one she made from the day before. "And think if he hates me..." He wasn't the one to have a low self esteem, but love was really not his strong point. It involved too much thinking before action.

"Idiot! Just tell him the truth. If he really likes you, he will understand. Unless he's as dense as you." She muttered the last part under her breath, which Luffy didn't seem to catch nor care for.

"Ok! I'll tell him.. later...maybe... maybe not.."

"Do it!"

"Okay! Okay!" He sighed in defeat. If he was rejected, Ace probably wouldn't feel all too uncomfortable, he seemed used to girls drooling over him, with the exception of how he ditched Nami earlier with her "brilliant" lie.

How was he even going to say this? "I heard from Nami you like someone named Lu, I believe that is me and I came here to tell you I like you too. So let's get together. Shi shi shi."

God no.

He went through the halls to the cafeteria, it being lunch break by now. He noticed Ace back together with his group of friends, though one particular sight made him have troubles not letting out a small giggle.

"Cut it out!" Ace laughed. "I was just stating the truth!"

"Oh yeah? I'll kill you for that, brat." Marco, his friend, was currently trying to strangle the brat known as Ace, his hands around Ace's neck.

"It's not my fault your mum was a pineapple!" Ace continued to mock, not seeming to realize the position he was in.

"Why you...!" He tightened the grip around his neck, the very angry Marco seeming serious about ending his life right here and now. Ace squirmed, as if it was just a game to him, still snickering as he managed to get free to continue eating as Marco glared back at him following suit.

Luffy giggled, he sure as hell could be funny sometimes.

He'll talk to Ace later after school. for now... He really had to go to the toilet..


	8. Confessing is a Pain

Don't I update fast? Don't you just love me for that? Sure you do.

I have no life lately. |:

...And I learn more English from this than I do in the actual classes. (They're still at the point of learning "My name is" & "I am _ years old." well, at least it feels like it.)

Really most I write in school on my phone. Seems my teacher is just too blind to see the obvious little thing in my hands that I stare into 90% of the class (10% goes to mentally laughing at my classmates' horrible English *I'm so nice*).

* * *

And so it had turned to the hour he was dreading the most, but also looking forward to. School was over now, and he found himself standing on the doorstep of Ace's house, debating in his mind whether to really knock or run away and just endure the hit that would be specially delivered from Nami to his forehead later. He felt even more nervous than the week before when he had been here, and that explained things in itself.

Why couldn't real life come with helpful notes that told him what to say, because this love drama was too difficult for him to understand and not to mention he was terrible at words. He had a talent for making everything sound dumb. Nami had told him what to say, but that still didn't help his case. Besides, he had chickened out in the last moment and dressed up as Lucy again, too scared to face Ace and what he might say had he been Luffy. If Ace yelled at him once more, well then he wasn't sure he could be able to hold the tears back. And what he needed the least was Ace thinking of him as a crybaby who didn't even take a guy yelling at him.

He knocked on the door lightly, almost happy if no one would open that door and it turned out nobody was home.

His injury in the side was still slowly healing. He should be in bed resting now, he really should..

This was ridiculous, of course he wanted to know if Ace liked him! He shouldn't be finding useless reasons just to avoid it.

The door opened to reveal none other than Ace.

Couldn't it have been his mother for once?! Things would be so much easier then.

"Oh hey." Ace was surprised to see his new visitor, not ever recalling telling this girl his address. Was she a stalker? Like the rest of the sick girls of his school...

"Hi—" Lucy greeted as a sudden wind gust pushed his skirt up, to both's surprise. Ace looked away, mumbling on how he did not just see that as Luffy blushed, being in the awkward position he was. Well, Ace must have been speaking the truth because if he did in fact lie and actually did see what was underneath... Then he wouldn't be thinking of him as the girl 'Lucy' anymore.

"Cold..." Luffy spoke, shivering as he hugged himself, not daring to look Ace in the eyes or ask to come inside as he really hadn't stated his business for being here in the first place.

Ace noticed this, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside, looking around suspiciously before slamming the door shut and locking it like previous events, not wanting his dad walking in that door even if it meant killing someone! Not that he was going to... He turned to Lucy, who wasn't as oblivious to why he did that as Ace was believing. "I just don't want—"

"I get it." Luffy interrupted, to Ace's surprise and wonder.

"Okay. You came to visit or something?"

Lucy grinned. "I wanted to talk to Ace!"

Ace nodded in response, still rather curious to why she was here. Well, sure, he supposed he didn't mind the visit, although he was going out in a short while.

"Go ahead."

Lucy sat down on the couch, looking around at the familiar surroundings. Despite only being in the house twice, he felt well at home already. There was a fireplace in the wall by the sofa that he hadn't notice before as it hadn't been lit back then, now holding a large flame that moved around as if it were dancing. The cosy atmosphere, the warmth and smell just made everything perfect. He wished he could live here someday!

Ace joined in, sitting beside her, if not too close, and watched the fire too, picking up his stuff from earlier that he had been working on: pencils in different thickness, an eraser and a sketchbook. Lucy peeked at the creation he was working on; a picture of the very same fire they were both looking at.

"You're a good artist." Lucy commented.

"Thanks." He said in return, smiling slightly as he by instinct put his pencil into his mouth, thinking of what to do next. Lucy giggled, staring at Ace.

"You've got hand marks on your neck." She made notice of, tilting her head slightly to the side in wonder.

"Ignore it, it's nothing special." Ace sweatdropped, realizing he sounded very suspicious by that.

If Luffy hadn't seen how he had been teasing Marco earlier, he was sure to mistake it for either children abuse or some fight he had been in, automatically resulting in worry, but knowing it wasn't something dangerous and just Ace pushing his luck too far, he just nodded.

What followed was a long awkward silence, at least for Luffy it was. He wasn't sure what Ace was thinking, he seemed too drowned in drawing, that he really didn't want to disturb him. He needed some time to think of what to say anyway, so he guessed this was to his advantage. He would just focus on the fire for now.

Wonder where his mum was... Or even his father. If what Ace had told him was right, he should be whining at his door by now. The thought made him smile a little, a laugh begging to come out past his lips.

"Ace, can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?"

"Um..." Lucy looked down nervously, not sure what to say or begin with. Should he just be straight forward and ask? That's what he would have done in most situations. He should just be himself!

"Who's Lu?" Luffy didn't look him in the eyes, not daring too. Anything he said or did would depend on his future and whether he was going home broken hearted or in excitement to see him again.

Ace blinked, surprised by the subject. She was interested in him wasn't she? It didn't take a genius to notice. Why else would she be coming over with such a question. "Friend of mine." He replied simply, not making this any easier for the younger.

Was he, Luffy, considered as a friend of his? Was he...?

"Who?"

Ace frowned slightly, not really wanting to say the following out loud. "His name is Luffy. Yeah, I've got a thing for guys it seems."

Lucy wasn't sure how to react. His heart just skipped a beat, and if it wasn't racing before it was sure to do so now. Ace liked HIM! He wanted to leap up into his arms and hug him, telling him that 'yes, he liked him too'!

But, unusual for him, knew the consequences of such actions. Ace didn't know Lucy was him, and if he found out it was bound to make him angry.

Maybe he should go home and change to Luffy and come back? But that would only make Ace wonder. And maybe angry on his female counterpart for gossiping about his crush. And magically coming back from holidays to tell him his feelings... it was just too suspicious. Ugh, Love really did involve too much thinking!

"It's nothing wrong with you, I just have someone else on my mind."

"That's ... Okay." Lucy smiled. Perfectly alright! He'd call Nami about this later, maybe she would have a plan for him!

He moved a bit, feeling the familiar pain in his side, the cut from earlier... It really didn't seem to leave him at all...!

"Really? Ok."

Was it just him or had Ace been acting very ... distant? and upset perhaps? Was something bothering him?

"Ace... Luffy is my b-brother— cousin..." Lucy stuttered. "I think he likes you too. Would you like it if I told him?" He lied, yet again feeling bad for letting such a lie escape freely.

Ace seemed uneasy about this. This Lucy was Luffy's cousin? It seemed almost too suspicious. Though it would explain how similar they looked, but how could they even have scars in the same places? He stared at the scar on Lucy's cheek, underneath the eye, which was easily noticed by her and made her look away, a little worried what Ace must be thinking.

Luffy felt a sudden sharp pain from in his side, which made him automatically press his hands against the spot as if that would let it fade away. He made a small moaning noise from the pain as he clenched his teeth, immediately resulting in Ace looking up from his art in process to check what was wrong. "Hey, you ok—"

Lucy ran to the toilet in panic, knowing exactly where it was placed from the last time he had been there. He took off his shirt once he was sure the door was closed and locked. The wound was bleeding again? How come?

It was just like Chopper had told him, he should have stayed at home to rest most of the time and not overdo things more than necessary.

Ugh... His shirt had a red stain on it, which was utterly impossible to go unnoticed by Ace! What was he supposed to do now? His mum wasn't there to help him... And the bandages didn't seem to be in here either, where it was supposed to be.

...Did he have no choice but to tell Ace about it?

"Ace...!" He yelped, which caused Ace to jump up and proceed to the bathroom door with worry.

"You okay in there?"

"D-do you have some bandages I could borrow?" Lucy muttered through the door.

Ace raised an eyebrow at this. Bandages? Why would she be needing that? What the hell was wrong with her? He blinked in confusion. "Sure, I'll go get it..." Something was really odd here. He went to his room to find some, not having removed it from his bedside table from last time, and came back with the bandages as promised.

"Okay, I got them for you, open up."

"N-no."

What? Why not? "You said you needed it, whatever is happening in there, let me in!"

"I don't want you looking!"

"I'll kick down the door!"

Silence followed, before Luffy reached to open the door slowly, trying to only stick out his hand to grab the bandages, but unfortunately Ace would have none of that, taking his hand away, apparently not understanding a lady's private matters such as not wanting to expose their upper body to whoever who wished.

He stepped in to the bathroom, standing in front of the younger male, who had his head to waist currently naked. "Lu?" He blinked, rendered frozen in shock, as Luffy stared back at him with a similar expression.

Shit...!

What did he just got himself into?! Ace would definitely hate him from this. So much for the happiness of Ace actually liking him. Well, that was short lived. The rage would follow with the shock any second now!

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, though he refused to let them run down freely for Ace to see. He swallowed down a lump that had found it's way to his throat. He was so screwed...

He really didn't know what to do, so he settled by hiding his face into his hands, as if that would help his case and make Ace magically disappear from there.

Ace frowned, despite Luffy not seeing it. It had been Luffy this whole time?! Was he trying to make a fool out of him? Some kind of lame prank? ...though judging by the way he was hiding his face and trembling like this... No, he wasn't really sure, but one thing was for certain, and that was that Luffy felt horrible, embarrassed and was obviously regretting what ever plan he had.

Ignoring his raging temper that was dying to come out, he got down on his knees in front of him, cleaning the blood that was running down the smaller's side; actions first, talk later. "You really look good in a skirt, Lu." he joked in a rather annoyed tone.

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. There was no yelling... no anger... At least not yet.

"Guessing ... you... hate me." He mumbled, as Ace put bandages around his waist.

"It's a little funny actually."

Luffy looked down to see Ace's face in confusion. What did he mean funny? He didn't look amused in the least.

"Why did you do it?" Ace's expression turned serious. "What the **hell** was the point of doing that?!" He spat bitterly, getting up to stare at him intently with obvious anger showing.

Ehh um...! "It was Nami's idea!" He countered badly as he took a step away from him, frustration evident on his face. Nice one... Ace was sure to think ill of him and hate him now, perhaps tell his friends and then the whole school what he had been scheming. He didn't want to be laughed at like this, but especially not have Ace hate him; if not love him, he would at least like to be his friend!

"But you still went along with it." Ace took a step forward as Luffy tried to back away. "Were you trying to humiliate me by finding out who I liked?!" He yelled to Luffy's horror.

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you!" Luffy cried, a light blush crept onto his cheeks, tears back and the pain in his side long forgotten as it couldn't compete with the pain in his heart right then.

"As if I'll believe that!"

"I—!" … but he wasn't! Why wouldn't he believe him?

"You **what**?"

"I wanted to know if you love me too!" Luffy shouted in panic.

Too...? TOO?

"Who said I ever loved you?! I don't even know anything about you besides the fact that you have an apparent love for crossdressing!"

W-what? He couldn't, could he...? "Ace..." But he said it himself! He did say he liked him! Was there something he misunderstood? He didn't understand! He thought...

The tears was running freely down Luffy's cheeks now. Ace **didn't** like him... Nami was right, it had to be someone else.

He sniffed sadly.

He didn't know where he had gone wrong, but it had to be something. He really was as dense as everyone was saying...

He was so sure...

"I'm leaving, Ace. Thank you... Thank you for helping me." Luffy said, barely audible, as he put on the bloodied shirt and headed out before Ace could voice another thought.

* * *

"Hello! I'm ... home..." Luffy shouted through the house as he got back. He soundlessly slipped into his room to change to his more normal and less girly and revealing clothes, putting his straw hat on top of his head, but not out of joy, and more to hide his miserable face from his heartless grandfather.

"Good! You're finally home!" He heard an annoying cackling from downstairs. "Get ready, kid! We're leaving!" His grandfather yelled.

"What?! I just came back!" Where was he supposing they'd go! What was he talking about?!

"The day is here! You're going to join the army! Now leave those brainless pricks you call friends!"

"No way!" Not even if he had to tie himself to a tree with chains was he going anywhere that said "army" in it!

"You're going to do it even if you like it or not! It's decided before you go finding some other future and dream to chase!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not joining the army! I'd rather be some awesome criminal! At least they have freedom!" Luffy stomped down the stairs in anger, the tears from earlier still staining his cheeks.

"You're not becoming any of that! FORGET IT! You're doing as I say!"

He wasn't helping against Luffy's heartbreak at all...!

Before he could respond, his grandfather was already dragging him harshly out to his car, nearly throwing the teenager into it as Luffy threatened to hurt him, squirming violently. "This is my home! Not in some stupid military camp with thirty other snoring perverts!"

Garp started the car and drove of with him. "Too bad!"

"Ugh!" Luffy growled after some time with whining and kicking, demanding him to stop and drive him home. He opened the door, despite it still in movement, jumping out as he landed on the cold hard ground.

What the—?! "WELL, DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR SORRY ASS ON MY DOORSTEP AGAIN!" Garp sighed. That brat never learned.

Ouch. if his side wasn't hurting before, then it definitely did now. It was surely bleeding as fuck by now, but he didn't care to check. He got up weakly, his left leg hurting badly as he had landed on it in the hurried escape. Looking around, he noticed this was at the outskirts of the town: He had never been here before.

Now... What was the way home? He scratched his head in wonder, staring at his surroundings with owlish eyes.

His non-existent direction skills, may they hear his call for help now.

...

Nope. Nothing happened.

His sense of direction was poor and always would be. Not as bad as Zoro's, but still too terrible.

He sighed.

Could this get any better? He just wanted to go home and cry from the day's earlier events, but no! Life wouldn't let him do that...!

"Oh look what we have here!"

Luffy heard a familiar voice coming up behind him. No, it couldn't be—

"Never expected you'd actually get tired of that Ace so quickly and come running to me." Kid smirked.

Luffy's eyes widened as he turned around. "You!"

Never jinx such matters! Yes, it could become worse...! This was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"W-what the fuck do you want now?!" Luffy stuttered. Shit! He was sounding so weak, but he was scared... Really scared. Who knows what Kid would do now! He didn't know where to go, and his phone was left back at home before Garp pulled him out the door.

"Isn't it obvious? Let's begin where we left off, shall we, **'Lu'**?"

"NO! and don't say that nickname! It's not yours to use!"

Kid chuckled darkly. "Allowing me to steal Ace's property like this, just the perfect afternoon."

* * *

"Ace? Why is there blood at the toilet?" Rouge asked worryingly from the bathroom, having just walked in to witness it.

Ace looked up. There was what— oh right, he had forgotten to remove it since Luffy left. He got up from the sofa, where he had previously been, as usual, drawing, and went to the bathroom to clean the mess.

"Were you in a fight again?" his mother asked, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, something like that."

Rouge sighed, well fine, don't tell her... Why would a mum possibly care.

"How is your relationship with Luffy going?" She tried to ask out of the blue, to Ace's surprise.

Ugh, he really didn't need this now...

Let's just say he felt bad, **awfully **bad, about what had happened earlier. He had let out one of those 'infamous tsundere' replies, (as his friends took to call it) where he had lied to him out of panic, telling him for a fact he didn't like him... When he did! Though he didn't expect him to run off before he got around to say anything else. If he had stayed for just another moment he would have apologized eventually.

Luffy liked him. Now that was hard to digest, why would he like him? They had known each other for hardly a week, and now they had fallen in love? It all seemed to easy for him ... and unreal. It was too quick for the both of them, unless he had fallen for Ace the moment he saw him, which basically appeared to be Ace's case as well.

Fucking Romeo & Juliet, too much of it and it would influence your useless sorry life before you know it.

"Ace, is this who I think it is?" Rouge wondered upon not getting any answers out of her son. "did you draw Luffy? that's so sweet of you." she said, holding the unfinished drawing Ace had been working on.

"Shut up! and who gave you permission to look at that?!"

"But it was just casually laying here!"

* * *

Hopefully no one is ready to shoot me yet.

But what is a love story without a little (alot...) of drama? x)

I'm not sorry! You'll love me again soon! D:


	9. Ace is Ace

I tried to ask my friend at school to think of something cute for AceLu that I could write some time, but since she's an Sabo/Ace shipper, all she told me was that they're brothers so quit putting them in romantic situations |: Sabo and Ace are brothers too, your argument is invalid.

Warning: This chapter contains... M rated content. ;_; but Neena wrote most of this as I suck at writing fighting scenes, not to mention... rape...

* * *

"I'm not yours, never was, never will be! Just leave! Ace's name shouldn't even be on your tongue ever again!" he yelled dramatically as he tried to walk away, sorrowful from the earlier events, forgetting the pain within his side, but the bleeding stopped him in his tracks. Shit...

Kid's smirk turned to a frown at his words, but it was obviously faked sadness as he knew he would get this his way anyway. "You've got some guts to actually walk away from me." he said in a dark yet threatening voice that sent shivers down Luffy's spine. "Come on out!" Suddenly a whole bunch of guys came out from the dark alley that surrounded them.

Luffy was in shock at this, more guys?! He could hardly keep up against Kid!

"What? Scared are we now? You really thought I wouldn't go a second round without back up? Don't want that Ace-hole jumping up on me out of nowhere again."

Luffy's rather startled expression didn't last long. He smirked at Kid's lame display. "You're going to have your weirdo goons beat me up or something? Too scared to do it alone?" he mocked, not helping his situation in the slightest and only his pride. "That won't work on me!"

Kid's smug look still remained on his face as he walked closer to the smaller. "Hmm, not exactly, but you're getting close." oh yes, very close, He thought.

"What then?" Luffy spat in an annoyed tone, wondering briefly what it was, but his thoughts was interrupted as one of Kid's "goons" tied him up and gagged his mouth.

"What if we keep you and wait for Ace, hmm?" Kid laughed menacingly. "I'm sure he'd like to help you out from here." His smirk widened. "If he manages." and with that he pulled out a large horrifying knife, startling the younger.

Fuck, a knife! Why always a knife?! He really had to get away from here.

He tried desperately to get free, but to no use. And his aching, bleeding side just made matters worse as he fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer. "Aww, Lu, does it still hurt? Don't worry, after I'm done with you, that's the least thing you will think about." Luffy glared daggers in return, as if hoping that would kill Kid, but unfortunately it took more than that to kill him, or even a person in general. He hated him so badly, why couldn't he just drop dead?! How badly he wished for Kid to hear this.

He got up and was attempting to make a run for it when he was kicked right in the side, where his injury lied, making him stumble back down to the ground. He winced in pain, not expecting the hit that went to his forehead seconds after, silencing him completely. They easily picked him up and threw him into the van and drove him off to their hide out.

Hours later he came to, noticing how Kid violently took the gag out of his mouth, waiting for the smaller to yell at him or beg for mercy as Kid enjoyed torturing him to the fullest. Luffy burst out in anger in the way he was tied up, lying on the cold hard ground. "FUCK YOU!"

Kid shrugged it off easily, ignoring his struggle as he got his phone out and pulled it up in Luffy's face.

"Let's call him shall we? I'll allow you to do the talking."

"Well, I don't have his number so, hah, sucks to be you!" Luffy wasn't going down that easily, he was strong and he wasn't going to show any weakness to this bastard ever again, despite feeling hurt on the inside, from Ace or Kid he couldn't tell right now, he had no time to.

Kid grinned. "Don't worry, I got it."

Luffy looked at Kid as if he wanted to just walk up to him and punch his face in, obvious to Kid and he knew it was. "What? How? So you've become Ace's creepy stalker too huh?!" Luffy laughed cockily, pushing his luck once again.

"Oh no, it was easy to find his number." He dialled Ace's number effortlessly, holding the phone against Luffy's ear. "Now try to speak clearly so he can hear you properly, Little Lu." he just loved to torture and piss him off, didn't he?

"Ugh!" Luffy groaned in annoyance. "I really hate y –!" He was interrupted as he heard Ace's familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Said the voice casually, oblivious to what was happening on the other side.

"Uhm... Hello, A-Ace." He started. Why was he stuttering? was he nervous just to hear Ace's voice? Well, after things that happened it was no mystery to why, not to mention the situation he found himself in at that moment.

"Huh? Lu?" Ace was confused, after their earlier fight … Luffy just came around as easy as that? He wasn't sure what he was going to say to this. Was he going to apologize? He was the one who should be doing that though... "What's up?" he settled with for now.

Luffy felt sadness and guilt. Guilt at the most for actually asking Ace for such a selfish request right after Ace had saved him, his tricking and the way he had stormed out on him; Why would Ace ever want to see his face again?

"A-Ace, could you come to the … old f-factory by the docks?" His eyes felt like tearing up at this point, but he stopped himself as Kid was still watching.

Ace was confused. Why was he stuttering? And why the old factory? That was about the other side of the town from where both of them lived! What the hell was he doing there? "Lu, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Just when Luffy was about to reply, Kid stole the phone and held it against his ear. "Oh, he's alright.. but that's just a matter of minutes." He hung up on him before Ace could form a response.

"A-Ace...!" Luffy snapped. "You fucking bastard! I HATE YOU! LET ME GO! WHY ARE YOU SO HUNG UP ON ME?!" He shouted in anger and despair, which only made Kid howl with laughter.

"Why? Cause who wouldn't want a piece of this?"

As he reached out to touch him, Luffy kicked Kid and hissed. "Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me!"

Though Kid ignored and pushed him down, ripping his shirt off in the process. "Huh? Did you say something?" Luffy winced in pain once again.

"Ahh! The fuck?! You crazy?!" Wait, don't even bother answering that, it's obvious!

Kid however looked at Luffy as he was a piece of meat he was just about to eat. "So it turned to a scar now? Beautiful." he smirked as he pressed his palm against the injury, making Luffy cry out in pain.

"Stop!"

Kid pulled Luffy's pants down as well as his underwear, with a sly grin. He laughed at the smaller's embarrassed and horrified expression, Luffy continuing to yell for him to stop. "I fucking hate you... so much!" Luffy was near tears, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold it in anymore. No matter what, he refused to cry! Never would he ever give in to satisfy him.

Kid licked down his stomach, smirking as Luffy shivered in disgust. This is gross, and he hated it! He tried to get away, squirming and kicking desperately, but Kid held his legs in place. "I'll get rougher the more you struggle." He unzipped his pants and positioned himself to enter him.

Shit! He better not do what he thought think he was going to do! Luffy panicked. "D-don't! Please!" he had tried to act cool till now, but he sure as hell didn't want this asshole penetrating his ass!

Kid of course refused to listen, licking his cheek and turned to whisper in his ear. "Aww, Little Lu, don't do that, you're being like a virgin, eheh."

"No! Don't! Ugh!"

He tried to push him off, but was interrupted as the door was kicked open.

Ace stood there in anger and shock, trying to regain his composure at the sight. "What the hell are you doing to Luffy?!" He shouted in rage. Kid turned to him in annoyance, how dare someone interrupt him –

"Oh look who's here, let's give him a show, right, Luuuu?~" he was just about to kiss Luffy, but was kicked across the room by Ace, which caused him to cough up blood as he fell down from the hit.

Luffy was in shock that Ace actually came to his rescue, quickly reaching for his clothes but noticed they were already torn apart and not in any way possible to wear. Not bothering with the details, he ran up to Ace to hug him, not caring for what had happened earlier, he just needed to replace the creepy touches of Kid with someone he loved. "Ace! I'm so ...sor –!" Ace cut off his apology by hugging him back, which surprised him, but it was welcomed nonetheless.

Though their sweet reunion was cut off by an annoying laugh, Kid getting up from his spot on the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth as he smirked. "Haha, I was prepared for this!"

His gang was back, circling around the two.

Ace pushed Luffy out of the way, harshly dropping him to the ground to Luffy's surprise. He didn't think Luffy was too weak, but he was too injured to fight, that much was clear to him from the ugly sight of his side.

"Ace, careful..." Luffy got up on his legs, retreating from the scene to watch from a distance. He knew Ace was strong, but was all these people even possible for him? Ace, don't you dare get hurt! he thought.,

Ace cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Bring it."

Kid's gang all went up to Ace, all believing this was an easy prey, not knowing how wrong they were. "Eheh! Weak much!" before they could register anything else, they lied sprawled out on the ground around him unconscious, bleeding or near death.

Luffy was surprised. Wow, who knew? That he could actually do–

Before he knew it Kid's hands was grabbing him from behind. "Haha, ohh, Ace~ look who I got?" he grinned and covered Luffy's mouth making his complains muffled noises.

By this, Ace got distracted, turning his head to Luffy and not noticing one of Kid's gang members coming up behind him, attempting to stab his back but fortunately only got his arm as Ace moved a little. He punched him, letting Ace fall down.

"Mpff...!" Luffy tried to move, but couldn't as Kid's grip was too strong. He bit his hand, forcing Kid to retract it. "Ace! Leave him alone!" he elbowed Kid in the stomach out of panic and ran over to him.

"Why you little! Don't you dare run away from me!"

As Luffy tried to help Ace up, Kid kicked the boy at his damaged side, causing Luffy to cry out in pain. It was really no use, his scar was deep and it hurt too much for him to move. Luffy fell to the ground in front of Ace, unable to help the latter.

Ace got up slowly, not allowing Luffy to be in this situation for any longer than he had to.

"This is amazing! Haha! N'aww, poor little Lu! Are you hurt? Let me make you feel better." he grabbed the smaller by his hair harshly, kissing him deelpy. Luffy was frozen in shock and disgust, trying his best to pull away.

Ugh, this was gross!

Kid pulled back and grinned at a horrified Ace before him.

Some of Kid's gang members thought this would be a good moment to attack Ace, getting up and ready to leave a punch at him, but they appeared to be no match for Ace's new found anger.

How dare he of all things **kiss** his Luffy?

Luffy was breathing heavily, grossed out from what had just happened. "A-Ace..." he mumbled, looking over at Ace who was lost in his rage, easily stealing a pocket knife from one of the attackers, slipping away from them to confront Kid, stabbing him in the chest and pulling it out swiftly. "**Don't. Touch. Him.**" he said, empathizing every word bitterly.

Luffy got free from Kid's grip, falling to the ground once again and his legs unable to move.

Kid threw up some blood. "T-that's all you got?" he stuttered out, still being cocky as if he wasn't in a bad situation enough already.

Officially the stupidest thing one has said in this ff so far.

"Seriously? You're really asking me that?" Ace retorted as Kid glared and ran over to him to punch him, causing Ace to fall backwards to the ground, though just as easily getting up to grab Kid's collar. "Stay away from Luffy, got that?!" He threw him away, Kid seeming rather weak from the blood that ran down his chest by now. "You hear that?!"

He tried to kick Ace back, but it didn't make much of an effect to him.

"Why should I? He's nothing to you!"

Oh, Kid was so wrong.

How could he say that? Who the hell does he think he is? "Do you realize how weak you are now? Do you really want to die?" Ace said in a serious tone, trying to knock some sense into that freak's brain.

Ace reached to grab his collar again, punching his face one last time. Kid's vision was getting blurry, as he coughed, trying to escape unconsciousness, but failing as he fainted, leaving Luffy in shock.

"Don't ever mess with my Lu again." he finished.

He let go of him, reaching up to hold his arm where he had been stabbed, it being stained in nothing but blood by now. He frowned as he looked at the smaller. "You're okay?" He tried to force a smile, reassuring him that things were alright now.

Luffy touched his arm, looking at the damaged limb, feeling useless that he couldn't do **anything** to stop the blood from running, and the fact that it was his fault Ace was in this mess. He hugged Ace tightly, now finally letting go of the tears he had been holding inside since the day started. "I'm s-sorry, Ace..." He sobbed into his chest, feeling terrible about this whole thing.

Ace saved him... Again... Even when he was angry and hated him he still came to save him...

Ace moved to take off his jacket, gently putting it on the naked body before him. "Shhh."

Luffy sniffled sadly, reaching up to his neck, Ace picking up his legs to push him up so he could carry him, almost like one would pick up a baby.

"Stop crying." It sounded like a rude request, but to Luffy it just seemed that Ace didn't want to hear the poor boy cry, and not just cause it was annoying him.

"Ace!" He cried, now letting the tears go freely into the crook of his neck, not being able to hold them back at all despite Ace's earlier complains.

"Kid didn't go too far I hope?" Ace wondered, worried Kid might have gone as far as take his virginity, which if that was the case, he'd go right back to the asshole and kill him, ignoring the consequences of such actions. This already would probably gnaw at the smaller for the rest of his life, a memory he would probably never forget. He was glad he managed to save him, but if Kid had already penetrated him or not, he didn't know, and it both scared and worried him greatly.

"No, he didn't." Was the answer, which immediately calmed the older down, so glad Luffy was still a virgin. He was far too young, in his opinion, to lose it, especially to someone he didn't love.

"We should get your arm bandaged, Ace..." Luffy said through the sobs, sniffling a little as he looked at his face, wiping the tears away with his hand in the process.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt much."

All he wanted was Luffy—home— safe—now.

Though he stabbed Kid, which nearly made him sink down on the same low level as his own dad. Ugh... Well, it was self defence... Mostly. Self defence & rage.

Luffy nodded, although still wanting Ace to get the hell home and treat that bleeding wound on his arm. "Give me your phone and I will call an ambulance..."

"It's not that bad, Lu."

Luffy pouted at this. Let me help you, idiot!

"I wanna help!"

"Well, I don't need any!"

Ace sighed, giving up easily just this once, although having difficulties getting his phone and holding Luffy with only one usable arm.

"Lu, let me look at you."

Huh? Luffy looked into his eyes, confused to as to why he suddenly had the need to look at his face. If he was dissing him for still crying then—

He was interrupted as Ace pressed his lips onto his. Luffy blinked in confusion, which turned to surprise and shock, before returning the gentle kiss.

Ace ...kissed him.

Ace **kissed** him!

ACE LIKED HIM BACK!

His heart definitely just skipped a beat as it happened, overwhelmed with joy. He held tightly onto his neck, deepening the kiss.

They pulled away shortly after, although the kiss felt like it lasted for so much longer.

"Ace..."

"Let's get you home."

Luffy nodded, his cheeks slightly /tinted/ pink as Ace put him down. "Do you think Kid will be okay?"

What? He had tried to rape him, and yet here he was wondering about Kid's well being?

"I really hope he dies." Luffy confessed in a rather innocent tone despite the cruel words. Ace chuckled at this, so that's what he wanted to know.

"I think he's nearly dead." Ace said, looking over to Kid and his crew's unmoving bodies some metres away. "Either way, the police will probably be after me once they find out."

"Then don't let them catch you!" Luffy told him, as if that was the simplest thing in the world. Really a whole lot easier said than done.

"I'll try." Ace responded, amusement clear in his voice, as he took a hold of the smaller's trembling hand and pulled him along to his home, Luffy staring into Ace's mobile phone to call an ambulance, not caring to listen to Ace's earlier protests.

While they were on the subject... "Lu, do you want to know why the police are trying to catch my mum?" Ace frowned, not wanting to speak of it, but he wanted Luffy to know.

Luffy stopped, just about to dial the number, though his attention turned upwards to Ace instead. "Has it something to do with your dad?"

"Have you heard of Gol D. Roger?"

"Hmm... Oh! He's that infamous criminal! He's so cool!" Luffy said happily remembering one of his idols.

"He kills people, Lu."

"But still..." Luffy whined. Don't go ruining his dreams, Roger was awesome! From what he had heard...

"He's my dad."

Come to think of it, he never managed to see Ace's father, he just heard his voice... Wait, Roger was Ace's dad?!

"He's your..." He never expected that... Then there was no surprise Ace hated him. None at all.

"Don't tell anyone."

Luffy shook his head. "Promise."

Ace continued on with his story. "My mum and I have been living in hiding. Before, if I went outside, people would always try to chase and kidnap me or just get things over with and kill me... just because I was his only son. I started hiding who I was till I grew up enough for people to not recognize me. I isolated myself within the house for a very long time. gradually I started fearing my dad, since everyone said he was so bad. One day he went as far as killing my only friend... Sabo, Who was like a brother to me."

"H-he killed your friend?!" Luffy didn't know what to say. Roger had always been a cool criminal to him, but he didn't know he did anything bad like that, especially not involving in murder. Judging by Ace's carefree act at school and his popularity... Nothing screamed of sorrow or depression with him. He would never imagine Ace living like this... And here he thought he was living a bad life... He had even complained to Ace about it, yet he carried such a great depressing secret. "I never knew that you had been through so much." He mumbled, hugging Ace's side, wrapping his arms around his chest as that was as far as he could reach with their huge height difference.

"Let's go, I can already hear the police." Ace whispered, smiling slightly. Luffy nodded in return, letting go of him and turning to walk again, holding the older's hand tightly.

"Are you disgusted?" Ace asked out of the blue.

"Huh why?"

"Because of my dad."

"I don't understand. Your father is a different person. It's easy, Ace is Ace."

Ace's eyes widened at the statement. He had never shared the fact with anyone before, not even his closest friends. And here Luffy was telling him why the heck would that matter. "Oh."

Luffy blinked as Ace suddenly turned away from him, letting go of his hand as well. The younger tilted his head to the side out of confusion, did he say something wrong?

He tiptoed over to face Ace's front, not expecting to see what he did. Ace was crying. Why was he crying?!

"Don't look!" He turned his head away, not wanting Luffy to know what he was having terrible control over at that moment.

"Ace! Are you sad? You're crying!"

"I'm not!"

He had never told anyone about this in fear that they would hate and leave him. Never had he felt accepted like this before.

* * *

I believe the next chapter will be very long, unless I get lazy and cut it into two parts. xD

I nearly died laughing when writing the end of this. I was thinking about what to write as a nice ending for the chapter, and then all of a sudden I hear my friend saying "and so they all died from diarrhoea" I really don't believe that's the end to this fanfic. XDD ohgod, that was random.


	10. Never Let Him Into the Kitchen!

;_; I can't express how much I love my teacher. Most in my class were doing a dance project, and then there was me... Instead of telling me to do studies for some lame ass crap I already know, she told me to go downstairs to the basement (own room for students to hang out) to eat and do whatever I feel like! and so this was born! *_*

BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY AFTER THIS RANDOM BASTARD TOOK THE REST OF THE MEAT.

...

Well, anyway. I think I can safely say I will do a weekly update on this ff, if not every 2nd day. As it is now I'm publishing a new chapter around 2-3 times a week, hopefully I can stick with this and not get side tracked as I really want to see this finished and I'm not even half through the story ;3

And also I keep forgetting, but thank you for your lovely reviews *o* I love reading all of them, especially the long ones! :'D It motivates me to write more.

* * *

"Isn't your mum home?" Luffy wondered as they got home to Ace, looking around and scanning the place of any sign of Ace's crazy mother. It was dark in the house as they got there, Ace going around the house to turn the small lights and lamps on, making, to Luffy's opinion, the house to look even more cosy than it did earlier. Ace's house was just so overall nice in everything! Especially the smell the house emitted ...Ace's scent was the best of all!

"She left for work." Ace responded, heading straight to get bandages as Luffy had been complaining about getting his injury treated as fast as possible the whole trip back. "She should be home by now though." He said as he got out of the bathroom, bandages in hand.

"Let me help." Luffy offered, motioning for the older to sit down beside him on the couch.

Ace complied with amusement. "You sure you can manage that?" he teased.

"Of course I can! Ace..." he whined once Ace took the bandages. Luffy stole his arm from him along with the bandage, and started wrapping it around it, which only resulted in a tangled mess of bandages sprawled out on the floor and certainly not where it was supposed to be. "Whoops." he said simply.

"Thought so." Ace chuckled, picking it up again to put it on the table, to Luffy's confusion. Wasn't he going to–?

His confusion was answered as Ace began with cleaning it, then proceeding to wrap it up.

"Oh." Luffy snickered, realizing they had forgot that. Well, it wasn't his fault Chopper never taught him anything! Or maybe he did but he just didn't pay attention...

Though the contact made the open wound bleed again, Ace heading to the bathroom to get better tools for treating it, Luffy following suit to perhaps help (and fail) him. At least the cut wasn't deep! He thought positively, looking up to Ace who seemed set on concentrating about stopping it from bleeding any further.

He didn't notice he was staring until Ace suddenly turned his head to look at him, which caused him to panic and look away, not usually shy with such things but he felt easily awkward around Ace, not a bad kind of awkward, but more of the 'he's staring at me!' kind of feeling.

"Lu, look at me."

He bit his lip, going back to looking Ace in the eyes slowly and hesitantly. He tilted his head slightly to show his current confusion but something interrupted him just like around an hour earlier.

Ace lips was once again pressed onto his, but unlike the earlier kiss, Ace pulled away as quickly as he had done it, beginning to laugh at Luffy's cute and confused expression as things had happened to fast for him to register. Ace smiled, upon now knowing Luffy was his and same goes for the latter.

"What?" Luffy blinked in obvious surprise as his face flushed, realizing what had happened.

He still couldn't believe Ace liked him.

Ace covered his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape. He turned his attention back to his slowly healing wound, not aware Luffy's sudden evil plan, jumping onto Ace's back to cling to his neck and wrap his legs around his chest, catching Ace off guard entirely.

"Hey!"

"Woah! It's so high up here! I think I see a building down there!" Luffy exclaimed, his hand on his forehead as he was looking over a great scenery, over dramatizing Ace's height just for the tease of it.

"That's the toothpaste, idiot!"

Their small quarrelling was interrupted as Luffy's stomach inconveniently growled, making Ace look over his shoulder to the lump stuck on his back. "Hungry?"

Luffy nodded in return.

"I'll make you some, if –"

"If?" Luffy wondered. There was an if?! Hopefully it was nothing too hard to do... he was starving here!

"You take a bath. Kid put his dirty hands on you." he said with a tone hinted with jealousy or rather just protectiveness.

Okay, didn't seem all too bad. He really did want to clean himself from the stench of Kid, he also got some of Ace's blood on him too from hugging him... he didn't think of that one back then, not that he would care if it did cross his mind.

He let go of Ace's neck, sliding down onto the floor, as Ace turned on the bathtub water. "Here." he said, offering the smaller a large towel that could practically cover Luffy's body like a dress if he tried.

"Wash up quickly and I'll get you food." He said, walking out of the bathroom to cook the younger something to eat.

Well, he wasn't wearing much so there wasn't much to take off... Which got him to remember Ace had seen him naked, and he even climbed onto Ace's back wearing hardly anything! What the hell was he thinking?! And why didn't Ace say anything?! He pushed the door close as the other walked out, taking off the only article of clothing he had on: Ace's jacket. He looked at the scar in his side, it had reopened despite his useless (and rather non-existent) attempts at letting it stay closed. The hit from fleeing from his grandfather along with Kid's harsh ways of keeping him still, it all added up to more pain in his pitiful looking side. The blood had already dried, so all he had to do was wash it... though it would most likely start bleeding again. Whatever. It's not like he couldn't take the sight of some more of that red liquid, he had seen plenty the last few weeks anyway.

He stuck his left leg into the warm bathwater, feeling the heat of the high temperature touching his toes, gradually moving deeper into the water as his body got used to the warmth. "Ahh, this is great~" he sang to himself. The only thing that could make it even better was if his lame side wasn't stinging like fuck at the same time. Go away wound, you're not needed!

Taking some time to relax, Luffy's thoughts drifted back to those of Ace. Who was like … his lover now? He wasn't sure, but kissing meant that didn't it? No...they just kissed, it wasn't like they had a relationship yet. But he liked him back it seemed (unless he was just trying to cheer him up, which was definitely not the case. That he refused to accept) so it wasn't far off now was it? And here comes the thinking part again... The one where he had to wonder how to ask Ace this odd question. It was fairly simple! But this love thing just made it so much more difficult for some reason! He usually didn't give a flying fuck about others' opinions, but with Ace it seemed as though everything mattered!

All this thinking was either giving him a fever … or it was just the heat of the water creeping up to his brain.

He swore he could smell smoke coming from the kitchen. Ace? What was he doing?

Did something happen to his food?!

He quickly wrapped the towel around him, hurrying downstairs to witness what in the world Ace was doing to his food. He blinked upon the sight, staring at the kitchen in shock. The kitchen counter was on fire, Ace staring at it hastily burning down to the ground with boredom as if this was a usual occurrence.

"Ace, what happened to the bench?"

"...We never had a bench." Ace responded, casually going back to cooking.

Luffy sweatdropped at Ace's silliness. "You should at least extinguish the fire." he couldn't help but giggle. Since when did he become smarter ...well than anyone?

"Nah, it'll disappear soon." He informed him, finding something else for Luffy to eat, but accidentally in some messed up way manage to set fire to that too. "The house is fireproof." He said as he threw the burning food into the trash, eventually setting that on fire as well, quite the opposite of what he was stating.

It appeared to be whatever Ace cooked, well that burned to crisp in the matter of minutes after. How come? Well, for Luffy that was hard to tell. All he could see was Ace taking a hold of it and in the next moment it was dead coal, and Ace didn't seem shocked in the least. Did he do this often? Whatever it was he really did suck at cooking! "S-should I help?" he offered, despite being probably a worse cook than him (except he didn't burn it, he just put whatever sounded good and mixed it together like for example ketchup and ice cream didn't fit well together... he learned that the hard way.)

"Let's just order a pizza. I don't want to kill you." Ace laughed.

"Pizza sounds good." Luffy smiled as Ace found the phone to call for one.

He was still curled up in only a towel, dripping wet as he didn't really give himself much time to dry. The water was running down his hair, dripping onto the carpet, and he was shivering from the cold despite not acknowledging it, which caused Ace to pull him along back to where he came from to dry him with another towel, causing the hair strands to stick out in every direction, his hair a mess.

"Ace?"

Said person looked at him with curiosity. "Huh?"

"What will I do after the weekend? With Hammock expecting Lucy to be there." He said out of the blue, yet still a matter worthy of discussing.

"You never thought about that before you dressed up as a girl, did you?"

Luffy shook his head. "Thinking gives me fevers." Thinking was horrible! It took brains... Which he didn't have!

"Then you'll just have to dress as a girl at school." Ace spoke, having difficulties not smiling in amusement.

"No way! I don't understand how girls can wear skirts! It keeps blowing up! And the guys always stare." He pouted.

"It's your own fault." Ace said a matter of factly, still a little annoyed at being tricked like that from earlier, it wasn't funny in the least! ... Except the fact that Luffy DID look good as a girl, though he wished he would cut the pillows at his chest, it looked incredibly unrealistic to him with such large breasts. It didn't fit Luffy even if he were a girl. "I'm sure they'll find out that it was you on Monday if you don't show up.

"Good point. I'll be Lucy till the play is over and— shit! Gramps..." He suddenly remembered the way he had departed from his grandfather. He really didn't want to face him, he was surely angry beyond belief now, besides he did tell him to never come back to his house, but where else was he supposed to go? He couldn't stay at Ace's place forever... Or rather he wasn't sure his brain and heart could possibly put up with that. It wasn't that he didn't like being around Ace, and he would love to stay with him forever, but being around meant thinking too much to avoid misunderstandings and fights (which seemed to be their whole relationship so far) and his heart beat kept racing whenever Ace either got too close or just stared at him for longer than normal. And he would probably be pretty crept out knowing his new boyfriend wanted to move in with him the first day. Obsessive boyfriend, how attractive...

"Did he do something?" Ace asked, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"He wants me to join ... the army. I don't want to..." Luffy frowned looking down, feeling depressed by the mere thought.

"Shouldn't you be able to choose that yourself?"

"That's what I try to tell him, but he never listens and now... he..." Luffy's voice became less audible by each word he spoke. He took a deep breath, as so not cry yet again (he appeared to be enough of a crybaby already).

Ace didn't waste time asking about what he did to Luffy, worry evident in his face.

"He kicked me out... And told me to never come back." He gave Ace no time to reply, continuing as if to not appear as sad and depressed with everything as he acted out to be to him. "He will get over it and let me in someday!" He laughed.

Ace stared in confusion. "He probably will. He can't be that bad can he?"

Just then the doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation. Ace left to get the door, paying for the pizza and closing the entry once obtained. He looked to Luffy who seemed to find himself in a new problem judging by the uneasy look and act. Ace raised an eyebrow at this. Wrong pizza or something?

He went to the kitchen, dropping it on the table (as they never had a kitchen bench anymore.) and waiting for the little one to advance to the kitchen as well.

"Ace... I'm still in just a towel." He hinted, the towel still wrapped around him, nakedness finding itself underneath.

"I'm not sure if I have anything in your size." He was far from Luffy's height and size, so what could he possibly lend him to wear?

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Luffy tilted his head to the side rather cutely, not being able to think of anything else he could possibly wear. Wearing Ace's jacket was just a proof of how different their sizes were.

... His shirt huh? Wouldn't that be... Extremely large on him? He nodded, almost close to blushing had he not gotten his mind on other thoughts. He had seen him naked in only his jacket earlier so what could possibly be the difference.

But it was dark outside, and he hadn't been thinking much because of the rage of wanting to beat the crap out of Kid.

"I'll ask mum to get you something to wear on the way home, seeing as she's still not home yet..."

"Thanks!"

Ace got up, hurrying upstairs to his room to get out something from the younger, just as quickly coming back with a black t-shirt in his hands.

"I'm not tiny." Luffy pouted, trying to desperately prove his point, more to himself than Ace.

"Okay, you're not tiny. Happy?"Ace responded, throwing the shirt at Luffy's face causing Luffy to let out a small squeak in surprise.

He turned around to put it on as swiftly as possible, Ace's eyes finding itself elsewhere as he sat back down by the table. "Well, you're just huge." that sounded wrong... even in his head. He prayed that Ace didn't think the same thing.

And ugh, it really looked like a dress on him! Crap! All since he met Ace he had just become more girlish by the second.

The older looked over to him, his eyes widening slightly at the sight, blushing slightly. That's kinda cute... "You do realize it's not covering your...?" he found himself too embarrassed to say the last word.

Huh? He looked down, only to realize his crotch wasn't covered at all. How awkward could things really get? He pulled the shirt down to cover it. Shit! He ran back upstairs, yelling to Ace. "I'm stealing your boxers!"

"What?! Get back here!"

After awhile Luffy was back downstairs, wearing nothing but clothing far too big for his size, making him look rather funny, but also, in Ace's opinion, fucking adorable. "Done!" he smiled, Ace nodding in return.

Before Ace knew it, Luffy was already hogging all the pizzas he could hold at once, one and then two going down his throat in seconds, briefly making Ace wonder if he ever even chewed. "Mmm! Pizza!" he said happily.

"Maybe I should order another one..." he thought, judging by Luffy's major appetite.

"I love food!" was all he got in reply.

"I see ...that." Ace begun to laugh, grabbing a piece himself and taking a bite of it as he started talking again. "But at least leave a piece for m–!"

Luffy blinked. Ace? He stared at him, blinking with his owlish eyes, as he neared him. Wondering what in the world just happened. He fell asleep in his food... in the middle of a sentence...? He knew Ace fell asleep at the strangest of situations, but this would top it any day.

"Wake up, Aceeee!" It appeared to be of no use as he wasn't stirring in the slightest. He pouted again, suddenly getting a better idea to make out of the situation. Ace's pizza! He poked him to see if he was alive, but to no use.

Alright! Perfect! He reached for Ace's piece of pizza, gobbling it down quickly.

He giggled. Ace was cute when he was sleeping! Especially in his food! How funny!

Just then, Ace awoke from his random trip to the dream world. He glanced at his plate, noticing something was slightly off with this picture from before. "Luuuu..." He said suspiciously, knowing full well what Luffy had done.

"Oh, Hey Ace." Luffy continued to giggle, tilting his head innocently. "Anything up?"

The older reached over to knock his head angrily. "You ate it, didn't you?!"

"Ow!"

"I paid for that!"

Luffy rubbed his head where a bump was starting to grow, fake tears in his eyes as if hoping Ace would feel bad. He hits really damn hard...! "You're a meanie."

Ace sighed and sat back down.

"I'm full. Ace, I'm tired!" Luffy quickly changed the mood and subject.

What did his house look like? A five star hotel?

"But why did you suddenly fall asleep?!" Luffy wondered, he had seen him fall asleep often, but he wasn't sure why it occured at all. Did he have something like... narro- marco- narcolepl...narco something!

"Huh oh... It happens." Ace replied simply, staring into his emptied plate, which was no other than Luffy's fault.

"You're weird, hahah." Luffy laughed in return, pushing the plate further onto the table to prove he didn't want anymore. "But I'm tired."

Ace smiled slightly, despite his annoyance at the cruel disappearance of his food. "Let's go to sleep then."

Luffy yawned, nodding slightly as he rubbed his eyes from tears that threatened to spill. "Yeah..." He mumbled tiredly, proving his point. He got up from the chair and proceeded to advance upstairs. Where was he even going to sleep?

Ace followed him up the stairs soon after throwing the dirty dishes into the sink. "There's a guest room to the left."

Luffy went as told, and turned to face his new boyfriend before he left to sleep. "Goodnight Ace!"

Ace nodded and smiled im return. "Night, Lu."

* * *

He awoke feeling something hitting his private spot. He sat up quickly in shock, the pain developing swiftly in his crotch. "WHAT THE?!"

What the fuck was that?! Who the hell wakes up a person like this?! He looked down to see what had kicked him, noticing Luffy snoring softly into one of his pillows, hugging it tightly as his legs was spread out, one sticking almost out of the bed, and the other invading the spot between Ace's legs.

Just what the—?!

He pushed the knee away angrily. god, it hurt! Does he realize what he's doing?!

Ace glared at the smaller before him, not amused in the slightest.

"What was that for? idiot!"

Wait, why was Luffy in his bed in the first place? He had recalled going to bed without him, each having separate rooms, so what was he doing here... i-in his bed...?

No, he did not just fucking stutter.

"Lu..." He called in an annoyed tone, shaking him gently to see if that would wake him up. His attempt failed however as Luffy turned on his side, facing him and gave a particular loud snore as if mocking him yet asleep.

Ugh...

Annoyed with the invader in his bed that was Luffy, he crawled out and got up, heading to the bathroom silently.

"Sanji...meat..."

Two could play that game. Tsk.

He came back with a bucket of cold water, pouring it over the poor boy's head, startling and forcing Luffy awake.

"Ah! Cold!"

"Morning, Lady Lucy." He greeted in an irritated voice.

Luffy sat up and blinked in confusion. What was going on? That was really cold! Was someone trying to drown him?! He had remembered being faced with a nightmare and sneak into Ace's bed at night, so how come he suddenly found himself in an ocean?

He looked up to notice Ace's very pissed off look sent in his direction, sending a shiver down his spine.

Drowning? Nope. This was scarier.

"A-Ace..." Morning, oh uhh...

"What are you doing in my bed?" Ace asked in a strict tone.

"Oh Ace! You've got funny and cute bed hair! It's everywhere, ahaha!" He laughed upon the discovery, ignoring Ace's question entirely, which obviously only made things worse.

"I do, huh?" Says him, Luffy's morning hair was a legendary in itself, he looked like some hedgehog. Ace reached over to his head and ruffled his hair, so it became a total mess. "Now we're even." He said and lied back down, trying, if possible, to catch a little bit more sleep, though with Luffy here, he doubt he was going to manage that.

"You're lazy! Wake up!" Luffy whined, climbing onto Ace's chest and settling there, his fingers going all up in Ace's face, which was most likely to piss him off even more with some annoying hands waving into his face.

Again, look who's talking.

Ace only yawned, as a sign he wasn't going to move anywhere any time soon, and Luffy's struggles being more than useless.

"Eh? Ace, you have freckles?!" Luffy noticed of all of a sudden, pulling at Ace's cheeks in amazement. He never noticed that! All these dots on Ace's cheeks were so... childish! Haha!

Now he was just surprised the dork knew what freckles was.

"What?" Ace sat up in shock. Freckles you say? He touched his cheek in surprise, like he could feel them if he did. "I guess I must have gotten them over night." He supposed, shock evident in his voice. "And what exactly have you been looking at the entire time?!" He hit the smaller's head, annoyed with the fact his boyfriend was too clueless and dumb to notice he even had freckles, and in that case, where did the idiot look?!

"Can you really d— ouch!" Luffy exclaimed, pouting at the hit that was delivered to his forehead. Ow... He was just kidding... Of course he knew Ace had freckles, it was one of the things he liked the most about his looks after all.

Ace turned his head away, feeling insulted knowing Luffy never even looked at his face!

"Baka Ace... I knew you had freckles. I just wanted to see your reaction." Luffy stuck his tongue at him childishly. "Bleeh."

Ace mumbled something in return, turning to stick his tongue back.

"Oh my god! Ace!" He shouted in panic, forcing Ace to look back in shock, wondering what was up with him, worry showing in his face. What was wrong all of a sudden? Did his injury start to hurt again?!

In reply, Luffy closed the distance between them and put his lips on his. Much to Ace's surprise.

"Lu—"

"Mm... Ace..." He muttered, as Ace returned the kiss, Luffy slowly moving his weight on him causing the older to fall on his back.

"Let's go, Lu. We'll be late for school." Ace whispered, pulling back rather shyly from Luffy's kiss. He sat up, causing the younger to slip down in his lap, Luffy making a small whining noise as Ace got up and retreated downstairs.

* * *

Walking to school with Ace was awesome! He could hold his hand and everyone would give him jealous stares! Take that, losers! They were obviously whispering to each other what in the world someone like him did with Ace of all people.

Since when did he even get to know him? They wondered, surely wanting to know his secret to get close to Ace.

"Shi shi shi." He giggled, holding Ace's hand tighter, causing the older to look down to him in confusion to why he was so amused. It seemed to Luffy Ace wasn't even aware of all the girls in the corridor that was looking his way and whispering, some even blushing. Was he that dense? And that came from him... Maybe he was just used to it and had given up on caring. Or he wasn't interested right now in anyone else but him!

As they got to the lockers, Ace going to his with Luffy following after, Luffy felt a little uneasy all of sudden. The rumours were most likely going to spread fast about them, and so he was left with a new problem... What would his friends say? So Nami had accepted it, after a little complaining,

A few hits to his head and a little bit of unwanted matchmaking, though it probably wasn't going to be taken lightly by the rest. He could already predict their reactions in his head: Sanji would freak, because hey, he wasn't gay and would probably never approve of such, Robin would be surprised, Franky would scream or cry, Zoro would snore, Usopp would faint and Chopper... He would probably have felt lied to as Luffy never told him his real feelings. And Brook would sing about it just to rub it all in their faces.

Maybe he was just screwed in this situation... he had no choice but to explain himself and hope for the best really. If he was lucky then maybe they would accept Ace. After all he had saved him countless of times now, and he was relatively kind, if you scratched his whole tsundere "It's not like I care" act, along with his huge temper and the way he kept hitting his poor head. So cruel...! but he liked him nonetheless. Ace was really nice, and his personality was nothing like he had expected, much better in fact. He was expecting him to be likeable yes, but not to the same degree, and more of a jerk than anything else.

"Holy shit!" Ace cried as he opened his locker, snapping Luffy out of his daze. Huh?

He turned his head upwards to check on what was happening that made Ace so shocked all of a sudden. He noticed a pile of letters laying on the ground in between the locker and where Ace stood, some was even finding a lovely nest at Ace's head. Ace seemed rather shocked, but he easily got over it and sighed, picking them up and opening another locker to push them into instead.

Huh? Was that... love letters? It was written in girly handwriting with those typical hearts on the front, so supposedly it was. Umm... So Ace really had a lot of girls that had a crush on him, huh? just wow. That wasn't just a small amount of letters!

Ace sighed again, mumbling something around the lines of "annoying" and "fangirls".

He wanted to laugh, but he found himself not able to even let out the slightest bit of amused noise. Neither did he feel like smiling, for some reason it saddened him to see this. He was suddenly reminded of how Ace is known to be a player and changes girlfriends every other week or sometimes even day. But Luffy was a guy right? so it was different? ...or was it now? He couldn't see reasons to why. He probably was just another victim of Ace's. But would he really have gone out of his way to do all that to save him? and even open up to him like he did? He wasn't sure, but it was getting him nervous, a bad kind of anxiety, a feeling he didn't want.

Ace could leave him any second of the day for someone else without the slightest of warnings... not very reassuring was it? And when he had just gotten so happy...

Well, now he was just making himself sad, there was no proof, but Ace had never really told him he loved him, he just kissed him. Which he probably could do with any girl easily, he knew he liked him so it might have been a way to try and cheer him up really. It was logical, why hadn't he seen that? but he had no evidence yet, so he wasn't sure what to do... maybe he should ask Nami? but she would definitely try to chase down Ace and capture him for him or something, and that wouldn't exactly make Ace like him. Not at all. It would just make it worse, that much he knew.

"That's my fucking locker!" He heard a voice yell from down the hall. Oh, Ace's "friend"... He didn't pay much attention as he approached them, he was rather annoyed that much was clear to Luffy, but more he didn't really have the concentration to think about...

"But yours is close to mine." Ace responded, like it was the best of excuses, still pushing those godforsaken pink letters in to his friend's locker.

"You can't do that everyday! They're not for me, they're for you, Ace. Go ahead and read them and if anything, send them a letter back that you don't want them writing you anymore, it's really that simple." Marco said a matter of factly, trying to reason with Ace was near damn impossible, yet he still tried, hoping Ace would one day listen and do as he told him.

So they were Ace's ex girlfriends maybe? Luffy thought. Along with his fangirls... then again he probably had slept with all of them too.

He felt really negative now, he should probably just go to class. He hung his head, feeling really disappointed which didn't go unnoticed by Ace.

What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"Your new ...boyfriend?" Marco wondered, raising an eyebrow. He had seen them holding hands when they entered. Luffy began to leave, Ace nodding slightly in return to Marco, too caught up in the younger one's sudden change of mood.

New? ...see? he was just being used. Here he should be happy Ace was actually giving him a chance, but it just felt ... he didn't like this. He wanted Ace to love him or nothing at all! He didn't want a fake one sided relationship with him. "See ya, Lu." Ace said after him, Luffy raised his hand to wave back.

"So that's why you ran off like that yesterday? You could have at least told me before storming out the doors." Marco continued, now standing with Ace alone.

Ace laughed nervously. Had he really panicked that much when trying to ensure Luffy's safety?

"You're really in love, yoi?"

Ace only nodded. "Got to go!" He ran off to his class before Marco could ask another word, or rather... not see his blushing face. Yeah, so he really liked Luffy, but that didn't mean he would just go admitting it to everyone!


	11. Doubt

Ah, this is short, but I just really didn't have the inspiration to write it. I don't like writing dialogues much, and that's mostly what the chapter contains. I'm also not very satisfied with this, it's like I just lost all of my vocabulary knowledge and creativity for the use of words. ; v ; buuut, I still hope you enjoy it...and may the next chapter be better... LOL.

And oh, if you see any strange words... it's Norwegian and I've been too tired to notice and change it! (sometimes I don't remember the words, so when I come home I usually go look it up xD) in that case, let me know so I can change it, haha. (it's 3 am here so it's easy to overlook things...) I'm pretty sure there are none though... I'M ALLOWED TO HOPE. ;A;

* * *

Besides the fact he had a shit day thinking about Ace, he still went home with him, hand in hand, as he didn't really know where else to leave, and he really didn't want to meet Garp and his lovely smile at this fine evening of his. He held Ace's hand tightly, feeling that Ace would run away to someone else if he let go. He didn't want him to leave, he really truly loved Ace. He wasn't going anywhere! Ugh! He wouldn't allow it, that was just cruel and they both knew it. Pretending to like him this way... it was worse than just not liking him at all. Why couldn't he just tell him?

Should he ask? how could he possibly ask that? 'Do you love me?' To be honest that didn't sound all that bad...

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, sure." Ace answered, much to Luffy's confusion. Yeah...sure? s-sure?

Okay... "Ace, do you love me?"

No answer. Ace looked away, letting go of his hand, and changing the subject entirely. "So you planning to talk to your grandfather any time soon, or should I-"

Luffy hushed him with this. Well, now it was obvious. He didn't answer his question, meaning he didn't want to lie nor tell him the truth.

To Ace, it only seemed as though he didn't want to hear about Garp. He guessed he was still sad about it... Ace should really have a talk with that asshole of a grandfather, and if anything, he would let him move in with him! He couldn't be fearing to go home all day, he wouldn't allow that. Ace had enough shit with his own parents, he didn't need Luffy, who was seemingly parentless, to go through similar troubles. He wanted to help him, cause honestly... Luffy really didn't look good like this, his eyes facing the ground as they walked, kicking several stones every now and then and let's not forget the constant sighing that made Ace want to scream at him to stop, but he didn't... how could he when he was feeling like this?

And here he was asking these difficult questions! They weren't hard to answer, no, he knew the answer. But saying it out loud was feeling like a misfortune to him, like he would leave him if he did. It's like it was making his feelings official, and therefore, his heart vulnerable to anything. He just didn't want to admit...

"Ace, I will talk to Gramps later."

"Okay... " Hopefully that wouldn't go all too bad. If his grandfather was really as shit as Ace had heard, and even communicated with himself, then Luffy had a long day ahead. Ugh... This was unfair to Luffy, he shouldn't be treated this way! He didn't want him to be miserable like this. Luffy weren't truly Luffy without a real smile.

Luffy felt a lump stuck in his throat as he tried desperately to swallow, he could feel the tears at his eyes approaching, had he not taken control in last minute to stop them. He wouldn't want Ace to worry, if he would worry at all.

And so they were home at Ace's, for what felt to Luffy, hours later. They both threw their bags aside carelessly, like a usual routine of theirs, dropping it down at the entrance and forgetting it when heading for the living room.

They were startled by raining mums once they opened the door. "Good morning, Ace... and Luffy!" Rouge greeted happily, collapsing to the ground with a thud.

"Woah—Where the hell were you last night?!" Ace yelled, hurrying to help up his injured mum. Rouge only laughed nervously in return, which was rather unnerving cause she appeared to be in no position to laugh, and it wasn't morning either!

"Why are you covered in bandages?" Luffy wondered, rather shocked at the display himself. Ace had personally went out to get him some clothes this morning once he noticed his mum never came home. Was this the reason why? What even happened?

"I got in an accident, but don't worry! I'm fine! It's a good thing your father was there to help me, Ace." She smiled, getting up on her feet herself, stubbornly refusing any of the guys' help.

Ace glared in return, not believing one second of what she spoke of. It was his fault! "He did that to you, didn't he?"

He can't possibly do this to his own wife? Luffy thought. Roger, that's so uncool!

"I'm not lying, Ace. Your father isn't all that bad!" She sighed. When was Ace going to let go of that grudge against his poor father? "Oh! Hello, Luffy! How is your side?" She wondered, smiling to Luffy in an attempt to change the subject so as to avoid Ace's rapidly increasing anger. She didn't want to fight over this...

"Hello!" Luffy smiled back, returning the cheerful mood despite the wounds and bruises finding itself on the other. "I'm alright." He supposed, if you didn't think... of his decreasing mental health...

"Ace gave me pizza!" He felt like sharing this with her, hoping to change the mood and get Ace on other thoughts. Nothing but silence emitted from Ace as they spoke casually as if the wounds Rouge was carrying was no big deal. He glared at the woman, familiar unwanted memories of the day he lost his best friend and brother to his dad crossing his mind. How could his own mother defend him like this? Not to mention still love him! It didn't make sense! How stupid was she? He killed people!

Interrupting their little conversation, Ace dragged his mother out the door and slammed it shut, leaving Luffy to the silence that the living room held.

Huh?

"Isn't all that bad? He killed Sabo, remember?! Why can't you realize how sick he is!" Ace yelled, and despite his attempts at not involving Luffy, he still could hear their quarrelling. W-what? Ace, calm down...!

Rouge shook her head and crossed her arms in annoyance. "That's not true."

"I saw his dead body!"

Stop yelling! Luffy thought in panic, not wanting to listen to this, although their shouting was just coming out as muffled noises as the door separated them.

"Someone else must have killed him!"

"I saw him stab him!"

"You're imaging things!"

"He's a monster! Can't you realize that?!"

STOP YELLING! Luffy couldn't take it, slamming the door wide open, and threw himself at Ace, hugging him tightly and burying his face into his chest. Much to the latter's surprise.

"Ace..." He didn't know why, but he had this uneasy feeling, he didn't want anyone to fight. It was terrible listening to! It reminded him of things he knew he didn't want to remember. He just wanted Ace to shut up... And it did seem like he succeeded as Ace looked rather shocked at the smaller's actions, slowly returning the embrace.

He didn't want him fighting, huh? Well, that was understandable. He shouldn't be doing this with Luffy's already awful mood. He didn't want to make it worse for him.

"Let's make you boys something to eat." Rouge slipped away from the two and into the house, understanding Luffy's wish.

"Ne... Ace, that was about your dad right?" Luffy whispered, not letting go of him and still facing his chest.

"Ace! Where'd the bench go?!" Rouge shouted inside the house all of a sudden.

"It never existed!"

"Ehhh?!"

Ace took a deep breath in order to calm down, not wanting to scare the younger or end up in a fight with him as well, Luffy really didn't deserve that. "Yeah." He answered Luffy simply.

"I hope everything will get better." Luffy confessed, though not feeling up to the statement like this. He wasn't sure it would happen... at least not any time soon. "I should get going or the old man is going to be angry again..." He sighed. What a bad lie, his grandpa didn't want him home at all, but he didn't want to be more with Ace right now, not before figuring out what to ask and tell him.

"Mum, we're leaving! Give up on the food!" Ace shouted, following him as he was heading on his way home, taking the smaller's hand in his.

Huh? Why is Ace... He's going with him?

"But I was making... Bleh!" Rouge responded, giving up on her cooking experiment and running out to give Luffy an unexpected hug. "Cheer up, Ace loves you." She whispered, oblivious to Ace. She smiled, letting go of him and petting his head before Ace became suspicious. "See you later!~"

Luffy only nodded in return, though surprised at her words. They never told her about their kiss or anything like that. Was she just assuming since Ace had been together with a lot of girls before? ...And Ace loving him? Luffy looked up to Ace all the while deep in thought, the latter returning the glance with a confused raise of an eyebrow.

Ace loves me? He wouldn't be so sure... He would have believed her before but after his rejected question he really didn't think that anymore. He would have told him he loved him obviously!

"Ace, you don't need to—"

"What do you mean I don't need to? You don't want me to?" Ace joked, not aware what he was saying was actually true.

Luffy shook his head as fast as he could react, not wanting Ace to know the dilemma going on in his head. But taking Ace with him to Garp? He couldn't imagine it getting any worse from there.

"I will finally get to see your house." Ace said happily.

Great...

As they reached Luffy's home, he couldn't help but want to crawl down and die in a hole somewhere. Garp was probably going to tell Ace every single little flaw about Luffy, not to mention try to chase him away, saying that Luffy wasn't meant to be with anyone. Who would want him anyway? He could hear his grandfather saying that clearly, probably because he said it quite frequently...

They were standing on the doorstep of his house, although Luffy didn't feel like knocking at all (his key long forgotten with Garp). In fact, he had great troubles just reaching his hand over to the door. He looked to Ace who didn't seem to mind the time he was taking, too busy wondering over the crippled trees on his lawn (that Garp usually ran down with his car whenever he was late) or the ruined garden accessories that also had seen better days. "So this is your house, huh?"

"Yeah." Real quality right there, he was probably thinking his own house was a lot crappier than his... Who wouldn't want this dilapidated junk of a house? No. Luffy sighed. Ace's house was a luxury hotel compared to his own, and that was just the outside of it.

"You're not going to open?" Ace asked, looking to the younger, who was nearly trembling from the anxiety of what might happen once he knocked on the door sealing away hell itself.

The younger's anxiety only increasing as he knocked. Before he could register anything else, the door flung opened, revealing a very unamused Garp. "G-gramps... Hi..." He mumbled nervously. All hope about him being outdoors at this hour, lost.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! OUT! SHOO SHOO!" He spat, trying to push the little one off his doorstep and get the hell away from there. "And who's this shit you got with you!? Go away, both of you!" He yelled upon noticing the "shit" he had with him, also going by the name "Ace".

Luffy gave a glance to Ace, in hope he would just comply and drag him away from there as requested by the one in front of them. He was expecting Ace to be pissed off by now, but he only frowned, still calmly holding onto Luffy's hand. "You weren't joking, Lu."

At least one of them was being calm... "What do you mean out? I live here!" Luffy retorted to his grandfather. "Ace isn't shit, he's my boy—" No. What was he trying to admit here? It wasn't true, and if he finished that sentence he'd be sure to get some strange glances from Ace.

He blushed slightly, looking down to hide his face, praying Ace didn't hear that or was just too stupid too complete the word. Of course he wasn't...

Ace simply nodded, which only caused him to ponder over what he was agreeing to.

"Ah? Did I hear? A PROTEST?! Go away! I told you not to come back here until you agree to join the army!" Garp began to stare at Ace, almost if scanning if he was decent enough for his grandson. "That kid is what? Your boyfriend?" He noticed the older of the two's muscles. So he was a powerful one, huh? "Well, at least you found someone strong! too bad you're going to the army! You'll have no time for romance. off you go, kid! Luffy's not capable of love! you know he's too stupid and selfish!" He shouted, much to Ace's shock.

How can he possibly push Luffy down like this? Ace really wasn't fond of this grandfather of Lu's.

Ugh... Gramps just made it worse! Just look at Ace's confused expression! Of course they weren't together. He wasn't his boyfriend... Luffy thought sadly. Maybe he missed some kind of clue or rumour that said Ace didn't date, just had fun... What was he thinking? Really...

"I told you I'm not joining any army! I'd rather be a criminal! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Luffy hissed, trying to catch his breath from the shouting. He didn't want Ace to watch this, but this was greatly upsetting him and he couldn't help it. He was close to tears again, but he wouldn't let them fall and instead held Ace's hand tightly, getting a little closer to the older, just needing the contact of someone despite knowing Ace didn't feel that way. His shoulder was resting against Ace's arm, lowering his head. "What would you know about love?" Luffy asked Garp, not making eye contact with him and certainly not wanting to. "You're the one who's selfish, not me..." Oh how he hated fighting... and this was the second time today.

"What's that?! Don't speak like that to your grandpa. Useless piece of trash!" Garp shouted back furiously, causing Ace to flinch a bit. "You're coming with me, brat." He grabbed Luffy's wrist, dragging the poor boy inside, away from Ace's grip, most likely going straight to pack.

"HEY!" Ace yelled, taking a hold of Luffy's hand and pulling him back to him, surprising the smaller. "Lu's not going anywhere unless he wants to! Neither is he any of those things!"

"Lu?" Garp blinked. Did he just call his grandson for "Lu"? What kind of lame girly nickname was that? Ahah! It sounded perfect for the little wimp that he was. Although he rarely witnessed people making him lose his grip on something, at least not at Ace's age. Ah, now it makes sense—

"So you got yourself a bodyguard, brat? Is that what you're using him for? You don't look much in love." He laughed, which only added to Luffy's doubt.

"FUCK YOU! I don't care! I hate you and I always will!" Luffy responded with rage. Of course he wasn't using Ace! In fact he felt more used by him than opposite.

"Dare speak to me like that again, brat! How do you expect to survive in the army if you can't even respect me?" Garp seemed to ignore all the attempts of Luffy's to make it clear he wasn't going to any lame slave driving army. Before Luffy got any time to react, he felt an aching pain in his face, Garp's fist connection with it. "Now start packing! We're leaving!"

Luffy touched his face where he had been hit, blood running down his nose from the impact. It hurt! Terribly so! He fell to his knees, letting go of any contact with Ace's hand and settling for silently sobbing beside him. Now usually his grandfather was harsh with things, and often hit. But never had he been punched like this. It wasn't just a small hit from some asshole in school that thought he was cool by picking on someone less "popular" and social as him. "I don't care about the army." He managed to mumble, clear to both of the other guys standing above him.

Ace remained silent, not moving an inch, but his expression seemed as though he was about to explode any second.

"I know you don't! But you'll thank me once it's over!" Garp snarled back, moving to punch the teenager, but was prevent from doing so as his fist was stopped by Ace's hand, surprising him greatly. Just how strong was he?

"What do you think you're doing to Luffy?" Ace glared back.

"Ace! Stay out of it!" Luffy yelled, causing Ace to respond in bewilderment, retracting his hand to look the younger's way. Why did he suddenly want him not to help him? He was bleeding because of that man!

"... Why didn't you tell me he hurts you?" Ace wondered, walking over to him, and getting down to look Luffy in the eyes. "You can trust me, Lu."

"I didn't want to bother you with it." Luffy had only recently found out about Ace's past, but he felt like his problem was too minor and trivial for Ace's care even before that. And besides, he didn't want to appear annoying. He wiped the tears running down his cheeks, sniffling a bit.

"Great! Look! Now the kid's crying. Do you see why I want him in the army?!" It seemed to be a question directed at Ace, but it was more of a rub in Luffy's face with a silent 'told you so'.

Ace ignored him easily, not wanting to listen to the unreasonable man standing with them. "Bother me? After all this you think that's going to bother me?" He said, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder, making him look up into the older's eyes. Luffy bit his lip, trying his best to keep the tears from falling. But he was right, after putting Ace through the trouble of saving him twice, a small business like this would probably not disturb much of Ace's time.

"I'm ... Sorry." He apologized, returning to stare at the ground rather than at Ace. Everything would be so much easier if Ace just loved him back... Wouldn't it?

He got up on his feed, not meeting any of the men's gaze as he turned around and made a run for it. Luckily being quite the fast runner, as Ace reached out to grab his hand to stop, but fortunate to Luffy, he failed.

"Running off again, I see." Garp mumbled, his expression not showing anything but a bored, unsurprised look, the complete opposite of Ace's horrified one.

Ace turned to Garp, letting out a hiss of annoyance. "Please treat Luffy with more respect next time." He quickly ran after his boyfriend, hoping to catch up with him, leaving Garp to his.

"Ahaha."

* * *

After hours of searching for him, Ace grew tired, the rain pouring down with the grey skies. He was only hoping Luffy was home at his place now, probably all curled up in the coach and talking to Rouge about all sorts of crazy stuff.

Though there was no such luck as he saw no one home once he arrived. This was strange...

He was too worn out to care, although noticing his mum's familiar humming from the kitchen, probably baking a cake or something like that. He collapsed at the couch, letting the narcolepsy take him. Luffy couldn't be that far away, right?

* * *

At school (in lecture):

Friend: Marina, It's raining.

Me: *looks up from phone* yeah and? o.o

Friend: Inspiration for your fanfiction! :'D

And here I was thinking this was the new version of the Facebook statuses "Oh look! It's snowing outside."


	12. I Don't Trust You

I was actually going to post this yesterday ;A; but depressions hit me and I couldn't bring myself to write the last part.

* * *

It had started raining so he figured he would move from his mum's grave, where he had been sitting, to go to Robin's place to find shelter. Robin was perfect for such situations as she didn't sweat the details of why he wanted be there (though she always had some clues, or it was because in some supernatural way, she already knew what was going on) he had several theories about her being a mind reader of sorts... And it both troubled and amazed him.

"Hm?" Was Robin's simple reply as she opened the door, it took just one glance at Luffy's troubled face to understand at least bits of the situation. She had surely gotten to know about Luffy's feelings for Ace through none other than Nami already. They were very close friends after all and it wouldn't surprise him if a little redhead stuck up behind the woman before him.

"Can I stay the night?" Luffy wondered as Robin pushed the poor soaked boy inside in such a way that made you wonder if her hands sometimes multiplied only to disappear again.

"Of course." Was Robin's only reply as she calmly left to the living room. Her house had an unsurprising calm atmosphere to it. Her house appeared small, but was relatively big if you judged by how it was built in height. The kitchen connected to the entrance hall, and was quite small. Windows were positioned over the kitchen counter that rested against the wall that was directed outside, enabling her to look out the windows on her doorstep if she ever needed it. The living room was further inside as he proceeded through the dark hall, a large living room with royal purple coloured walls, a large chair and a fireplace located in the corner, where the large windows didn't reach. He sat down in the couch, beside Robin who was drowned in what appeared to be quite the interesting book as she occasionally giggled or frowned at some parts. Luffy sat in silence, looking around at the place for any signs of some other things to do, something more hyper and required more energy than sitting around watching his older friend read.

He sighed, deciding the only thing that would interest Robin right now more than that book was Luffy's large current problem involving Ace. "I just... Robin, you remember Ace, right?" She immediately tilted her head up in great interest.

He began with telling her how he had been having a secret crush on Ace for a long while now, leaving out the parts where he had been near to stalk Ace in the school breaks and at his way home, but if he was as unfortunate as usual, Robin would already understand or at least assume as much already. He also didn't feel like including the incidents with Kid, but ended up speaking about some as he told her about how Ace had been such a hero to him, which led to the kiss he was so confused over.

"He kissed you, didn't he? Isn't that enough?" Robin dared to giggle, Luffy was being too silly and insecure with this, it was unusual for the little one.

"But he's a ... A player! He kissed me because he wanted me to calm down!"

Robin only nodded in return, she had almost forgotten the rumours floating around the school, as a teacher she had definitely heard about them, and it wasn't surprising to the playful but also dismissing (to the lecture) behaviour Ace had once in class. He never focused on studying, and looked anywhere but at his book. He always failed subjects, such as one of many being history which she taught in, but she didn't mind. It was funny looking at Ace's silly excuses being written down with some messy handwriting on the tests, and a small doodle saying something like "Whoops, forgot. Will do later." Being a player could be a reason for his distantness towards school and studies. But even so, as Luffy meant, she didn't despise the guy, and in fact, he was quite interesting, much so if Luffy had feelings for him.

"But I don't know what do. What if Ace hates me now? I ran away when he was trying to help me..."

"Well, then just relax here and go see him later. He can't be that angry with you, can he?" She smiled, causing Luffy's mood to brighten easily. She was right, he shouldn't worry so much. If Ace really liked him or not, he'd figure out later. Right now he was tired anyway. "Thanks Robin!" He beamed.

"But that means I have to gather more food, hmm..." Robin mumbled as she advanced to the kitchen. This was certainly bad news for her fridge...

* * *

So Luffy was nowhere to be found. It was weekend and he hadn't been to school to check but still... he just couldn't find him! He definitely wasn't at his grandfather's place, so where was he? Although maybe he was just dumb... Luffy had friends, a lot of them in fact, so it wasn't surprising if the boy escaped there. But he wanted to see him!

Ace found himself at his bed in his room, browsing through the contacts of his phone to ponder over who could possibly know any details about Luffy's friends? He knew Sanji, who he knew to be one of them, but the guy certainly didn't care to share his number with anyone that wasn't a "lady." He simply knew him from cooking class, not that the kitchen ever made it out alive... He had no choice, but to call his friend and hope for a decent reply from him.

"Marco! Do you know Luffy's number?" He said, cutting right to the point the moment the other picked up.

"No." Was all he heard before the line went dead.

...

That could have gone better.

He tried calling again, this time getting a better reply and a longer conversation following with it. "You're really in love, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you already said that! But do you? Or any of his friends? Do you know where he is?" The questions poured down as Marco's annoyance increased.

"I don't know her number, but I have a pretty good idea where his crazy red-headed friend's house is. She lives just over the street from mine."

"Oh. Thanks Pineapple!" Ace hung up, escaping Marco's wrath over the fruity nickname.

* * *

"What the **hell **are you doing here?" Nami asked, annoyance clear in her voice as she stared at her visitor with a bored look. What was Ace doing on **her **doorstep?

"What Nami means is welcome and come in if you'd like." Nami's sister Nojiko corrected her rude behaviour, putting her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Thanks..." Ace stepped inside as Nami slammed the door shut behind him and stared him down, making him feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't really expecting much coming here, this girl was after all, craziness at it's finest. But he had no choice, he wanted to talk to Luffy as soon as possible! He didn't have the patience to wait a whole day!

"So what do you want?" Nami wondered as they sat down in the living room, Nojiko busy with hers in her room upstairs after putting down a tray of tea and snacks, probably mistaking Ace to visit for long. The living room's walls were coloured a light green, and the curtains was unusually orange, much like Nami's hair. And there was a lot of mikan shaped, and even real mikans laying around carelessly. Mikan fan much?

"Do you know where Luffy is?"

"Did he run off? ...You're looking for him?"

Ace nodded. "Something happened with his grandfather, I haven't seen him since. I'm worried."

He was worried? Nami blinked in surprise. Now this wasn't what she expected from Ace, who would usually sleep with his women and then throw them out, than actually run after them if they went off somewhere. Interesting.

"Has it crossed your mind he couldn't stand your face?"

Stunned by the rude response, yet Ace couldn't help but laugh. "It's really obvious you didn't have a crush on me." He replied. Nami giggled, that's true.

"Well, I haven't heard anything from him. You should just wait and see tomorrow. I'm sure he fled to some of the other guys."

Ugh... She didn't get it, did she? He wanted to see Luffy now... "Okay, thanks for your help." He bowed, remembering to be polite in a situation like this and headed out the door.

"Leaving so soon? I was just about to poison the tea." Nami said.

Ace snorted and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

He couldn't find Luffy anywhere, and not was he in the only class they had together either. The boy always showed up, and it wasn't a coincidence he was gone after what that happened. Ace panicked. Now he definitely was going to stalk down all of his friends and find out exactly who was hiding Luffy from him.

Although what he hadn't been expecting was Luffy running late into the classroom. "I'm tired..." He mumbled a he yawned, wiping the tears in his eyes. "Morning Hammock." He sat down by his friend Usopp, all the while Ace was busy staring at him in shock from across the classroom.

Hancock's bad mood changed in the blink of an eye as he entered. "Good morning Luf—"

She was interrupted as Ace jumped up from his seat noisily. "LU!" Though he easily sat back down, awkwardly realizing his random outburst. What the hell was that...? He could have waited till class ended in some minutes...

Hancock glared in return. Who was he to greet her Luffy like that?! And in such a manner... She sighed. "Does anyone know where Lucy is? She hasn't been here in awhile..." Not like she cared, but other teachers were starting to complain.

Luffy felt heat creep onto his face as he witnessed Ace's excitement for his arrival. ...Was he angry?

"Who's Lucy?" Luffy laughed nervously. Shit. He totally forgot about her.

"She's only been at school for one day since she transferred. Don't you think it strange?"

"How odd!" Luffy responded badly. He noticed Ace waving to him from the other side of the classroom, desperately trying to make contact with him. Was he pissed off at him for leaving or something? Or ... could it be he was worried about him? Well, he could hope...

"Where wer—" was all Ace managed to innocently whisper before Hancock interrupted him angrily

"I will have no speaking or whispering in my class!"

* * *

At lunch break Luffy noticed Nami, along with some of his other friends, standing by the door waiting for him. "Luffy!" She waved.

She certainly wanted to tell him about Ace's little visit, since it didn't seem Ace had caught up with doing so himself.

"Oh Nami!" Luffy beamed from his seat, hurrying to her side after grabbing his things.

"Where were you at vacation, Luffy? You should have brought me along..." Usopp whined.

"Yeah! Was it fun?" Chopper added.

"Ehh..." Was Luffy's reply, the cogs in his head spinning. Vacation?! "I went to the mountains? ... You know Garp." He laughed sheepishly.

"Did you have fun?" Chopper repeated happily.

Nami smirked, knowing full well that something happened with Ace. After all he wouldn't have desperately been at her doorstep to find out where Luffy was if not. "Yes, did you? Did you have fun?" She winked.

Their chatter was interrupted as Ace approached them, resulting in Usopp and Chopper's eyes to go wide. What was **he** doing here?!

"Lu." He simply said, spinning Luffy around to face him instead.

"Ohh. Ace, hey." He said awkwardly. Yes, Ace was definitely pissed!

"Where did you go?!" He yelled, hugging the smaller tightly, surprising the latter, and also his friends, with the exception of Nami.

Luffy blushed at the closeness. He was hugging him! Why?! "Ace, can we talk in private?" This was hard to explain for Usopp and Chopper... At least Usopp.

"Fine, but..." Ace let him go. "I was seriously worried." He confessed.

His two stunned friends gasped "When did this happen?" Their jaw dropping at the sight of someone so popular being so very close to their very own Luffy.

Ace quickly complied with orders, walking away as Luffy followed closely after. He pointed at Nami, for Ace to see. "Ask Nami! She did it!"

"What?!" Nami snarled back.

Luffy turned back to Ace as they walked. "Let's go to the roof, you won't have fangirls there..." Oh, how the subject of his fans pissed him off...

"Ahah, I guess."

"Nami! Explain!" Usopp and Chopper shouted, as the boys left, wondering when exactly Ace of all people, had grown so close to Luffy.

"Can I ask where you were yesterday?" Ace asked with a little annoyed tone, taking Luffy's hand in his, startling the younger, but it certainly wasn't an unwanted contact.

"I was at Robin's place. I needed to take my mind off of stuff... and think about a few things." Luffy mumbled, taking a deep breath as he sat down on the cold floor of the roof, leaning against the railing, Ace following suit beside him. Although, before he could utter another word, he found himself sitting in Ace's lap, as he had pulled him into it.

"I see." was his simple reply, as his arms moved around Luffy's waist, Luffy taken aback by this action. Why was he being so overly friendly? "You can stay at my place for awhile to that old fart of yours calm down." he offered.

He didn't want to. He wanted to, yet he didn't. Luffy just did not want to be with him like this, holding around him or not. Luffy was pulled out of his thoughts as Ace leaned in to kiss his cheek, guessing that was a yes from his boyfriend's lack of reply.

Although he didn't feel like being this lovey dovey with someone who just looked upon him as a near one night stand, or sooner or later would, so he didn't respond as Ace moved in to kiss him.

He was no toy. But he still kissed back, if only a little, cause even if he hated it, he still loved the idea of Ace kissing him.

Zoro, as unfortunate as he was, just found the right time to walk in on them at that moment, seemingly lost again. "Gross! What the hell!?" he easily ran back down, not believing his eyes and what he had just seen. He really wasn't expecting that!

* * *

"So they're like dat –" Usopp started, interrupted in the middle of his sentence to faint.

"They're dating?!" Chopper finished for him, staring at Nami in awe.

Nami nodded and smiled. And it was all because of her~! Though she still had to hear the details, every last one of them at that. Luffy was going to have a long day.

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed in amazement. He didn't mind, Luffy seemed to have taken a liking to Ace already, so it was okay. And Ace, from what he had heard, was nice too.

"Ace isn't such a bad person you know! Didn't think that, did you?" Nami said, picking the poor long nosed guy off from the floor by his collar, harshly dropping him once up.

"You were the one saying he was bad in the first place." Usopp said a matter of factly.

At this Nami kicked him back down. "Shut up!"

Zoro approached them, looking rather annoyed with something, yet amazed for actually finding out where the other guys were this time. This school was like a labyrinth. "I saw Luffy and that guy Ace kissing on the roof." he said in a bored tone, just putting in there with his entrance.

"They were kissing?!" Nami's eyes started abnormally to sparkle like the matchmaker she was, already off to see this phenomenon.

"Yeah, they were but –" Zoro started, watching as their crazy female friend ran off. "Whatever, I'm going to the toilet." he said and headed outside.

* * *

"Sorry if it annoys you when I cry." Luffy said out of the blue.

"With that asshole of a grandfather, anyone would." Ace hugged him in return, yet not getting a response or a return of the embrace. He wondered why, but he didn't dare to sweat it anymore. After all he didn't know that much about Luffy, although both knowing each other's past more or less now.

"Ne, Ace... I'm hungry!" Luffy whined, trying to change the subject or the awkwardness he felt from the hug.

"Didn't you bring lunch?" Ace flicked his forehead, earning a small "ow!" from the smaller.

"I forgot." Luffy pouted in return, rubbing his forehead as a tear threatened to fall down. Ace sighed, finding his bag and giving him his box of food, which surprised Luffy, but also perked him up. He took a bite of it, immediately knowing this food he could get used to loving! "Your mum is amazing at cooking!"

"...I made it." Ace corrected, which surprised the younger.

"Really? I didn't know you could cook … without burning it, hehe." he laughed.

"Well, it didn't involve heat, so it was impossible to burn it." Ace sweatdropped. "And I was lucky with the meat this time." He thought back to this morning, where he almost had burned down another set of kitchen tools in his poor attempt to cook. He hated that evil kitchen! It was all it's fault!

"It's still great. You cook way better than me. Actually, I can't really make anything at all... I usually just break the dishes! And then Sanji always gets angry at me. Oh, and I always end up adding things I shouldn't, hmm..."

Ace smiled in return. "It's not that hard... unless you burn it all the time." oh no, his grudge against his very kitchen wasn't leaving any time soon.

Just then the school bell rang, calling them back to class. Ace cupped the younger's cheeks, pressing his lips against his before getting up and waving goodbye for the day. "See ya after school, Lu."

Luffy blinked in confusion. Why was he being like this? In some days he would break up with him... It was very obvious Ace was experienced in this after all.

* * *

"Shit..." As he walked into the classroom he spotted his friend he had been mocking on the phone earlier, and instead being busy with school work as he usually did, he was now, very unfortunate to Ace, glaring at him from across the classroom. He was screwed, wasn't he? "Hi... pineapple h – I mean Marco...?" he tried, almost tiptoeing to the seat beside him.

"What the hell do you want, yoi?"

"Hmm... Nothing, nothing." if he forgot, it's best that it just stays forgotten.

"I still haven't forgotten." Marco whispered into his ear dangerously, returning to doing work like nothing just happened as he left Ace dumbfounded by the close contact.

"It was an accident?" he tried, smiling innocently. He didn't really even know the accident part of it, it just seemed as an appropriate excuse.

Marco didn't bother looking up, busying himself with, what was for him and certainly not for Ace, important work. "Yeah, right." he responded in disbelief.

Oh well, whatever. Ace looked up at the boring math teacher, whom was writing down lots of things he just didn't understand on the blackboard infront of them. This was boring. Ace yawned, and only seconds later his head clunked down onto the desk, snoring lightly.

"You never change. What an idiot."

"I tell myself the same thing every time I look at your hair." Ace retorted, suddenly awake again, resting his head in his palm with a bored look.

"What? Again with the hair?" Marco sighed.

"I'm only being honest, but your hair kind of resembles a peeled banana." Ace had troubles not laughing at this, covering his mouth with his hand while imaging Marco's hair as a banana.

"That does it!" Marco stood up from his chair angrily. "You've got 5 seconds to run. 5...4...3...2...1! You're dead, Ace!"

"Oh shi –" Ace jumped off his desk, running off before the pineapple could do anything to him.

* * *

"So you two kissed?" Nami leaned closer to Luffy, settling down beside him. She wanted the details and she wanted them **now.**

"Hi Nam –What? How do you know?" Luffy blushed. How could she possibly have known? Did she hear from Robin?

"Oh, Zoro told me."

"What –! … Zoro?" How could he know? He's the last person he had spoken to about them, had he seen them or something? "Speaking of Zoro, where is he?" He wondered.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care. He's probably lost again."

Nami nudged Luffy in the arm playfully. "So you've done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"That."

Luffy's eyes widened, of course he knew what that meant! "No! Nami! Why would you think that?"

"Ehh, why not? Have you seriously not considered having sex with him?" she leaned closer, staring intently to see if the boy was lying.

Ugh, this was bad... Nami got it wrong. "We're not... like that. He doesn't love me in that way, he just uses me like every other girls in school, it's either that or he feels bad for rejecting my confession." Nami's mischievous smile faded with the statement. Wait what?

"Really..." she sighed. Oh well, at least she wasn't mean to Ace in vain.

Ace ran into a random classroom, currently being chased by a very angry tropical fruit, noticing how he by coincidence entered Luffy's, but too being too busy fleeing as he ran behind a small plant located in the opposite corner of the room.

"That's it! Where are you, Ace?!" Marco entered the classroom, slamming the door open noisily. He went over to where Ace was foolishly hiding, grabbing his collar angrily. "Apologize!"

"What? I just thought I'd get myself as pretty hair as you have!" Ace exclaimed, putting the plant above his head, trying to resemble the one before him, grinning childishly.

"You're asking for a deathwish, brat."

The teacher coughed, trying to get their attention. "Please go back to your respective classes."

"Oh, look who's here." Nami whispered to Luffy.

"A-Ace?" What was he doing here?

"After I'm done with 'this'," Marco responded to the teacher, pulling at Ace's collar harshly. "We'll be leaving."

"I'm just saying your hair resembles this plant! I'm sure you could be good friends." Ace said, shoving the plant into Marco's face. "Seeeee? I found a new friend for you, Marco. You should be proud of me!"

"What are you doing here?" Luffy wondered, blinking with owlish eyes as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Brat!" Marco grabbed Ace's neck, ready to strangle him. No one insults his hair!

"Someone tried to eat him this morning, so he's kind of gloomy. It's nothing to worry about, Lu. It happens occasionally." Ace replied to Luffy, surprised on how he managed to say that so seriously without laughing.

Marco sighed, letting go of Ace and heading out. "Enjoy time with your little boyfriend." He mumbled angrily and nearly inaudible to anyone but Ace as he closed the door behind him.

At this about the whole girls population of the class stood up squealing. "Ace!" They screamed in delight.

There you have the fangirls he was talking about. Luffy resisted the urge to sigh loudly, before the centre of attention suddenly sat on his desk.

The teacher felt like giving up, he really wasn't getting it his way when it had to be Ace of all people to invade the classroom. "Fine, stay. But don't bother my students!"

"Got it." Ace replied, waving his hand to give a sign he had things under control, which he definitely did not.

At the display from earlier, and the very disappointed fangirl stares directed to him, Luffy couldn't help but grin. "Hey." That's right, at this moment Ace was his.

Ace grinned in return. "Missed me?"

It hadn't even been 15 minutes since they last saw each other. Luffy couldn't help but giggle in return.

"Hmm, Ace, I have a question for you." Nami sneaked in.

Ace smiled to Luffy, turning his head to Nami in wonder, rather oblivious to the dirty question that was coming at any second. "Huh?"

She smirked in return. "Have you thought about having sex with Luffy yet?"

"Nami!" Was she seriously asking Ace that?! Didn't they just have a talk about how Ace **didn't** like him in that way?!

"...Yeah." Was Ace simple reply, as it was a natural and casual thing to talk about. Although he easily looked away, realizing what he had said so bluntly.

"W-what?" Luffy stuttered.

"So you've been fantasizing about him then?" Nami continued, Ace only nodded slightly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Did she realize how embarrassing this was to Luffy? He had never done that with someone he loved before! He looked away, trying to remove himself from this awkward conversation.

Of course Ace had imagined it, he was surprised he hadn't tried pushing him into it yet. Ace was probably dying to get laid, not to mention if he didn't act soon, he'd surely leave to someone else.

"Though Ace, I think Luffy isn't sure how to do it. Maybe you should teach him?"

"...What the hell?" Ace mumbled. Was he disappointed now? He was, wasn't he?! Luffy thought, getting a little angry. Well, sorry for being a bad target...

"Stop, Nami."

"But it feels good. You'll love it."

Couldn't she listen?!

Suddenly Ace jumped off his desk, heading out of the classroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Nami wondered, frowning as he closed the door behind him. She didn't mean to make him angry.

Shit! Now Ace was definitely going to break up with him or whatnot. Whatever they actually were! Luffy ran after him, ignoring the teacher's complains. "Ace! Wait up! ...I have something to tell you!"

Ace didn't slow down till Luffy managed to hold onto his hand to stop him. He panted lightly, as Ace was pretty damn fast. "I'm—" he began, but Ace interrupted him.

"It's fine."

Okay? Why wasn't he looking at him?

"A— umm!"

He was pushed against the wall, Ace's mouth pressed against his as he kissed him deeply, much to Luffy's shock. He could feel something hard against his crotch, and that was definitely not Ace's leg. He slowly kissed back, as he had no choice with his wrists pinned above his head, and Ace pressed up against him. "Ahh~"

It felt weird... but good.

Ace let go of him, breaking the kiss and turning to leave. "Sorry, Lu."

Luffy blinked, breathing heavily as he watched Ace's retreating figure. "A-Ace..."


	13. He Reads Porn!

Another kind of late chapter. ;3; Shame on meeee. But it's finally finished *o* itprobablyhasit'smistakesbutI'mtootiredtocare.

This also contains Zoro/Sanji~ Well, not much, but it's a beginning.

* * *

Luffy sank down against the wall, trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest at any second. That was unexpected. Why did he do that? Did he get tired of the way Luffy progressed so slow? That would be logical. He felt dizzy and hot, he should probably go to the nurse...

"Luffy?" A sky blue haired girl passed by, shouting his name as he headed for the nurse's office. He didn't notice her and kept walking, feeling too light-headed to see her.

"Seems like you have a fever. You can rest here till the end of the day." The nurse declared as he entered, Luffy settling down in one of the beds, still gasping for air. He had been taken aback by Ace's actions, but this wasn't a usual reaction even for that, he felt sick somehow. His head was aching, and he could hardly see what was before him.

The nurse giggled. Teenagers and their hormones.

* * *

He awoke to see the familiar girl from before staring at him above his bed.

"You awake?"

He sat up, noticing his blue haired friend waiting in a seat beside him. "Vivi?"

She nodded. "I have something to ask you."

Huh? Vivi rarely talked to him ever since they started high school, mainly cause of their difference in "status", Vivi was popular just like Ace. Everyone loved her. She was the daughter of the principal, and with that she was also very rich. They were best friends before, but school separated them. Though Luffy didn't mind, he had his friends, and Vivi had hers. She sometimes came to sit with them in the lunch break, and she treated him with no difference. It was still the same kind Vivi, even if they didn't see each other as much. Luffy was confused to why she was here with him now though, and asking him a question nonetheless.

"What is it?" Luffy yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking at her with tired eyes.

"Oh, well, I've decided to host a party this week for my upcoming birthday. I was a little hesitant of asking you because you're going to have to bring a date along, and I wasn't sure if you had one. But Nami told me you got it." She gave a small smile, her hands resting in her lap. "Which by the way I would like to congratulate you."It really wasn't everyday Luffy got himself a lover.

"Wow a party!" Luffy's eyes sparkled. He knew what that meant. Food! Lots of food! "I can't wait! … but a date?" uhm... would Ace accept? He wasn't even sure if they were still together, he just left him earlier and he wasn't sure if this was a hint they were done. He should have said something though...

"I will ask him to come along. Thanks Vivi." He smiled. It couldn't hurt to ask... Ace seemed to be friendly with Vivi already, since she often spoke of him as they went to the same class. "But will they have –?"

"Meat? Don't worry, you can eat meat to your heart's content." She frowned a bit. "She never told me it was a he – WHAT?! IT'S A HE?" She panicked, standing up from her chair in surprise.

"Didn't Nami tell you?" Oh shit. He didn't want this talk with her... what if she got angry now? "It's Ace..." He coughed.

"Ace? Ehhh, it's Ace? For how long have you been together?"

"Near a week now." Luffy hung his head. Well, he supposed they were together.

"And he hasn't broken up yet? That's the longest relationship I've heard him been in in that case."

He only shook his head. Did she need to rub it in his face? He was probably already planning to tell him it's over.

"But two guys... I'm not sure if that's allowed." Vivi mumbled, frowning as she looked down at the floor. "But it should be alright." she suddenly brightened. "You can go as a girl. Lucy, right?"

"WHAT?! WHO SAID THAT?"

Vivi couldn't help but giggle. "Nami did."

Who else had she told? Damn her...

"Sorry, I was just curious to who Lucy was and why she wasn't here today. I'd say you looked very pretty though. It's not a bad idea."

"I'm not a girl, even if some people mistake me as one."

"Forgive me, but I almost thought you were the first time I saw you." Vivi giggled. But Luffy did look an awful lot like a girl.

Did he have to go through all this for some meat? He sighed. "When is the party?"

Vivi smiled, knowing Luffy agreed to coming. "In two days."

If he looked so feminine, then there was no wonder Ace liked him even if he was a boy. At least one mystery closed. But that meant he was no different to them. "Yay! I can't wait... meat!" He faked a smile, giggling a bit. He wasn't sure what to ask Ace now.

"What dress will you wear then?"

"What?"

Vivi blinked in confusion. Didn't he understand a word she just said? "You will need to wear a dress."

Luffy tilted his head in wonder. "I don't own a dress." Why would he need a dress?

It couldn't be helped then. The girl sighed. "I'll help you get one."

"But all dresses look the same to me."

"I'll help you, don't worry."

"Ok..."

"Let's go then." She smiled. Luffy's head still ached, but he figured he could make it to the city like this, wouldn't do to spend the whole day at school! That was a nightmare in itself.

"Just so you know, I don't like shopping."

Vivi giggled. "Just think that Ace will love it."

He threw his legs off the bed, grabbing his bag and began to walk out, all the while facing the ground, his head feeling ten times heavier than it usually did. Was he really having a fever?

"Lu?"

Luffy stopped upon the familiar voice and nickname, Vivi following suit. He looked up to face the culprit behind his current state. He looked terribly confused, and what he would guess would be worry. Why was he still in school? He'd expect him to be escaping the place once the school bell rang.

"Hey Ace." He tried to smile as best as he could, but was pretty sure he failed miserably as Ace's expression only changed to confusion and more worry.

"Sorry for earlier, I had this problem..." Ace excused.

Problem?

"It's okay." Luffy mumbled, turning his eyes back to the ground as he proceed to walk past the older, dismissing all further conversation. Ace turned around, grabbing Luffy's wrist to stop him, but releasing it just as quickly.

"What's up?" He asked, with a hint of concern.

"I'm going out with Vivi." He replied simply.

"Out with who?"

He didn't even know his classmates names? "Uhm, Vivi." he began, turning to face Ace yet again. "She's really smart so she does my homework." hoping this would aid Ace's confusion, which it certainly did not. What good would that info do him?

Ace looked upon the girl following his boyfriend, nodding in acknowledgement. "Oh, hi." he recognized this girl... he supposed? So many girls he's been hanging out with, it was hard to tell.

"Hi." Vivi greeted in return, almost nervously.

Ace turned to Luffy again, not bothering with the girl any more, he was much more interested in Luffy. "Your work? Really Lu? I want one of those! If I ever try to copy Marco's work he just throws me out of the classroom." Ace sighed.

The thought of it kind of made Luffy want to laugh, or just let out a giggle, so he couldn't help but smile in return. "But Nami often yells and tells me to do it myself." he pouted at the memory.

Ace laughed, ruffling the younger's hair. "If not you wouldn't be learning anything, Lu."

"Lu? I never thought of that." Vivi put in, chuckling a bit. That was awfully cute. She could approve of these two's relationship in no time, in fact, she already did.

Luffy hung his head, not making eye contact with the one currently touching his head in such a carefree manner. "So what are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now."

"Well, I was looking for you."

He was looking... for him? Luffy couldn't help but blink in return, expressing obvious confusion. He snapped out of it quickly and nodded, avoiding Ace's gaze as he tried to form a decent reply. "I had a fever." He put simply. "But now me and Vivi are going shopping for a dress so—"

Ace interrupted him by pressing his hand against the younger's forehead, all the while leaning down to be on the same eye level as him, startling Luffy. "Fever?" He frowned, indeed feeling the heat of a fever creeping underneath his palm. "You should go home and rest."

"I'm just fine, Ace." He laughed nervously, walking over to the bluenette, and dragging her along in his hurry, leaving Ace in a slight state of confusion.

"Come home to me later then." Ace returned to a proper standing position, watching his boyfriend leave.

"I will!" ... Maybe. He thought to himself.

"But before you leave." Ace went over to him, taking his hand in his and putting a note in it. "Not losing you again."

"Oh, by the way, Ace, would you like to join my party on wednesday? And bring Luffy along?" Vivi smiled.

"Sure."

Ace turned to head home as Luffy opened his palm to see what could have been the note he gave him. It revealed itself to be his mobile number.

His number, huh...

Luffy grinned, waving to the older. "See ya!" He shouted, feeling a little more worth to him by the second.

Ace waved back before turning to continue the road home.

Wait, did he just say dress... shopping? What?

* * *

"You really do like him." Vivi began to giggle, once Ace was out of view.

"Yeah." Was it that obvious? "Stupid right?" he muttered, feeling rather self conscious about how he was 'dating' the school's famous player.

"Stupid? Why would it be?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion as they walked.

"That the one person I actually like... is a guy... and it's Ace." his mumbling became hardly audible with the last words, although Vivi seem to have caught it. He turned his head back to the ground, kicking a rock occasionally as they passed by.

Now this was highly unusual for Luffy in Vivi's opinion. He was always cheerful, carefree, and what other's would refer to as dense and just outright stupid. Although she was against those rude terms, Luffy being insecure and negative like this was odd and not to mention new to her.

"Hmm well." Vivi began to speak, thinking about Luffy's and Ace's current relationship. Ace was a player, but he appeared to be a nice guy. She could understand Luffy's problem with this, it was after all his first crush, and he wasn't very experienced in this field. And was clearly scared to get his heart broken. "I think you're cute together. Don't bother yourself with such thoughts. It also doesn't matter what others think." she smiled, Luffy looking up to her in surprise. "Why don't you talk to him?"

Luffy beamed in return, happy with her words and feeling more positive about the whole thing now, despite nothing having changed. "I will try to talk to him later. I'm staying at his place anyway!" he grinned, suddenly liking the idea of being able to stay with him.

"If anything happens, you have friends there for you."

Luffy shouted a "Yepp!" in return, and happily went on, though a thought suddenly crossing his mind. "Those fangirls of his... they don't kill people, do they?" He wondered.

"Not often, no."

"..."

* * *

"How many dresses are there?!" he was pretty sure Vivi had made him try on every single dress invented by then. He had been into five different stores, and there wasn't a dress he hadn't tried on. Before they got there Vivi had told him to wear the girl's uniform, just in case anyone from school passed by and mistook him for a cross dresser. Although he kind of was...

"And try this one on, I think it might fit you." She said, throwing another dress into the pile on top of Luffy's head, making him look like some kind of monster as nothing of his appearance was showing from underneath.

She said the same thing to about any dress they had gotten. No wonder she and Nami was such good friends. Were all girls this way once they took a step into the black hole called a dress shop?

If only they could be as enthusiastic when buying food...

"Try them on! I want to see what fits you the most!"

He made a loud whining noise as he went into the changing room. Did he mention how some of these were impossible to put on? Well, they were. Hell is what it was.

He went out wearing a light blue dress, an overly large bow at his back following with. How could someone use this?! He swore, it took everything in him to stand right and not crash to the ground. Vivi only stared in return, not seeming to approve it, just like the other million of dresses he had previously tried on. "Would you try the next dress?"

Luffy closed the curtains and undressed, putting on the next one in line; a red dress that went to his knees, at least covering his ass unlike most other of two way socks he had tried on. It was meant to be tied by a ribbon at his neck, which was a whole lot easier than the bow before that was as large as a sack of potatoes, just as heavy as one at that. The dress was rather plain from this, but not as revealing as most others. It seemed okay. He got back out to show himself to his friend, Vivi's excitement finally showing through as he did.

"That looks much better!" She said happily, running over to him as he went curiously over to the mirror. She tied the bow at his neck , Luffy busy staring at his reflection in awe.

He needed to check on his gender again...

"There you go. You look amazing."

"Y-you think?"

He really did look like a girl like this, minus the boobs, although this dress made it look like he did.

"Yes, I do." She looked into the mirror with him and smiled. "I'm sure Ace will think you're a very pretty girl."

He muttered a thank you as he went back to the changing room, coming back in the girl's school uniform. It was finally over! He hated this shopping.

"Not even Ace beats food, huh." She giggled as she followed after him. They went to a restaurant to eat, Luffy gobbling down every little thing the innocent little shop owned, before taking the trip home.

* * *

"What the hell?! Have those kitchen fumes gotten to your head?! That's too expensive!"

"What? No! The ladies gets the finest! I'm not bringing her some cheap trash on sale like you did!"

"A perfume for 10.000 berries? You could buy her a new house instead." Zoro crossed his arms, sighing in annoyance at the dumb curly cook's behaviour. Who bought an expensive perfume for a girl they hardly see due to shame for being seen with them? Really. This was ridiculous. He was always ridiculous... Besides the perfume smells were fucking killing him, he wanted to get the hell out of there and that quick.

"You're right!" Sanji exclaimed, much to Zoro's surprise. "I should buy two of them...!" He finished, picking them up and looking at them with amazement. Zoro mentally facepalmed, his annoyance only increasing.

"That's too much dipshit!"

"Shut up, marimo! You've got no respect for a lady, and yet you wonder why I don't bring **you** expensive gifts for **your** birthday! Tsk." Sanji spat his cigarette out and stomped on it, going to the cashier to pay.

"How is buying a somewhat cheap gift, being disrespectful to a woman?!"

"You're always disrespectful to the ladies!" Sanji yelled back angrily after buying the gifts. "Why are you even here with me, nobody asked you to."

"You're always drooling over girls. And I'm here so you won't look like a loner." He excused with a tone of amusement.

"I'm not lonely, I would have brought nice ladies with me, but your ugly marimo face scares them away!"

"By ladies you mean transvestites with weird curly eyebrows like yourself!?"

"Well, look who hasn't seen a real woman in his useless sorry life!" Sanji hissed.

"At least my life is productive!"

"You call my cooking not productive?!"

"All you have seen is men dressed as women!"

This made Sanji furious, grabbing the other's collar and pushing him against a wall harshly. "And what do you call Nami-san and Robin-chan?!"

"A witch and her companion. I've seen more woman than you can imagine!"

"This arguement is beyond stupid! I've seen my fair share of women!" This discussion was childish and immatureness at it's finest. Why would he want to bicker about this all day? he might as well go fight with his imaginary friends instead. Not like that asshole could ever have anything different. Sanji headed home, not caring for this ridiculous dispute anymore.

"Zoro? Sanji?" Luffy noticed the pair arguing, going over to them along with his friend Vivi, seeming curious to what they were doing out in the middle of the street causing a scene like this.

"Just like your eyebrows!" Zoro yelled after Sanji, not noticing the two coming up behind him.

"At least they're better than your existence." Sanji muttered back, yet still loud enough for Zoro to hear. Luffy tilted his head to the side in wonder. they had been fighting again? typical them. nothing out of the ordinary...

"Tsk!" Zoro took the bottle of beer in his hands and threw it at the other's head, resulting in the blonde to jerk his head forward, stopping in his tracks. He looked down at the ground silently, his hands in his pockets. No other reaction emitted from him, Zoro feeling a little uncomfortable with this. Did the stupid cook finally give up to cry? psht.

Vivi's eyes widened. What were they doing?! Luffy didn't seem to be anything close to startled, just shrugging and heading off casually, forcing Vivi to follow along. Yet she was still confused to why those would go this far to prove each other's point.

"What the hell was that, algae?" Sanji turned around to face him, blood running down his forehead much to Zoro's surprise. He didn't mean to go that far...

"You made me, ero-cook!"

"Made you? no one made you do anything!" Sanji reached up to touch the blood now running down into his eyes and down his cheek. Ugh... He turned to leave, this time faster than ever in case of any other threatening objects flew his way.

"O-oi." Despite meaning to hate the guy, injuring him was none of Zoro's attentions. He tried to catch up with him, mumbling an incoherent failed apology.

"Piss off, Marimo." Sanji spat back, increasing his speed enough for Zoro to eventually lose him.

* * *

"Ohh, I almost forgot." Vivi suddenly recalled as they were nearing Ace's house, Vivi's place being in the same direction as his. She handed a bag over to him gently, so Luffy could get some time to react as he seemed too lost in his own thoughts at that moment. He must be thinking of Ace... She thought. "Try wearing it and surprise Ace. It's a gift from me."

Luffy blinked, snapping out of his daze. He accepted the bag and searched inside to notice the dress from earlier. So he didn't have to pay for that himself? Awesome! "Thanks Vivi!" He grinned, stepping onto Ace's lawn.

"Bye!" She waved, continuing the road to her own home.

Luffy knocked on the door, immediately greeted with a loud growl. "If it's my dad on the doorstep, GO DIE IN A HOLE WOULD YOU! FUCK OFF DAD, WE ALL HATE YOU... if it's Lu, the door is open!"

Ace was as nice to his dad as always... Luffy silently stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a small click. He threw his shoes off at the entrance as quietly as he could, and made his way to the living room where he supposed Ace was seated. "Yo Ace-"

Ace was relaxing in the sofa reading a magazine, not seeming to have noticed him as he invaded the house quite soundlessly. It took a moment for Luffy to realize what he was currently reading, but it soon made sense in his head as the girl on the cover showed more skin than an average girl would, so much even he knew.

"Oh Hey, Lu." Ace swiftly threw the magazine behind the couch in a panic once he noticed the figure in front of him. Not wanting Luffy to see what he was reading, obviously.

Luffy blinked in confusion to what had just occurred. "What did you throw behind the couch?" His expression turned to a frown, a suspicious eyebrow raised at this rather nervous behaviour of Ace's.

"Nothing special. Nothing really..." He struggled with the right words, snatching the script for the play and choosing that as a way to change the subject.

"Oh ok..." Luffy sat down on the sofa beside him. "I bought the dress for Vivi's party now."

"Great." Ace smiled, which made Luffy feel rather relieved. He was a bit scared he would say no, although he already had accepted the offer, it wasn't certain if he was agreeing to go with him. He might have been planning to take someone else... but it appeared like he didn't, so that was reassuring to him!

Luffy noticed Ace staring, upon looking up to see why he was so silent. He seemed to be busy staring at his chest... w-what? why?! Luffy looked away quickly, pretending he didn't know of Ace's staring, allowing him to continue, but also making Luffy feel very uncomfortable. He didn't have breasts! Did he really ...miss that? maybe he was plotting Luffy wasn't good enough for him now. Oh no...

"Why are you using the girls' uniform?" Ace interrupted his thoughts.

"Umm, well... Vivi said I look good in a girls uniform!"

Ace nodded. "Now all you're missing is boobs."

He certainly was disappointed, huh? He seemed to be spot on for that one... not really what he was wishing for, but... Luffy got up, waving nervously to the older. "I need to go to the toilet." He lied, running upstairs after sneaking the magazine from behind the couch in his hurry. Ace didn't notice the action, too busy looking into the script again and memorizing the cheesy lines.

He went to the toilet however, locking the door behind him as he sat down on the closed toilet seat, opening the magazine for research on what he was being so interested in. It displayed girls in bikinis, to fully nude ones and ones in some very hideous positions with guys that Luffy really didn't want to witness. He knew and didn't mind the thought of doing similar things cross his mind, but they were both guys and this was just gross! Did Ace really like these things? Better yet, how often did he do this with girls? That seemed to be the real question at hand here...

All of these girls had big boobs... Every single one of them. Even if he did dress up as a girl for the rest of his life, it wouldn't compare to these girls and their curves.

He really would like an explanation from Ace about this...

Ace looked through the script with boredom. Giving up on reading the constant sappy lines and just settling for browsing through it carelessly. He noticed Luffy standing in the stairs, a blanket wrapped around him.

"Ace, I feel sick. Can I sleep in your bed?" He said softly.

Ace was a little puzzled at this, yet quickly understood what he was referring to as he hadn't been feeling well earlier either. "Of course."

"Thanks Ace..." He heard faintly as Luffy spun around and went to his room to rest. He wasn't aware of Ace actually following with him though, and was rather startled to see him stand behind him as he dropped at the bed.

"Huh? ...I think I might have eaten something bad... " He whispered, settling under the covers, clenching at the sheets to keep out the cold and deliver the warmth. Ace sat down on his bed, for the second time that day pressing his palm against the younger's head.

"Yeah, you definitely have a fever."

"Night, Ace..." Was all Luffy could manage to say before he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Lu." He responded, leaning down to kiss where his hand had previously been. He went to turn the light off, going back downstairs.

Luffy opened his eyes, laying on his side to hug the pillow beside him. Still Ace's scent remaining on them...

Why did Ace have to be such a negative person? ... He loved most of Ace, but this side was disturbing ... that and the player part. Why did he have to be like that? He sighed, tears easily falling down from his eyes to his cheeks. It kept on coming like a storm, and before he knew it he cried himself to sleep. He was an idiot. Ace could never like a guy.

Ace didn't know much more to do now. He had been ready for spending what was left of the day with Luffy, but seeing as he was out of it...

He got his pencil and sketch book, beginning to draw different things. By the time the clock reached midnight, he gave up and doodled a small pineapple in the top corner with a strange look on it's face. He laughed to himself as he found his phone and took a picture of it, sending it to the one person he knew would most likely rage at him if he saw.

Ace yawned, waiting for a reply, and eventually got so; A simple text that stated nothing more than:

"Fuck you."

"Love you too! :D" Ace texted back, yet another laughter threatening to escape past his lips as his phone beeped again.

"Go die."


	14. Distant

Drama, drama everywhereeeeeee.

* * *

The next morning Luffy awoke to an aching dizzy head. He had troubles sitting up properly, and once he did it took all the muscles in his body to keep him from leaping off the bed and onto the bedroom floor. He felt terrible... How high could his fever possibly be now? He should ask Ace for a temperature meter or something. If he was lucky Rouge had already prepared breakfast. Despite feeling sick, he was really hungry!

The boy got up slowly, finding it difficult to stand on his own feet and just resulted in wiggling around like a zombie once he moved his legs. He went to the bathroom next door, trying to rid himself of the dried tears hidden in the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks. Looking into the mirror he noticed his cheeks and eyes were red and puffy, probably from the lack of sleep. He also felt exhausted like he had been running a marathon, but he wasn't sure if that was from all the crying or just the weakness of being ill.

Had he been crying all night?

He sniffled a bit, putting on new clothes that he had brought with him, one which was not a girl's attire. He tiptoed down the stairs soundlessly with the blanket from before around him, wondering if Ace was already awake at these early hours of the day. He didn't notice anyone up, it was too quiet for that, and decided to raid the fridge for anything to snack on.

Eating from a bag of chips, he went into the living room to notice Ace sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep and snoring lightly. The TV was still on so Luffy supposed he must have fallen asleep watching.

Ace really did look cute when he was sleeping...

Luffy shook his head to rid himself of the thought. No, don't think like that!

Ace wasn't having any blanket, Luffy made notice of. He would get cold like that! He put the blanket on his shoulders over the sleeping figure and settled with crawling and sitting on top of the older's chest, grabbing the TV remote and changing the channels to his favoured cartoons.

Once the show was over, he felt the need to go to the toilet, jumping off the still sleeping Ace and heading toward the bathroom. Although he couldn't help but stop once he heard a small thud behind him, turning to see what may have caused it.

Ace lied flat on his face on the floor, having fell down once Luffy got off of him, his ass sticking up in the air. Luffy blinked in confusion, that quickly was replaced with laughter. "Pftahahaha! Y-you- ahaha!"

"Ow..." Ace pushed himself up slowly, having been waked up in the worst possible way. "Stop that!" He hissed at Luffy's obvious amusement. He reached up to hold his nose which had taken the most damage and mumbled into his hands. "It hurt."

Forgotten about all worries, Luffy continued his laughter, only increasing as Ace complained about the pain. "Ahaha! Ace... you're funny!" Luffy giggled, earning an annoyed groan and a hit to the head from the older. "Hey!" Luffy whined in return, pouting as he touched his head.

"Hah." Ace reached to pull at his cheeks, stretching them in an almost inhumanely way.

"Asee, it hurffs!"

Letting go of his cheeks, Ace left to the kitchen, leaving Luffy to rub his now swollen cheeks. Ace was such a meanie!

"Well, I guess since you're sick, we'll just skip school. I don't feel like going anyway." Ace said, as Luffy made his way into the kitchen and watched Ace curiously while he looked for something already ready and edible in the fridge. Luffy nodded, he didn't mind, even if Ace just used Luffy's excuse of being ill to keep himself at home.

"Where's your mum?" Luffy asked in between mouthfuls, as he swallowed down his food at an incredible speed once Ace put meat on the table. Ace ate in the same manner, but using a knife and a fork to help him instead of gobbling it all down like a caveman. He didn't wish to speak with his mouth full and settled by pointing at the door down the corridor.

Luffy easily understood what it meant. She was still sleeping, after all he had woken up quite early.

"It's odd though. She's usually up either singing or cleaning at this hour." Ace said a matter of factly as he drank a glass of water. Luffy tried to smile as an response, but it just came out as some displeased grimace, making Ace a little worried. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay... " Luffy lied. He was feeling like shit, but he didn't want Ace to know that. He didn't want to act weak around him, although he had already showed his weak side to him countless of times, he felt like it needed to stop there before Ace gave up, or just felt worse about the deal of wanting to break up with him.

"That's a good thing." Ace reached over to touch the younger's head, petting his it gently, causing Luffy to blush slightly and turn his head down. Did he really like him? Since he was acting this way... where was his hopes running off to now? Of course he didn't, or at least not for long... don't feel like an exception, cause you're not Luffy... He tried to convince himself. Yet there still was a small hope inside him that wished that he was the one exception that Ace would make.

As he was finished, Ace didn't give Luffy a small second to think about moving anywhere as he pulled him into his arms and carried him to the sofa, laying down with him and pulling the blanket from before around the smaller. He wanted to help Luffy as much as he could if he was as sick as he appeared to be, even if his help wasn't big.

Luffy could feel Ace's arms around him, finding itself around his waist, as Luffy's hands rested against his chest along with his head. Why did Ace do that? … his heartbeat was definitely racing right now. And he could guarantee that Ace must have felt it due to their closeness. Did he have to be so friendly with him?

Although his heartbeat was definitely stressing and beating wildly, Ace's was slow and relaxing, almost lulling Luffy into sleep just from listening to it.

Ace smiled, noticing how his boyfriend had calmed down, and was now closing his eyes and breathing evenly, probably asleep he supposed. He ran his fingers through the smaller's hair, making Luffy hide his face into his chest to hide the blush creeping to his face. It felt really nice to him... He would miss this.

But for now he should just enjoy the moment.

"Ace, how did you learn to draw?" He mumbled into his chest.

"How?" That question came out of the blue. "Well, I guess it was cause I had nothing better to do when isolating myself from people. You could say the drawings worked like a diary to me."

Luffy looked up at Ace's face at this. "So if I look through your art books … I'll learn more about you?" he blinked. Why did he say that? Luffy wasn't sure.

"Kind of." Not that Ace really wanted the little one to sneak through his stuff, it was personal matters after all. Not any types of secrets, but still matters he'd like to keep to himself. His past depressions wasn't really of any shareable value...

Luffy kept quiet, just settling with listening to Ace's calming heartbeat. He wondered why Ace gave so much effort in taking care of him if he was just going to move on later. Was it that he thought it would work out, but it never did? He looked up to Ace's face, who was unaware of the looks directed at him. Maybe he should ask Ace about it. He had nothing but a little time with him to lose after all, in case he got angry with him. Luffy felt a little nervous to this, asking Ace what had been tugging at him for a while now.

"Ughh...!" Luffy groaned, quickly jumping off Ace and running to the bathroom in a panic. He hurried to the toilet and threw up all the contents of the meal he had swallowed mere minutes ago. That's it! He felt really sick! He'd never been like this before. His head was spinning and he had troubles breathing. Relaxing his arms on the toilet sea, he gasped for air, his vision becoming blurry.

"Lu?" Ace went to the bathroom door to look at the younger, worry evident in his face. He must be getting really sick... Good thing he stayed home with him. Arriving by the door, he noticed Luffy laying on the bathroom floor, eyes closed and seemingly unconscious.

"Luffy?!" Ace yelled, running to help the other up, checking his pulse for any sign of life as there was no breathing coming from him. No movement that signified life.

And his pulse was dead.

* * *

Ace found himself in the hospital, exactly an hour later, sitting in a chair outside of his boyfriend's room and waiting impatiently to be able to see him and if he was fine. He buried his face in his hands, still trying to calm down from the shock of Luffy's lack of pulse.

"The doctor said he'll be alright and you can go see him soon." His mother informed Ace, coming back from having a talk with Luffy's doctor. "It seems he was drugged with something, that causes your pulse to immediately stop, and without removing it from your system you may even die if it takes to long. Good thing Luffy noticed it so soon." She smiled.

Ace could only think of one possible way this could have occured. Luffy wasn't the suicidal type, and definitely didn't have any access to such illegal things. He wasn't the type to, and it wouldn't make sense that he tried to make himself sick. The only person he figured could get a hold of this was Kid. Luffy had told him he had been having earlier encounters with Kid and his gang earlier, therefore it was easy to put two and two together. Kid had drugged poor Luffy! His Luffy! That bastard. He swore, did he see him again, he wouldn't care for the consequenses, he would just kill him on the spot.

"You can always cry you know. It doesn't make you weak." Rouge added.

What would she know?!

Ace looked away from his mother, wanting to avoid her noticing the rage in his eyes.

"Don't be so mean to your mommy, Ace!" Rouge pouted.

The doctor went out, making Ace turn his head up in panic as the door opened. "Luffy is in a stable condition. You can go see him now."

Ace ran past him, into Luffy's room, without delay, nearly glomping the boy who had just returned to consciousness."Luffy!"

Luffy sat up at the voice, getting a small second to realize where he was before he was pulled into an embrace, face pushed into Ace's chest and hugged tightly, arms placed on his back. Luffy blinked in surprise. "A-Ace...?"

Ace only responded by hugging him tighter, resting his head on top of Luffy's, happy to know Luffy was still well and healthy and here with him. He didn't want to lose another loved one.

"Sorry for worrying you, Ace..." Luffy managed to say, yet still coming out as muffled noises into Ace's chest.

"I thought you were dead. Don't do that."

Did he really care that much? Or not... Luffy sighed and started to laugh nervously, sticking his face up from Ace's arms. "I'm alive and wanting meat!"

Ace didn't reply like he thought he would, but only got into the bed with him, crawling on top to pull him into an even tighter embrace. Luffy hugged him back hestitantly, still baffled of Ace's display of caring for him. He could feel his heartbeat like before, but this time it was racing much faster than he thought was possible. Was he really worried?

"I should have killed Kid the first time I met him."

Wait what? "A-Ace...! You would have been the same as your... Your dad..." Ace sighed, resting his head in Luffy's neck.

"I know, but it's still tempting."

Luffy blushed at the warm breath at his neck. "W-what happened to me?"

"You were drugged by Kid." Ace responded, moving his arms around his waist. Luffy looked down in return, his expression turning to a frown.

"Am I ... going to die?" He asked in fear.

"No, you're fine." Ace responded, petting Luffy's head and leaning in to kiss him, which Luffy returned dubiously.

Ace pulled away quickly, almost acting disgusted by the touch of lips. "Maybe I should leave, so you can get some rest."

Why did he stop? Did he not like it...?

As Ace turned to get up, Luffy's hands found themselves holding onto Ace's shirt. "C-can you stay ...till I fall asleep...?" He wasn't sure why, but he wanted him to stay, even if might be uncomfortable for the both of them, Luffy was no fond of these cramped hospital beds, or walls for that matter, and didn't really feel like being abandoned in this place, no matter the person. Ace seemed rather surprised by the action, but quickly nodded and sat back down under the sheets beside him.

Luffy mumbled a thank you and rested his head back against his chest, sighing wearily as a set of thoughts circled in his head. Maybe Ace liked him more as a bestfriend? or a brother? He wondered. The thought of when Ace was going to leave him still drifting around in his mind. Ace frowned, feeling a little uneasy for some reason. Luffy was acting very secluded and distant. Maybe he just wasn't feeling so well, that would be understandable. He lied his head on top of the younger's and waited for the latter to fall asleep.

"Love you, Lu." Ace whispered softly, although Luffy had already drifted to sleep. Ace had no intention of sleeping however, still very shaky from the fear of losing the one who had grown so close to him the past week. A sudden thought crossed his mind, picking up his phone from his pocket and writing another innocent little text to Marco.

"Yo."

Marco's gave a prompt reply in return. "Where were you today? I wanted to kill you for the earlier texts."

"M-mea..t... heav...en...!" Luffy mumbled in his sleep, shuffling around a bit to lie against Ace's shoulder and sighing softly when he finally found the perfect position to rest in Ace's arms.

Ace snickered, and dialled the number to call, thinking of explaining the whole thing that had happened that day to his pineapple of a friend. "Didn't know you cared to look for me at school, geez Marco, that means a lot." He said once Marco picked up. He could hear him sigh at the other end.

"This is such a pain. So what happened? Decided to ditch school again? you know what that earns you."

"N-no."

"You're stuttering."

"I'm just a little shaky, but it's okay, I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Oh wow, You got into another fight or something?"

"Marco, you care?" Ace laughed as he could hear Marco sigh again. "Nah, car accident." He wasn't thinking to trick his friend like this, but it was too fun to stop now, despite how Ace had troubles keeping his laughter inside, covering his mouth in case it decided to escape while Marco responded.

"Okay... Be careful. Well, it's late, even if you stay up to morning returns, I won't. Night."

"I'm at my deathbed, and you're leaving?!" Ace pretended to cough. "At least I spoke to you one last time..." He said in a faked weak voice. "Bye."

"You're what-"

Ace hang up and put the phone aside, lying down with the figure beside him, moving his hands around Luffy's small waist, an amused smile across his lips. Marco was got to be worrying about him now.

He couldn't help it, it was too funny to mess with him.

Luffy turned around to face Ace, snuggling up to the older and mumbling incoherent words probably including the two things he had on his mind: "Meat" & "Ace."

* * *

The nurse went into their room, carrying the medicine to her patient. She noticed the couple sleeping together this early in the morning and couldn't help but smile at their cute way of clinging onto each other as if they were siblings of sorts. She put a hand on the older's shoulder, shaking him awake gently. She smiled once Ace sat up silently, tired eyes looking around in the room, confusion evident in his face.

She put the medicines for Luffy on the bedside. "Do you mind waking him up?" Ace nodded and turn to face Luffy, petting his head.

"Wake up, Lu."

Luffy yawned in return, holding around Ace's arm and hugging it closer, trying to pull Ace down with him. The nurse kept on giggling, Ace trying to push the clinging boy off. "I told you to wake up!" He said, karate chopping his head.

Luffy pouted and sat up, displeased by the wake up greeting, a tear finding itself in the corner of his left eye. "Ow..." He mumbled.

"I'll get you something to eat." Ace said and went out of the room, to get food down the hall. Luffy beamed in excitement, drooling at the thought. Breakfast in his bed for the first time in his life!

He noticed the nurse standing beside the bed, preparing the medicine for him. She had blonde hair, two braided pig tails and some sort of antennas at the top of her head with a ball on top, which made Luffy want to laugh. "Oh hey nurse. What's up?"

The nurse chuckled. "Not much, and you?"

Luffy yawned, pulling the sheets further up to his head to avoid the cold air around him. "I was sleeping and then I –" Luffy stopped talking after noticing a pointy needle at the table. "What's that for?" he said, with a hint of fear. The nurse only nodded as to reassure him about something, stealing his arm and injecting the substance through the needle into his body. Luffy yelped in pain and surprise, yanking the arm away from the disturbing object.

"That hurt..." Luffy mumbled, pouting as he rubbed the spot where he had been stabbed, the nurse putting the tool away.

"Now you should be completely healed!" she cheered with obvious emotion, heading out of the room to leave Luffy to himself.

"Did Ace say...say something while I was sleeping? Uhm...?" Luffy wondered, finding difficulties addressing her when he didn't know her name, tilting his head downwards, causing the nurse to stop in her tracks and make her way back to him, settling on the side of the boy's bed.

"My name's Conis." She smiled and bowed politely. "No, not much. Is he your brother?"

"Conis? ...W-well, he's my... I guess... b-boy...friend." Luffy stuttered in embarrassment, heat creeping up to his face as he was messing up his words.

"Ohh!" She replied in return, like everything made sense now. "What's the matter? You don't like him perhaps?" She wondered based on how Luffy didn't find the right words to say all of a sudden.

"No! I do like him... but it feels like I'm just a burden to him." He held onto the sheets tightly in a nervous manner.

"Hm, I'm not the one to answer, that but..." Conis looked around awkwardly, trying to think out a decent reply, and then returning her gaze back to him. "I'm sure he doesn't think so judging by the way he was when you were unconscious."

"Huh? Really?" Did he act worried about him? Although that was only natural if someone suddenly passed away in your home. "Thanks Conis." he responded, despite not feeling the slightest bit more positive about things.

"When did you start dating?"

Why did everyone keep asking this?! Was it that important? Luffy didn't understand. "Uhm... about nearly a weak … I'm guessing. Yeah, a week." That was pretty accurate, right?

"Were you friends before this?" She tilted her head, her antennas falling to the side which forced a small Laugh out of Luffy. She blinked in confusion. "Were you?"

Luffy stopped the laughter, and hung his head. "I guess we were... we were put together for a stupid girly play, "Romeo and Juliet", I bet you know it..." he blushed slightly, albeit only for a short while, before his face faded into a frown. "So he's Romeo, and we began to practise for it... and then we just got together!" He finished the painful confession.

"Maybe he thought he liked you, but in reality he just got lost in the play? And he's starting to regret it now?" Conis proposed, which dumbfounded the boy, not having expected such an idea, and only adding to his list of paranoia and negativity.

"I guess you're right, haha." Luffy laughed nervously, if this was true he must look like such an idiot to her, not being able to even notice that. "Now that I think about it... I guess I got into the play too much too, and thought that I liked him." He lied, tears threatening to spill. He knew it, no one would love him, just like his grandfather had said.

"That's not what I –" Conis responded with worry as she noticed Luffy's unhappy expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! I'm sure he likes you, and you seem very much as if you like him too."

"It's okay. I'm not upset." He lied again, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. "Anyway, when am I getting out of here?" He tried to smile. Conis got off the bed, and turned to walk out.

"You're free to leave soon in a few hours."

"Yay! Awesome! And what's the time?"

"Around 4."

"4?! Ohh, crap. Vivi is going to wonder where I am! Can't I just leave now, Conis? Please?"

"Uhm... let me just find your papers, and then I'll let you go. You can wait an hour, right?"

Luffy nodded. "Mhm!" A goddamn hospital, wasn't going to stop him from missing out on any meat! Conis left in a hurry, leaving Luffy to sigh out of boredom. "I'm so hungry! Where's Ace?!" he whined.

* * *

After getting an enormous amount of food for the younger, as he knew Luffy liked to eat, he went back to his room, but ended up dropping a can of coke on the ground. "Ugh, fuck life." he groaned in annoyance, reaching to pick it up again, all the while having great troubles not dropping anything else with it.

"Yo, Ace." He heard behind him, turning to see Marco walking over to him. "You look fine to me." He said in an irritated voice.

"You believed in that?" Ace got up, forgetting all about the now abandoned soda. "Wow, Marco, you're just as stupid as your hair." Marco's eye twitched in annoyance, grabbing his friend's collar.

"I thought you were going to die. You may be bothersome, but you're still a friend." He shook the smaller as if trying to shake some money or some valuable things out of him that he stole.

"Would you let go of me, I have a brain damage that's giving me a few hours left to live, I wouldn't shake me too much, I might pass out." Ace countered.

"You had a brain damage for a long time, did you just notice?" The blonde continued to shake Ace violently. "Come on, pass out. Die." He ordered, obviously not believing Ace's dumb lies.

"Marco, that's mean!" Ace whined.

Said person sighed and let go of him. "What are you really doing here, Ace?"

"Luffy's being treated here, some guy apparently managed to poison him." Ace answered, trying to get his shirt back in place, and dusting his shoulders off like something dirty had just touched him, earning another irritated sigh from Marco.

"So what's going on with you and Luffy these days? I seldom seen you showing up on my doorstep to bother me lately."

"Why do you care?" Ace stuck his tongue out childishly in return.

"Rumours been going around school since you and him haven't been coming in. It's ruining your reputation, Ace."

"Reputation? I bet you're just jealous!" Ace continued the immature act, which earned himself a hit to the head.

"No, I'm not jealous." Marco said calmly. "What I mean is, you're popular, he isn't. You Ace! Everyone loves you and looks up to you, girls throw themselves at you, and Luffy... he's just someone."

"Ouch! That hurt! Geez, I was kidding. And so what? It's not like I ever cared for what they think anyway."

Marco sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "So it's really true you two are dating?" Ace nodded. "Do you like him?"

"I do. Why do you care? You don't care about anything else concerning me, so why this?"

"Because… " Nope, he couldn't possibly tell Ace that. "forget it." The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at this. "So you're invited to Vivi's party tonight?"

"Yeah, with Lu, but he seems in a bad state, so I don't think I'll be going." Ace turned his head to the door not far away from where they were standing. He should probably go now, Luffy was sure to be wondering where he went off to. "Don't let yourself get eaten!" He waved to Marco, heading back to Luffy's room, only stopping once he heard Marco shout behind him once again.

"Then want to go to Vivi's party with me?"

Ace turned to look at the blonde. "Dude, I'm not a girl."

Marco sighed once again. Seriously, did he really fall for some idiot like him? He cursed to himself, picking up a vase from the nearby table and throwing it in his direction, which caused Ace to let out a "eek!" in surprise, dodging the flying object. "What I mean is to go there and let Vivi know about why Luffy isn't there. She'll be devastated if neither you or he comes."

Ace began to laugh. "I thought you were asking me out for a second." he joked. "Sure, I guess. But Lu's still..." He looked back at the door once more.

Marco didn't know if he wanted to respond to the first statement. "I wouldn't do that if someone paid me, and Luffy will be alright, don't worry." He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Ace nodded, putting the food he got for his boyfriend by the door and going back to his friend, walking with him to his car. "But come on, you don't find me hot? Not jealous of Luffy at all?" He continued to tease.

"I've got better taste than all those fangirls you've got constantly running after you."

"Better taste?" Ace looked at him, deep in thought. He looked at the blonde's hair, then back at his face, turning his gaze back and forth from it. "Hmm..." he nodded. "You sure do." He agreed with sarcasm in his tone.

"You are one more insult away from dying."

"Fine, whatever. Let's get going! I want to get back to Luffy as soon as possible."

* * *

Everything was ready, Conis had finished going through the papers, and he could leave at any moment. But where was Ace? He never showed up...

Luffy looked down sadly. Did he really ditch him like that?


	15. Mistakes

Extra long chapteeeer. Weeeeeeee~ *^* Sorry for taking so long. I had some difficulties and little time to write (& inspiration buuuh) :c

This includes hints on what will happen later (closetotheending), can you find them? ;D LOL.

Didn't get enough drama in the last chapter? have some more. *troll face*

* * *

Zoro turned on his back to face the ceiling, not been able to catch a single moment of sleep. And he was hungry... That damn cook hadn't been around at all, not like he would usually meet up with him or anything... But he usually went over to Sanji's place with the others in the mornings before school, despite the fact that Luffy seemed to be disappearing more often because of that new boyfriend of his. Zoro didn't know if he would want to dare to go to Sanji's place today, their last fight seemed to make things so awkward for them, or at least that's what Zoro felt. "I'm hungry." He mumbled tiredly and yawned.

He lazily picked up his phone, noticing how it was already far past school time. So he overslept, oh well... Although that cook would probably not be so amused if he didn't show up to Vivi's party, and as such he had to go to the cook's place if he actually wanted to arrive there on the same day - not that he knew the directions to where that idiot lived any better - who knows what Sanji had in his head that kept blocking him from using any braincells.

He went out to his car, thinking it was best to take to the left today, as he already had been taking the direction to the right to his place millions of times, and he was getting tired of always going the same road.

It only took about 2-3 hours later to arrive to Sanji's house. Hm, not bad. He thought to himself, knocking on the door as if though a beast was trying to get in.

Sanji's head was still aching from that shitty Marimo's lame ideas. He was trying his best to cook something to eat, but things just didn't seem to come out right, he was too dizzy to think properly, and if he did as much as a tiny mistake to his food, he would be at his deathbed for weeks afterwards. Truly a disgrace, it would be...

He put, what was for him -a very lazily made cooked soup- onto the table, noticing how he had made for two. That was odd. Well, whatever...

He tried to taste it, but was interrupted by a loud commotion coming from outside his door. Oblivious to the noise sounding like someone trying to wreck the house; starting with the door, he began to fantasize what lovely lady could be standing on his doorstep this lovely evening to accompany him on the wonderful birthday party of Vivi's. Could it be his dear Nami-swan?

He opened the door, only to notice the 'thing' he the least wanted to even set foot in his territory. "Ah, it's just you." He said in a bored tone as Zoro hissed and welcomed himself inside.

"Nice to see you too." He said, stepping inside the house without as much as bothering to take off his dirty mud soaked shoes, much to Sanji's annoyance. His newly cleaned floor...! That bastard!

"If you're here to hit another hole in my head it's not going to lower the IQ of my own to your level. I don't think that's humanly possible."

"You told me to come, didn't you?! And ah, sorry about your head." Zoro apologized casually upon seeing the curly cue's bandaged head, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Tsk. Excuse me as I go choking on a cigarette for realizing you actually apologized to me. Don't fucking sorry me. What do you want, algae?"

Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance. "I said I'm sorry for hitting you, that's all! Did you hear it this time? Cause I'm not repeating myself!"

"You just did." The blonde retorted, going to the kitchen to find his pack of cigarettes and lighter. "What do you want?"

"I just told you, you deaf or what, dartboard eyebrow?!"

"Oh, you did? I didn't quite catch it." The cook responded, taking the cigarette into his mouth and lighting it.

Zoro felt a vein pop in his forehead in anger. "You know I said it, and I did twice as well!"

"I didn't hear over my massive headache."

That was it! Zoro stepped in front of the other, glaring in return to Sanji's bored look. "Sorry for hitting your damn head! Happy? You heard it right?! Good!" Sanji only inhaled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to blow a circle of smoke into the taller of the two's face.

"You just repeated it for the third time."

He was being really cocky today, wasn't he?!

He grabbed his collar in a tight grip, which earned a hiss from the smaller. "You should learn to shut up and take the apology, dammit!"

"Well, you should learn yourself some freaking manners!"

"Ugh, you piss me off so much when you do that." Zoro loosened the grip on the other's shirt.

"Do what? Be me? How do you think I feel that has to look at your face everyday?!"

"The way you run after girls like some hungry dog! And later they treat you like dirt! That gets to me! I don't understand what you see in those. They can't do anything but order others around!"

"You're still on about that?!"

Zoro pushed the blonde's back against the counter harshly, although Sanji's not flinching at all and only proceeded to glare daggers back at him.

"And as for a fact I don't run after them, I treat them with respect like a fine lady should be. If they choose to treat me badly in return then that's no concern of mine. I only do what a gentleman should do." Sanji continued. "Why the hell does that bother you so much, Shit for brains?!"

"I don't get why you bother, what do they ever repay you with?! that you get to look at them! What the fuck does 'Nami-swan' even mean?! Do you realize how lame that sounds? and it bothers me cause I–" What was he just going to say? If the cook knew that he'd be laughed at for an eternity after. No way. "..."

"Any day is no different, I treat them well every time I see them. If you find my nicknames so god-damn annoying, listen to yourself for once! Who calls my lovely dear Nami-san for 'the witch'?! And because you what, Marimo?! Got some crush on Nami-san or Robin-chan and I'll personally skin you alive!"

"Me have a crush on them? You really have a screw loose!"

"My bad, I almost forgot how you're clueless to what love is!"

"What did you just say?" Zoro took a step closer, making Sanji trapped between him and the kitchen bench. "That I don't know what love is?"

Sanji's hands moved behind himself against the counter, head tilted downwards from fear of the taller moving his face further into his own. "You may know what love is, but there is no way you know the feeling."

"You think I don't know how it feels like, huh?" Zoro moved his hand under the other's chin to force him to look back up at him, Sanji not pleased with the situation at all. He really should put his dirty hands away from him before he kicks this fucking cactus out of his house!

"Let go of me, shitty marimo monster!"

"Listen here eyebrow freak, I know what love is and I know how it feels like, got that?"

"Oh yeah? So you watched some kind of movie to learn that?!" He turned his away, feeling a little uncomfortable with staring straight into the other man's eyes like this.

His head was easily turned back to face him, Zoro leaning in to steal a kiss from him. Sanji tried to back away, clearly surprised by the action, although being trapped in this way, he couldn't do anything but comply and give in to the kiss.

Zoro pulled away, letting go of the blonde and casually returning to sit by the table. "So when's that girl's party starting?" He asked, and began to eat what had been placed on the table minutes earlier, leaving Sanji frozen, still in the same position as before, not seeming to find himself to be able to move.

"What was that for, shitty bastard?!" The moss head only shrugged in return. Sanji let out an annoyed "ugh", turning to clean the counter, and desperately hiding the bright blush on his cheeks.

"Reminds me, I forgot to bring that present for her." Zoro continued, speaking while chewing, only cause he knew it would annoy the blonde. "Whatever."

"Your mouth tastes like shit! Do you devour anything but sake?" Sanji shouted, sitting down across the table from him and sighing. That was a **stupid **way to prove he knew about love, seriously.

"You didn't taste half bad, thought it was gonna kill me." Zoro retorted, to Sanji's growing annoyance.

"It's better than your alcohol stench of a breath."

"Just let me eat in peace would ya?"

"That's not even for you!" Sanji yelled, pulling the plate away from the moss ball. Zoro blinked upon the very slow discovery of how his food was gone.

"It was crap anyway." He excused badly. He stole the glass from Sanji's side, looking into it and being rather disappointed at how there was nothing in it. "Oi, ero-cook, got any sake?"

"Of course not, dumbass."

He poured wine into the glass for him, as this was the only thing he could offer, and **would **offer. Making sure to take the cheapest of drinks for that idiot moss head. Zoro looked displeased with the absence of sake. "Deal with it."

"Fine." He sighed, and stared into the dark liquid. "At least it's alcohol." He decided and drank it.

"It's alcohol free."

Zoro spat it out in shock, coughing and running to the sink to try **anything** to make the taste go away. It was at the point he was near to grab the soap and just eat it. That fucking prince.

"So heard any news about if they found his hide out?" Sanji began, changing the subject.

"Not yet. He's managed to hide really damn well this time." Zoro responded.

"Or you're just too blind to find it."

"Ugh." Zoro groaned in annoyance.

"And Dragon?"

"He's trying to find traces of him, but it's damn difficult with a murderer with that much power."

Sanji nodded and got up, soon finding himself beside the other to Zoro's wonder. "What'cha doing?"

"Shut it, Marimo." The blonde responded in an irritated voice, leaning closer to kiss him. Zoro blinked in confusion, pulling back to stare at him.

"What?"

"Seriously? sometimes I really wonder why I waste oxygen talking to you."

* * *

At the party it was nearly impossible for Ace to find Vivi in the mess of wasted people, everyone getting drunk and partying, some even being under age; that apparently didn't stop them. He looked behind him, taking notice of how he had lost Marco in the crowd too, who he came here with. He was sure he walked around in the eardrum damaging music for hours before managing to actually find Marco, who wasn't even the person he was looking for anyway.

Interrupted in his search by the nearby buffet, who also seemed to have shit tons of candy, just to Ace's liking, he pulled at his friend's arm, trying to talk him to go away from having useless chats with people he didn't care about or like, and when that didn't work he took his hand in a final desperate attempt to pull him along to the sweets.

"What are you, a kid?" Marco commented in amusement as he was dragged along, a little dumb founded at how Ace was holding his hand so tightly, and surely without having a second thought of what that meant, at least to others watching. His hands were ...really warm.

Watching Ace gobble down about the whole population of sweets belonging to the buffet, he couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic laugh. At least he was enjoying himself.

Ace noticed the other's smile, stopping what he was doing to stare, which was returned with a confused look. "Marco, your face. It's creepy." Said person sighed in annoyance, resisting the temptation to yell or hit him.

* * *

He couldn't believe this! He hadn't seen Ace all day, where did he run off to?! Luffy thought to himself, also finding himself in the endless crowd, yet none taking any notice to each other. He was wearing the outfit Vivi had got him, the red dress with a bow at the back of his neck. It was extremely uncomfortable to say the least, as a lot of drunkards from Ace's grade, 3 years older than himself kept leaning against him, throwing their arm around his shoulder while mumbling something in the wrong order on about how they hadn't seen her around here before. He really wanted to get out of here all since the first time a guy had decided to try and grab either his backside or chest.

He couldn't help but feeling sorry for all these girls, but it was a brief moment of pity as he remembered how most girls around here all walked around in hardly any clothing, and most dresses - just like in the store - hardly reached beneath their ass. After searching for a while longer he finally found Vivi hiding in a circle of people wishing her a happy birthday.

"Oi, Vivi!"

"Luffy! You came!" The girl cheered once noticing the approaching cross dresser.

"Yepp, I did! And look, the dress you picked out." Luffy laughed, spinning around a bit to show off the dress happily, forgetting all about his troubles for just a second. He noticed how the girl before him was wearing a white long dress, fitting for a princess in his opinion.

"You're so pretty in that dress! Did Ace like it?" She smiled.

A pang of hurt and anxiety hit him again, yet again bringing his thoughts back to Ace's earlier ditching. He didn't really want to think of Ace right now... whatever he must be doing right then. "I'm going to leave now. I feel a little sick." He sighed. "And all these drunk people scare me."

"You're leaving already?" This was unusual, as far as she could see he hadn't even taken a bite of the everlasting meat on the tables behind them. It was easy to tell if he had touched it or not, as the dress would be far beyond repair afterwards.

He turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks, it only took him a brief second to understand what was going on before him. He saw Ace, holding someone's hand, and it certainly wasn't his. It was a guy too, the guy he had seen as Ace's friend, the least person he expected to see Ace together with in such a way. He told his legs to move, but they wouldn't, not at first. He kept staring, none noticing his presence, only Vivi gave a confused stare at what he suddenly found such great interest in. The music wasn't there to him any more, nothing but a muffled noise in the distant. A lump sank down to his dry throat, making it difficult for him to swallow or speak.

Ace was together with another guy. Not just one of many girls, but a boy. He wasn't sure what to say to this. He was too speechless to do so.

"Luffy, you okay?"

"I... r-really... have to... g-go, Vivi..." He stuttered out, turning to run out of the place. He really was an idiot...!

It was about what he had expected, but it still hurt! He had warned himself about this, so many times! But it didn't work. It had been of no use...!

"Wha— Luffy?!"

Vivi's eyes widened in horror, getting the exact same picture as Luffy did. So Ace was with someone else... No wonder. What had she been expecting anyway? Poor Luffy...

"How could you?!" She yelled, stomping over to Ace and his new boyfriend with rage.

"Huh?" Ace turned to her with an obvious tone of confusion. What did she mean? Did she had a drink too much or something? He let go of Marco's hand unconsciously.

"You're cheating on poor Luffy! What is wrong with you?! are you seriously that much of an asshole? I thought you were a nice guy! ... Luffy trusted you!"

"What do you mean Ace is cheating on Luffy?" Marco pretended as if he didn't know what he had just done. But it wasn't like they kissed, they were just close friends. Although hearing Vivi say it like this gave him some sense of pleasure. He wouldn't mind if it was true...

"You two! holding hands like this! don't think Luffy didn't see you."

Ace's eyes widened in horror. "He's here? He saw us?

"He did and he was heartbroken! Shame on you!"

Ace frowned at this, all the while Marco wanted to escape the place before the blame was put on him. "I'm going to get a drink."

Ace ignored the other, still keeping a saddened look on his face. "Do you have Lu's number?" He said seriously.

"Why? Why would I give it to you?"

"I'd like ...to call him."

Vivi sighed, finding her phone to look up Luffy's number in order to give it to the freckled teen. "Hurry and apologize. Luffy's probably crying somewhere this very moment." She said, looking down in sadness and strong sympathizes for her heartbroken friend.

Ace only nodded, his expression turning to one with lack of emotion as he went out, the inconvenient rain pouring down once he stepped outside, but he didn't care. He needed to find Luffy now. He dialled his boyfriend' number that he had obtained minutes ago, hoping the younger would pick up.

Luffy sniffled sadly, tears running down his cheeks as he found himself sitting in front of his late mother's grave. "A-Ace..." He mumbled. "M-mum... I-I want... you here, mum!" He got into a ball like position, hugging his knees to his chest on the humid ground, the tears refusing to stop. "I knew it! He can't love me! Gramps was right, no one can l-love me!"

Suddenly his phone started to vibrate. Who could possibly be calling him now? At this late hour? Could it be Vivi? He looked at his phone, the number labelled as "unknown", so it couldn't be someone he was so close to, he had everyone he was close to's numbers, except—

"Lu?"

Except Ace...

"Lu! Where are you?" Ace felt relief wash over him that Luffy actually answered the call.

"Bye Ace..."

Ace was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Listen to me! ...shit!" Luffy could hear Ace curse at the other end. Despite not wanting to talk to the other, he still didn't have the courage to end the call just yet.

"I don't want to talk to you! You're mean!" Luffy yelled into the phone childishly, sniffling a bit as the tears was still falling.

Luffy was definitely crying, this was obvious to Ace, he could hear it in Luffy's shaky voice. "Listen to me. It's not what you think—"

Luffy hung up. Not being able to listen to those excuses, those that you would hear in some kind of sappy drama romance movie. It was too unreal for him to mean it. He was lying.

After shedding a few more tears, Luffy passed out of exhaustion, still not perfectly fine as he had gone from the hospital earlier than he should have, and as a bonus it had to be raining, making his hair stick to his forehead, his clothes wet and cold.

Ace sighed, his heart broke from listening to how upset Luffy was. Oh yes, he had definitely seen him and Marco. He hung his head sadly, not bothering to care for the rain wetting his dark hair. He needed to search for Luffy. It was all Ace's fault on this one.

Breathing heavily from walking around for so long, he finally found the smaller, resting against a tree in the graveyard close to Ace's home. He was relieved to see the boy, fighting the urge to not just squeeze the life out of the sleeping figure. God, he had been worried! "Lu!" He yelled, running over to the person he was calling and sat in front of him, trying to shake him out of his sleeping state.

Luffy felt a drop of water falling onto his cheek, which caused him to open his eyes slowly. He felt warm air breathe at his face from above. "W-who?" He stopped once noticing who it was hovering over him. "No, go away!" He sat up, screaming and kicking as the older tried to keep him in place.

Ace sighed softly, ignoring the rude greeting. "What are you doing here?" He asked and picked the boy up in his arms bridal style.

"Put me down! Leave me alone! Mean! Asshole! Idiot!" He cursed out, his vocabulary of cursing not reaching far.

"Stop struggling! You'll catch a cold if you lay here any longer!" Ace hissed in return, worn out from his long search for Luffy. He continued to walk with him, not caring for Luffy's protests, squirming violently in his arms to try to get free, desperately trying to push Ace's face away when nothing else worked.

"I never get sick! And I never catch colds, so just le-le— ahh... achoo!" He sneezed. He really sucked at lying...

"Listen to me before you just run off..."

Luffy managed to get loose from Ace's hold on him, uselessly making a run for it before Ace threw the boy over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and started to walk home.

"I hate you! Idiot!" Luffy whined, hitting Ace's back repeatedly. "I don't want to listen to you! I hate you!"

"Believe me, I've noticed." Ace said in a bored tone, carrying him all the way to his home, Luffy giving up on hitting him half way and settled with just hanging upside down from Ace's shoulder.

"Achoo..!" He sneezed, trying desperately to cover his mouth from Ace to hear.

Ace opened the door to his house, carrying the weight on his shoulders to the couch to throw him off there. He sighed again.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate YOU!" Luffy chanted over and over again, crossing his arms tightly to prove how angry he was. "Hmpf."

"How and when did you get out of the hospital?" Ace started.

"I left 5 hours ago! They said I could go home, so I went to Vivi's place because I couldn't find you in the hospital anywhere!" Luffy glared, kicking a bit. "And this dress is annoying!" He added.

Shit. He knew he should have stayed. He thought Luffy would be busy with his there, and he was only going to leave for a short time, not anticipating that Vivi would be a hell to look for. That had been a serious bad move for him, hadn't it? "You look well in that dress though." He started awkwardly, which only made Luffy pout and look away from him. Ace sighed again. "Lu, I'm not cheating on you. Marco just happened to be there with me, and the holding hands thing was an accident!"

"When did I say you were cheating on me? You have to be dating if you want to cheat!"

"You have to be—!" Ace stared at the younger in shock." ...Ah. So that's how it is." He turned away, anger suddenly boiling inside of him. "I went through all that shit for you, and in the end it was all a big joke?!"

Luffy blinked, a little surprised by the change of tones. "I never told you to help me!"

"Well, if I didn't help you, you would be some sex slave for a group of disgusting guys! You'd rather want that? Cause I'm sure Kid would agree to fuck you even how damaged he might be!"

Luffy got up, looking down on the floor to avoid meeting Ace's gaze. "So? This wouldn't be the first time it happened anyway...!" He turned to walk out. "I'm out of here."

"And for your information you were screaming for me the whole time it happened! of course you weren't asking for my help! ... and yet you're still a virgin." Ace glared, watching the younger walk out. "Great, hope you have fun on the street! Kid's sure to enjoy that! just don't count on my help again!"

"Ugh, I'M NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN, YOU IDIOT!" Luffy turned to him and yelled, tears threatening to spill once again. "Just cause I screamed for help, doesn't mean I'm a virgin. It means I don't like getting raped! Just go back to your friends who literally drool over you and treat you like a king!"

Not a virgin? This shocked Ace, and hurt him nonetheless, but he wouldn't show Luffy that, not in this situation. "Good for you! See how much I care! Go back to the street were you belong!" Ace hissed in return as the door slammed shut.

Ugh... Luffy really hated his life. Falling for the last person that would ever stay with him. He walked out in the rain, watching as the rain kept pouring down, the same rain that Ace had tried to stop him from staying in mere seconds ago. He supposed he could go back to Robin's place as he didn't feel like talking to his grandfather right now. Hell, he never did.

Ace sighed, knocking over a lamp and the small table it had innocently stood on seconds after. He pushed the dinning table down harshly, knocking all that stood on it to the floor and breaking it into a million pieces. He growled, continuing to break apart furniture to let out his anger, and soon enough the whole living room was one big mess, it looking like some beast had been set free into it. Ace breathed heavily, pulling the couch back to where it had been and collapsed onto it, hugging his knees and burying his face in his arms. He really wanted to cry... He hadn't meant for anything of this to happen and then Luffy had told him they weren't dating at all.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, not even sure of what he was texting, although he wanted to talk to Marco, or just someone... He didn't care.

Marco looked at his phone, a little startled by the sudden vibrations coming from it.

"_Ditch the party already and come over, fucking pineapple_." Ace had sent rudely. Had something happened to him?

"_Coming_." He replied.

"_Hurry!_" Ace groaned, throwing his phone aside and returning to bury his face in his arms.

Marco sighed. Something must have definitely happened: either Ace hadn't found Luffy or something had gone horribly wrong when he did, it wasn't everyday Ace acted like this.

"Open up, Ace!" Marco shouted, knocking on the door of Ace's house, 30 minutes after he had received the texts from his friend.

"You're fucking slow!" Ace yelled, not moving from his spot on the couch and not caring to open.

"Well, then I'll leave." Marco turned to leave, not bothering to put up with Ace's immaturity if he didn't even bother to open the door for him. The door was opened silently behind him, just like he had expected if he had threatened with leaving. He obviously wanted him there. Ace went back to curling into a ball on the sofa, hiding his face from his friend.

Marco walked in and closed the door behind him, staring at him from across the room. "So what happened?"

"Don't talk to me." Ace bit back.

Marco sighed heavily, this wasn't going anywhere. He went over to sit beside him, Ace only moving away from him and turning his head away. "What happened, Ace?"

"Why do you care?!" Ace hissed, looking up at him in anger and frustration. "Luffy happened." He said, his expression turning to a frown as he hung his head. "At least you can be happy now, there's no one to ruin my reputation or whatever you were getting so worked up about."

The blonde wasn't sure how to reply to this, he couldn't really say he was happy seeing Ace this way. Could he call it relief? that Luffy wasn't in the picture any more, or wouldn't be for very long. Ever since they had gotten together his heart had just been starting to break slowly, but it was far from repairing itself from this. Ace was broken, and this wasn't something he had seen often, not ever in fact, so of course he wasn't "happy" as the boy had stated. "You may be annoying and immature, and god are you immature." He mumbled the last part. "But you're still my friend, I wouldn't be happy if you aren't. So you met up with Luffy?"

"Yes." Was Ace's simple reply, giving a small nod.

"And he started a fight with you? broke up with you? what did he do? I can't read your mind. I wasn't there."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Then why did you invite me in the first place? Tell me what happened or I'll..." Marco tried to think of a quick threat to make. "I'll tell Luffy you had sex with Vivi." That was lame...

"What the hell?!" Ace responded in anger, lifting his head to throw a book at Marco's face.

Ouch... That didn't work. Of course it wouldn't. How stupid could he be? "Hey, tell me what happened. You love him, don't you?"

"I do, but...!" Ace began to mumble what had happened, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Don't mumble."

"He doesn't like me back!" Ace burst out, another object flying Marco's way, which he this time managed to dodge.

"How do you know he doesn't like you back?!"

"He said I couldn't be cheating with you because me and him weren't together!" Ace panted, sweat running down his forehead from the constant yelling. He turned to hug the pillow behind him, burying his face into it and saying something that came out as muffled noises into it.

"Oh." Marco nodded at the answer. "But do you know why he said that?" He didn't really know Luffy much so he couldn't give him much information. He didn't even know about him before Ace had brought the guy with him to school, hand in hand. "Maybe he's not aware of how much you like him and think you're just pretending, when you date as much girls as you do it's easy to think you'll ditch them the next day."

"Mhm." Ace muttered into the pillow. "I've been telling him I love him a million times though, he's the one acting disgusted whenever I come too close."

Marco was amazed he managed to make anything out of what he had said with that large blue pillow to cover his mouth with. "Maybe it's his first time being in a relationship. He might be nervous."

"He said he wasn't a virgin..."

"W-What? but he's only 13."

Ace lifted his head enough so that Marco could hear him better. "So of course it's not his first time being in a relationship." He said, hugging the pillow closer to him, and Marco could swear tears was near to fall from the corners of his eyes.

Somebody give this broken hearted girl some ice cream, Marco thought for a brief second, pushing the thought aside as saying anything like this out loud would probably just make things worse for Ace. He never showed his tears to anyone, so if he finally decided to trust Marco enough to do this now, then he wouldn't make him embarrassed of doing so. He hit Ace's back lightly, smiling at him. "Just give him some time. Talk to him."

"How am I supposed to?" Ace spat, getting up from the couch and throwing the pillow exactly where the book from earlier had hit. "He refuses to hear me out. besides, he's the one who should come and talk to me, not me!" He reasoned, acting very immature as he always did.

Now Marco's face had enough of the constant new friends thrown at him. "Ugh, you talk to him!" He hissed, picking the pillow from his face and throwing it back in Ace's, knocking the freckled teen over so he fell backwards. "He will talk to you eventually, just give it a chance."

Ace sat up, looking away and pouting. "I'm sure he'll ditch me again."

"He won't. Just do it."

"Fine! I'll try to talk to him!"

Finally... "Good." That stubborn idiot was near impossible to convince. "Well, I'm going back to Vivi's party, you want me to go back here after that?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind the company... Mum's out, and I don't want to handle dad alone if he decides to show up again." Ace said, getting up from the floor.

"That psycho is still after you and your mum?"

Ace nodded.

"I'll be going then, see ya in a bit." The blonde said, hitting Ace's back again, this time harder.

"Stop that!"

* * *

Robin easily noticed the visibly depressed teenagers on her doorstep, hurrying to get the door. "Are you okay, Luffy? you don't seem well." She wondered, looking down at the teary eyed boy.

"R-Robin..." Luffy sniffled, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his arm. "I messed up... a-again..." He began to sob as Robin pushed him inside and closed the door once he had entered.

"What makes you say that?" She wondered, giving the younger a cup of tea as he sat down in the couch. Luffy accepted it and continued to sob, staring into his reflection in the cup. He began to explain in between sobs about what had happened along with his thoughts all since he had gotten together with Ace and how he had appeared to be right about the fact.

"Have you tried to hear him out? If he said it was different you should at least listen."

"But..." She was right, but he already knew what Ace would say. It would come out as something like "it was an accident, I didn't mean to," but no proper explanation and excuse, he had seen far too much drama shows with Nami to know.

"If he got so upset I'm sure he didn't just pretend to like you." Robin said, which made Luffy lift his head up to look at her. Now he hadn't thought of that one. Robin was always the one to say genius things, wasn't she?

"What do you think I should do?" Luffy wondered, thinking it was just best to listen to his teacher and friend for advice rather to listen to his own brain of meaningless thoughts.

"Just talk to him." She smiled. "I guarantee it'll be a different reply then what you'd expect."

"Really?" Luffy beamed, feeling relief wash over him just like that. Robin was the best!

Robin smirked. "Let me tell you a secret."

"Oh?"

"Your name's all over his work whenever he hands it in."

"What, really?" Luffy's eyes widened causing the dark haired woman to giggle. Luffy pouted. "Ace isn't **that** girly."

"Well, I suppose not, but you'd never know."

Luffy nodded. "I will talk to him tomorrow."

"Good."

* * *

Two hours later, Marco finally arrived back to Ace's place, yet again nobody opening that god forsaken door. Was he deaf or something?! "Ace, open u—" He realized the door was already open and stepped inside slowly, not aware of the presence sitting in the sofa once he entered the living room.

Although it didn't take him long to understand what Ace had done when he had been gone. "What the hell is up with all these empty cans of beer? Don't tell me you drank them all just now."

Ace nodded slightly, semi-unconscious on the sofa before he sat up lazily, his hair messy for who knows what he had been doing. Marco couldn't tell what had been messed up and destroyed before he came earlier or moments before he had just arrived.

"Does it matter to ...youuu?" Ace hiccuped. "I bought them all myself with my own money!" He shouted unnecessarily loud, and for what appeared to be no reasoning behind at all, decided to lay down on the table to catch some ... sleep? "You've got a pineapple on your head..." He mumbled drunkenly.

Ace really was wasted...

Trying his best to ignore the insult thrown his way, he went over to his friend and tried to help him up to his room so he could sleep, which Ace didn't agree to at all.

"Leave me alone, pineapple!"

"Will you stop with that nickname?! I'll kill you the next time you say it."

"Kill me? Then I'll kill you afterwards!" Ace yelled, pushing Marco away and stood on top of the table, but just as fast falling off of it again.

Marco sighed. He wasn't making any sense at all. He caught the freckled boy in his arms and picked him up, arms placed under his legs and behind his back. Ace must have been far more upset than he had anticipated. "Let's get you upstairs before you hurt yourself any further." Although he didn't get a moment more to speak as Ace was already asleep in his arms, with a rather peaceful expression despite the angry behaviour just moments ago. The blonde went upstairs to Ace's room, trying as quietly as he could to not wake him as he put Ace carefully on the bed, but it seeming to be of no use as Ace made a displeased whining noise in return.

Marco raised an eyebrow as Ace began to mumble some random crap he had no clue what meant. He sounded like a baby with that drunken gibberish talk.

"My hair is at least worth 20 berries!" Ace exclaimed and sat up, almost seeming in shock as if though someone was indeed trying to buy his hair for any lower than the price given.

"What the hell are you saying, Ace..."

Before he got any time to turn downstairs to leave, Marco found himself being pulled down with the other on the bed, on top of him for a fact. He got a very clear view of Ace's face, his expression looking rather sad like he was disappointed his pineapple of a friend actually had decided to ditch him in such rough times.

"Ace, this isn't a joke. Let go of me."

The raven haired complied with the request to Marco's surprise, setting him free and sitting up again. "You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?! BECAUSE TO YOU I'M JUST A BURDEN!" He yelled, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

Yup, he definitely had been drinking because he was upset over Luffy.

He didn't even know if he wanted to bother to reply, it wasn't like Ace would listen anyway, not in this drunken state and definitely not when he was back to normal either.

With the lack of reply, Ace turned his head down and hiccuped several times. His face was bright red from the alcohol, breathing heavily like he had been running for hours. Another failed attempt at leaving was made as Ace moved his arms around his neck, the smaller suddenly bringing his face closer to his. This didn't sound good...

"Ace... Get off of ...me."

"You don't like it when I kiss you?" Said person managed to breathe out, Marco being amazed at how he managed to say that sentence in such a tone, he would be fooled to think he was fully sober if it wasn't for his alcohol breath and half lidded eyes coming closer to his own. Uh oh—

Before he could voice another complaint, Ace's lips was already on his own.

Ace pulled away quickly, still the same angry expression on his face. "Why are you so angry at me, Lu?!" He yelled.

Oh. So that's how it was. Ace thought he was Luffy. He wasn't sure if he should cheer or sob to this.

"I'm not angry." Marco responded simply. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Of course I know who! ... I'm talking ... to ..." He looked down, suddenly

finding the floor very interesting, hiccuping every now and then. "It's not like I like you or anything!" He denied, to Marco's surprise.

Tsundere mode?

"You what... Ace..." Marco sighed again, which he had been doing a pretty damn lot lately with him around.

"Don't get any ideas!" Ace continued, still having a tight grip around Marco's neck.

"Yeah. I get it, but—" Marco stopped, noticing Ace had begun to cry much to his dismay. Okay, this could be dealt with tomorrow, he couldn't care less now. He pushed the smaller back down on the bed, proceeding to kiss him deeply, much to Ace's surprise, although he quickly returned it.

Fuck this. He'd deal with the consequences tomorrow.


	16. I Trust You

Short chapter, but you got double as the normal length last time, so don't start complaining. |8 besides, I don't think you would need anymore for this chapter.

Somehow I'm procrastinating so much I just end up writing fanfiction when it's past 4 am at night. Great time to write, isn't it? it's around 6 am now... What am I doing with my life..

Well, who needs sleep anyway. Pssht.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up, unaware of the sleeping figure beside him. He felt exhausted, like he had been running for hours, although this was odd as he had just woken up. He wasn't usually the one to get tiring nightmares either, so–

He turned his head to the side noticing the other person fast asleep beside him. The memories of last night came flowing back to him, although he hadn't been the one drunk at the time, his actions still felt a bit foggy. Why did Ace have to jump him like this? And how could he possibly hold back and resist that temptation he had been longing for since day one?

But now he realized how deep he had brought himself into this.

Bad idea. Terribly so.

He got up from the bed, slipping on his clothes as swiftly as he could, hopefully not waking the other up. School was soon starting, and they were late, so he had a good excuse to pull the sheets away from Ace and yell at him to get up before he noticed the mess beneath him.

"Ah, bright light." Ace mumbled sleepily, shutting his eyes from the sun, hair sticking in every direction, which was in Marco's head really fucking adorable, if it hadn't been for Ace being naked with it. Oh god, what had he gotten himself up in? Especially Ace, he would burn and kill him if he found out.

"We're 15 minutes late! Get up!" He shouted, grabbing the freckled teen's arm and pulling him off the bed to throw him into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and being far from gentle as he did.

"What the hell, Marco?!" He heard shouting coming from behind the door.

"Hurry up!"

Ace blinked and looked around, getting up from the floor in confusion. What was that all about? What a fucking rude way to wake him up.

* * *

"My back hurts like hell for some reason." Ace whined, trying to catch up with the person that woke him up in such a abrupt manner. He really wasn't a morning person, he thought Marco knew as much... Couldn't this dork just leave him alone? bleh. His backside was aching, and he hadn't the slightest clue why. Same goes for the fact that he was naked the moment he had woken up. Had he been stripping in his sleep or something? With Marco there? Well, that must have been awkward. No wonder he kicked him to the bathroom the moment he opened his eyes.

He walked as though he was going to crash into the ground at any moment stumbling over small rocks he encountered on the way, tired eyelids threatening to close every other second.

"We have maths now, you can sleep there." Marco responded. It wasn't like Ace did anything but sleep at school anyway, no matter what the teachers threatened to do to him.

He saw Luffy walking with their teacher Robin in the corner of his eye. Hopefully Ace didn't see him, if he started complaining to Luffy like he did to him, it wouldn't be long before he put two and two together about what happened last night. At least that's what he thought, and the other side of him just wanted Ace to stay away and just be with him, despite the fact Ace didn't seem to remember a single thing from yesterday ever since he had gotten drunk. Was that a good or a bad thing?

He grabbed Ace's wrist and pulled him to class, which obviously didn't go unnoticed by Luffy as he had been stealing glances in his and Ace's direction since the moment he got close enough to see it was them. Ace only complained about his aching back before he was thrown into his classroom.

So it was really true, huh? Ace was walking with Marco to school and holding his hand. Luffy didn't know what to think and just shrugged it off, he'd talk to him anyway.

Couldn't someone please just release him from this torture chamber? He wanted to go to the class he shared with Luffy and that fast! He couldn't take this atmosphere between them anymore. He was still worried about how the talk with Luffy would turn out. He would probably still hate him, but it was worth a shot? If not he could just complain to Marco that his advice sucked more than his hairstyle.

By, pure "accident," he threw his eraser into the teacher's coffee cup on the desk right in front of him. Whoops.

"What did you do just now?" Marco asked in a rather bored tone, too used to Ace's constant pranks to survive high school.

"Nothinggg~"

Marco sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

He hadn't realized how awful Luffy looked until he walked into English class later that day. Hadn't he been sleeping much? From the looks of it it was more like he hadn't caught a single moment of sleep. Was this Ace's fault? What else could it possibly be? It sucked to say he had been sleeping like a log in comparison, but his head was aching and so was his back... What was the deal with his back? He couldn't remember his bed ever being that hard.

Ace turned to look at Luffy, although it was hard to meet his gaze when he kept staring into his desk, even if his friends seem to be desperate to make a conversation with him. It didn't seem like he gave a flying fuck.

"Hello Luffy!" Chopper cheered upon noticing his friend finally returning to school. He had been skipping an awful lot lately, and this just wasn't like Luffy at all.

"Hey." Was all Luffy replied in return. No happy greeting like usual, or changing the subject to what awesome things happened lately and why he had been gone. No, just a simple nothing as Luffy only turned his head to pay attention to class, for which, was also very unusual.

"Luuuffyy!~" Hancock squealed, finally seeing her favourite student back in class. God, had she been worried. He hadn't responded to any of her texts either! ... As usual... She supposed he was just shy or speechless to say anything, and far from the fact that maybe a teacher spamming a pupil's phone was beyond creepy. "You're back!" She was practically drooling at this point, and it was driving Ace insane.

Very fucking insane.

Hands off, there's no way he would hand Luffy over to that love sick woman.

"Anyway," she changed the subject, suddenly turning serious and directing her gaze to the rest of the class. "The play is in 2 month from now, so shoo shoo, go do your work! And same to you, Luuffyy~ Please try your best to be Juliet, even if you have the worst partner ever and I would be happy to replace him." She giggled at the last part, her tone changing as it usually did when she spoke to him.

Everyone quickly escaped to work on theirs. Ace hesitantly approached the younger, feeling rather awkward standing by his desk like this, and Luffy not seeming to even want to raise his head to look at him. Geez, he must really hate him.

"Let's practice then." He said simply, not wanting to come off even more awkward by starting the conversation with what happened yesterday. He sat down on his desk, as it was a usual habit to do so and he didn't feel like getting himself a chair.

"Get off the table and sit on a chair! Can't you do that?! And stop looking at me!" Luffy hissed, standing up in anger. Ace blinked in surprise.

"Are you still angry?!"

"Of course I am!"

Luffy huffed, sitting back down and found the script, attempting to read the lines, but being far too deep into his thoughts to focus. Ace did the same, however not wanting to take this crap and threw the papers to the ground. "Luffy, tell me... What's your problem?!"

"Why do you care?! I'm nothing to you anyway!" Luffy retorted, tears threatening to spill, yet he wouldn't let them as both Usopp and Chopper was sitting by him watching them, along with Hancock and some other- confused to where they should go- students.

"Nothing to me? Where the hell did you get that idea from?!"

"From how you move on to someone else every fucking week! ...You could've at least warn me before leaving me in the hospital like that!" He really shouldn't be crying, but it was damn hard for him to keep the tears in.

Hancock raised an eyebrow. Hospital? Move on? What were they talking about? … She didn't mind Luffy showing hate towards Ace in this way, but this made her curious how close they actually were. So this is why he hadn't been replying her texts! Ace had taken his phone and wouldn't let Luffy respond to her no matter what! And then he had tied him to a chair and tried to press out of him that he loved Ace and not her! But Luffy wouldn't tell him that because he was deeply in love with Hancock! Oh, her brave Luffy...

"I told you it wasn't like that!"

"You've got hickeys all over your neck!" Luffy shouted, noticing the bitemarks Ace had from his neck to down his chest. Why had he not seen that before? And what exactly had he been doing with Marco the day before?! Now he seriously was pissed off, not to mention hurt. There was no way Ace was telling the truth now, even how much he was hoping for it.

"What?" Ace's confusion grew, desperately trying to look at his neck for what Luffy was referring to. He had what? How was that possible? "I don't remember ever doing anything but going to bed last night! I didn't do anything with him! He's my friend and nothing more!"

"How can I believe you when you're a player!?"

Ah, so that's why he wouldn't believe him. The rumours, how could he have forgotten about that... he didn't know Luffy actually believed or listen to that. After all they had been through it was surprising he bothered to listen to such.

Ace took a deep breath.

"The only boyfriend I've had is YOU! In fact I've never been in a relationship with others but YOU! I've never been with anyone else! The rumours are just some crap girls made up to look cool after I rejected them!" He yelled in return, stomping out of the classroom angrily.

Luffy stood frozen in shock, not caring about how other people had been watching the whole thing, and Ace's annoying fangirls screaming in the background from Ace's shocking confession. He couldn't tell if the fangirls were sounding excited or absolutely horrified, he was going for both, although he didn't care much. The information was still busy sinking in. First relationship? Was he for real?

That was a lot of information to take in at once. Just what...

He wanted to cry and shout on how deeply relieved he was, Although it still didn't answer how he got those hickeys, and what he was doing with Marco.

Still the fact that Ace had never been in a relationship before, it was really something that would have never crossed his mind that could have been anything close to possible.

* * *

The following day, Ace wasn't anywhere to be found. Ace was gone. Had he been skipping school? According to Ace's group of friends – whom he so shyly tried to ask, as he saw no other choice – he wasn't at home either. Now the only option left was to ask Marco, who he kind of wished wouldn't know anything about it as he didn't want him to be closer to Ace then he was, even if it was the sad reality.

He had decided, after Ace's outburst the day before, he would trust Ace, even if there were love bites all over his neck. He just wouldn't think much about it, and hopefully nothing of the sort would turn up again. Yupp, he definitely wanted to trust him if Ace seemed to trust him enough to share such a fact with him openly.

"Have you seen Ace?" Luffy asked, stopping Marco from where he was heading in the lunch break. He tilted his head to the side, blinking with owlish eyes.

Marco was rather surprised the small boy was looking for Ace all of a sudden, yesterday when he had talked to his friend it sounded like Luffy hated Ace even more than before. He was guessing this had changed. Sigh. He really seemed to be stuck on Ace no matter what. "He's in jail."

"W-what?"

"In jail. The police caught him for nearly killing some guy, don't know what happened."

Luffy knew exactly who he was talking about. Kid, wasn't it? So he really did get punished for that...

Luffy nodded, turning to leave and facing the ground sadly.

It was his fault... and here he really wanted to talk to Ace...

* * *

"Is Ace gonna be back tomorrow?" Luffy shouted through the halls the next day, hoping for a better reply.

"No. Far from it."

"Aw..." Luffy's expression changed to a frown as he stopped and walked away sadly.

* * *

"Is he back now?" He wondered, following Marco around the school.

"No."

* * *

"Back now?" Luffy asked the following day.

"It'll take at least a month."

* * *

"Back now?"

"I said in a month."

* * *

"Now?"

"Will you shut it?! He's back when he's back, for god's sake! Get a life!" Marco snapped, sick of being asked the same question every damn day.

Luffy pouted. "Okay..."

* * *

Luffy sighed, sitting in his room at Robin's place-as Robin had been so used to him staying there - the guest room had turned to his own personal private room. He waved his feet around in boredom. Wanting to see Ace so damn much! But he wasn't even allowed to call or see him in prison. Unfair guards! Unfair life!

He was only hoping Ace missed him too... despite their earlier quarrel.

He really wished they would just release him already! Didn't they understand he needed to talk to him?! It wasn't like making him stay there any longer was going to make Ace calm down. And it wasn't like that kind of thing was ever going to happen again! So why bother?

Ace was going to be released tomorrow, so much he found out from his mean and grumpy pineapple of a friend and he was both anxious and excited of what the events of tomorrow would bring. Would Ace be angry with him?

He didn't want Ace to be angry with him...

Luffy got so sad when he did... It hurt ten times more than when any of his friends got pissed off at his actions.

* * *

Saturday morning, the day after, he easily got out of bed compared to the other days when he had problems just forcing his leg out from the sheets into the cold air. Finally Ace was home, so he could at last tell him what he had been having on his mind for so long. Man, was he getting impatient! Ace sure as hell knew how to keep him waiting.

He hurried out the doors, before even Robin was up, which was a rare occurrence. Soon enough finding himself knocking on Ace's door, with some form of excitement, yet stopping to look down at the ground as he heard footsteps inside. Suddenly he grew very tense.

The door was opened, even if he heard no form from sound coming from the person. His mum's car wasn't there, it had to be Ace opening the door... with that thought in mind he took a step forward, jumping into the older's arms.

"Ace!"

Ace's eyes widened in shock at the sudden figure clinging onto him, burying his face in his chest. That was unexpected. "Luffy?" What was he doing here? He thought he hated him.

"I'm not angry, Ace! I love you!" Luffy mumbled into his chest. Ace was confused what to say to this, clearly surprised by this sudden change, but he was far from complaining.

Ace's arms moved around the younger. "You missed me, huh?"

Luffy nodded. "Mhm!" Tears stained Ace's shirt, Luffy's hands holding onto the article of clothing tightly. He started to shake, not aware he was bottling these kind of emotions inside, but somehow couldn't bring himself to stop. Ace didn't seem angry! He was happy! Really happy!

Ace saw the neighbours and people passing by suddenly stopping to look at what was going on at Ace's doorstep, so he pulled the crying boy in with him, closing the door behind them.

"I promise to trust you. I don't care..." Luffy sniffled, taking breaks in between his words. "If you did something … with Marco! Just don't... do anything like that... again... please."

Ace couldn't help but smile. "Promise."

* * *

The drama isn't over. eue

MARINATHEDREAMCRUSHER, AHAHAHA– *shot*

I feel like this chapter went a little too fast, is this just me?


	17. I'm Topping!

Late update. Q_Q I'm so sorry. So much troubles I'm going through lately. & such a short chapter too. My fault. ;_; I hope you haven't left me yet!

But did anyone read the latest manga chapters? They're calling Luffy for Lucy! Seems my name for fem!Luffy was canon after all.

There's M rated content in this, feel free to skip it if you don't want to read that stuff. It's up to you. There's some Luffy/Ace in this, meaning seme!Luffy, mainly cause Neena kept complaining I was being a bad seme, so I dared her to try it out as Luffy. u_u she failed though so it's okay. 8) & She wrote most of this... I just wrote the end. BecauseIwouldjustburstoutingigglesifItriedtowritei t.

* * *

"So who have you done it with? Since you're not... a virgin." Ace pulled away from the younger's lips, asking in a rather displeased tone at the thought of someone else touching Luffy. He couldn't seem to find it in his head to approve no matter who it could have been, even if it was someone Luffy had loved.

Luffy bit his bottom lip nervously and tilted his head down. "I-it happened last year... Kid did it." He said hesitantly, anxiously waiting for the other's reply. Ace's eyes widened in shock from hearing Kid's name again.

"Kid? Kid did?!" He near about shouted into Luffy's ear. He only nodded.

"But it's not like I wanted to do it! ... He f-forced me to ... that's the reason he thinks I belong to him." He whispered the last part, looking down and feeling rather ashamed like he shouldn't have been admitting that. Ace seemed far from pleased.

"I really should have killed him the first time!"

Luffy sighed and laughed lightly. "But I'm glad you didn't, because you wouldn't be here if you did ... I don't want to wait for you to get your ass out of prison again." He leaned in to hug the older in an attempt to calm him down.

Ace sighed. "Let's just say rape doesn't count as your first time." he said and returned the embrace.

"I don't want it to be." he responded.

Ace cupped Luffy's cheek to tilt his head upwards in order to look him in the eyes. "To tell you the truth, I've never done it ...before." he confessed, a small blush creeping onto his face as he looked away. Luffy was taken aback once more. Well, he supposed the fact that Ace hadn't been with anyone would have been his first clue that Ace was a virgin, but seeing him say it like this seemed too ... unreal. Had it been around a month ago he wouldn't have believed a single word. He used to appear as the biggest 'playboy' in school, and there he was telling him the complete opposite, proving him how wrong he had been. He wasn't complaining though. Certainly.

"Then I'm glad I'm your first." Luffy smiled.

Ace captured Luffy's lips in response, which was easily interrupted by Ace's mum innocently making her way down the stairs.

"Oh! Ehh! Sorry for disturbing, I was just – ...I will just go!" she stuttered, all the blood running to her face. She ran out, grabbing the keys in her hurry and slamming the door behind her.

Ace stared with a bored look, turning his head back to his boyfriend to let out a laugh.

"Maybe we should go to your room? The couch is a little uncomfortable..." Luffy asked, following Ace upstairs as mentioned. Luffy soon after found himself on his back in Ace's bedroom, his hands on either side of Luffy's face, leaning down to kiss him again. Luffy pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes, feeling rather impatient, especially with the lack of action from Ace as he seemed to only be in for the make outs.

"You're confused on how to do it with a guy... aren't you?"

Ace looked back in surprise. Was he really that obvious? He nodded, turning his head to avoid the younger's gaze. "I don't have the slightest clue how guys do it actually."

Luffy blinked with owlish eyes in return. He didn't know at all? His expression turned to a smirk. Maybe he could switch this around just a bit. "Shishishi... than I will show you~" he snickered, changing their positions so that he was on top. Ace just gaped blankly. Did this mean –

"No... NO NO NO!" He immediately sat up, causing Luffy to slide down into his lap. Luffy gave a displeased pout.

"We can do this some other time then."

"NO!"

Luffy chuckled darkly in his mind. Thought so.

"It's okay, just... " he breathed out. "be gentle." Ace murmured the last words, looking anywhere but at his lover.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion, although smirking on the inside. "I will!" with that he kissed Ace and gently pushed him back down.

**_– M rated content –_**

As the kiss deepened Luffy felt Ace grab the back of his head and push him deeper onto him, proceeding to lick his lower lip, Luffy easily granting him access into his mouth, feeling Ace's tongue invade in. Pulling back, Luffy kissed down Ace's chest, while reaching down to rub his hard member, soon earning a moan from the older.

"Ahh!" Ace quickly covered his mouth, not wanting to make that embarrassing sound ever again. Luffy on the other hand, got even more turned on by this. Who knew Ace could make these kind of sounds?

Luffy pouted again. "I want to hear you, Ace." he said, forcibly taking Ace's hand away from his mouth and biting one of his nipples.

"Ng – ...ah..."

Ace felt beyond embarrassed at this point. His 'manly' pride going down the drain, but somehow he felt too turned on to care. Luffy bit and sucked onto Ace's neck, making a hickey, causing Ace to shiver in pleasure.

Luffy sat up and took his shirt off, leaning back down down to open Ace's zipper to release his erection. Luffy felt the blood rise to his cheeks at his size, somehow feeling relieved that Ace was the bottom in this situation. Ace looked away upon noticing Luffy's staring. "D-don't get used to this! ... I'm not letting you top next time!"

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts, looking back at Ace to smirk. "Okay, but I am now." He said as he moved his head down to lick the base of Ace's length, causing the older to shake from the pleasure. Getting tired of being teased, Ace grabbed on to Luffy's hair to pull him closer, Luffy eventually obeying his wish and taking the length into his mouth. Luffy bobbed his head up and down until Ace buckled his hips. He pulled back, stroking it slowly and almost mockingly, not planning to let the other cum yet.

Ace however wasn't pleased and soon enough grew tired of being bottom in this situation, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders and pushing him down on his back and crawling on top of him. Luffy whimpered in return, looking at him in slight displeasure. He wasn't finished! Ace smirked, knowing full well what he was thinking. He moved his head to kiss down Luffy's jaw line, only to stop at his neck. "It's my turn now." he whispered huskily into his ear, causing Luffy to shudder and gasp. They pushed their lips together once again, but this time more passionate and deep.

Eventually, Ace felt tired of foreplay, suddenly finding the confidence to proceed. He pulled back from the kiss, reaching out to the nightstand to grab some lube. Don't even ask what it was doing there. He poured the liquid onto his hand and brought his fingers to Luffy's entrance, pushing one carefully inside, watching Luffy's expression as he did in case he wanted to stop.

The smaller didn't seem to mind, pushing himself down on the fingers to get them to go deeper. He had to admit, he was used to a rough treatment for this kind of action, Ace being slow and gentle like this was not entirely ideal as you would expect. "Just do it." he whined.

Ace seemed rather surprised, but soon enough complied with the request, lining himself up in front of him to penetrate inside of him. "Tell me if it hurts... okay?" he said with concern in his voice. Luffy's hands flung his arms around the other's neck, gritting his teeth at the painful intrusion. It hurt a lot. Ace pushed himself deeper inside, reaching up where his fingers couldn't possibly get. Luffy groaned in return.

"Ah! A-Ace!" He moaned.

Eventually the groans turned to pleasured moans. Ace slid himself almost fully out and once again thrust back inside. Luffy clung onto Ace for his dear life as the thrusts began a rhythm. Ace pushed against a particular spot that made Luffy see white, causing him to moan loudly. "Found it." Ace thought to himself, continuing to thrust against that one spot.

The unbearable pleasure became too much, Luffy leaning in and nipping on Ace's neck. His nails dug into Ace's back and shoulders, drawing out blood.

"Ngh... Lu!" Ace slammed into Luffy causing the latter to arch his back as tears started to run down his face. After a few more thrusts Luffy was at his limit, climaxing on their stomachs. Ace felt Luffy's walls closing down on him and with a couple more thrusts he filled Luffy from the inside.

Ace collapsed on top of his lover, gathering the strength to get off of him.

_**- M Rated content - ****End**_

"Ace, you're crushing me" Luffy's breathing became heavy, as he gasped for air in unison to Ace's own breathing.

"Ah sorry." Ace mumbled, awkwardly getting off the younger to settle beside him. Luffy turned to snuggle up to him, saying something almost incoherently to Ace about how his back would definitely ache in the morning and that it was all his fault, followed by a laugh to show he wasn't serious when blaming him. "Then I'll carry you." Ace offered in return, petting Luffy's head gently.

"Huh? ... Thanks Ace. You're the best." Luffy lied his head onto Ace's chest, listening to his heart beat as he felt himself getting lulled to sleep by it's beat.

"It's not even past 4 in the evening. You shouldn't sleep. We need to clean before mum shows up in here."

"Oh yeah, I feel sticky." Luffy grimaced as he sat up. His back was aching so getting up on his feet felt to be about nearly an impossible task. Ow... Ace could have been a bit more gentle with him...

Ace frowned and picked him up upon noticing his new found distress.

"You still have energy! ... Wow cool!"

Ace stared back in confusion. "You seemed in pain." He carried the younger to the bathroom in order to clean off the liquid sticking to their bodies. He put Luffy down into the bathtub carefully, reaching to turn on the hot water.

"The water's great, come on, Ace!"

Ace complied, getting into the bathtub as well. "It's cold."

"Really? You're weird." Luffy responded, the temperature was definitely way higher than what he was used to already. Ace shrugged. Luffy could feel something running down his leg, immediately making him blush. "Did you... cum inside me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ace leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to relax, only to be interrupted.

"Stupid Ace!" The smaller of the two yelled, hitting the other lightly on the arm. Ace gave a look of confusion in return. "Why did you cum inside me? How will I clean up!?"

Honestly Ace didn't see the big deal. "What were you expecting me to do?!"

Luffy pouted in return.

"Ne Ace?" He mumbled after awhile, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"How would it be if we never met? Or just didn't pay attention to each other?"

"Sounds like an awful thing to think about."

Luffy nodded In agreement, not concerning himself with things any further. He had a good point. "I'm glad we had that project! I like being with you." Ace felt a blush creeping onto his face, looking away in an futile attempt to hide it. "You're blushing!"

At that statement, Ace pushed his face down into the water. "uhhggg... A-Ace... ebebfe!" Luffy coughed, desperately kicking around to get up for air. The older let go of him with a 'tsk' staring anywhere but at him.

Luffy began to cough. "T-tsundere!"

"I'm what?!" Ace hit his head in annoyance.

"Ouch! … a t-sun-de-re!" He stuck his tongue out childishly. "Blehh!" Earning him another hit to the head.

"Shut up!"

"You're mean!"

"I wouldn't, if you would just learn to shut up!"

Luffy sniffled a bit, tilting his head down and tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Ace's confusion grew again. "You're so mean... feels like you hate me sometimes."

"No, I..."

"T-than... what?" Luffy stuttered in between sniffles.

"I... how do I say this..."

"Shishishi."

The freckled teen looked at him in surprise. Was he suddenly laughing at him? Didn't he just cry?

"Haha! Look at your face!"

Ace glared.

"I was joking!" Luffy laughed, getting out of the water to wrap a towel around his waist. "Can I sleep in your bed this time?"

"You would crawl into it even if I said no."

Luffy giggled in agreement and left the bathroom. "Yay!" Ace could hear him cheer from his room, the sound of the bed creaking against the wall as he jumped onto it.

"You do realize we need to clean up the mess from earlier?" Ace added as he advanced to the younger's location.

"I don't care!" Was his simple childish solution. Ace sighed and got into bed beside him, Luffy settling with his head against his chest, clinging onto him as if Ace would walk out on him at any given moment that night.

"Goodnight Ace."

"Night Lu."

Eventually Luffy felt himself falling asleep to the sound of his peaceful heartbeat.

* * *

They awoke to the most annoying sound in the world, at least in Ace's opinion, it really felt like it in that moment. He moved his hand away from his boyfriend's waist and reached over to the alarm clock on the bedside table, careful to smash it well so it could never make such an unpleasant noisy sound in it's sorry life ever again.

"5 more minutes..." Luffy mumbled faintly in his sleep. Ace got up slowly, knowing if he didn't, one more of the world's shitty creations would come in to cause even worse of a irritating noise than the first one. It was known as "the woman." The most worst type of them too: "the mum." He blinked tiredly, sun barely managing to sneak in from the end of the curtains.

"We'll be late." He tried to reason to the younger, although he was just as much trying to convince himself that they needed to get up in an instant. Taking a day off seemed pretty damn tempting. He lied back down, hands back around the smaller, but quickly retracted as he heard that terribly annoying sound he didn't want to hear right now.

"Wake up you two! It's mooorningg~!" Rouge cheered, slamming two metal lids for cooking pans together, making an incredibly loud noise.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ace snapped in return, Luffy still fast asleep and mumbling some things about meat as he hugged Ace's chest.

Rouge giggled almost evilly (Ace could swear) and went back downstairs.

* * *

"Oh! We're only 30 minutes late!" Luffy beamed happily as they went onto the school grounds.

"Only." Ace repeated sarcastically.

"Yepp!"

He didn't seem to get a slightest bit of sarcasm, did he?

"Bye bye, Ace. See ya later!" Luffy jumped up to kiss the older's cheek and ran to his class before Ace could voice a comment to the action.

Partly he felt relieved having Ace back, and actually being his. Finally being his. The other side of him was dying inside because he had to go to go to his class and wouldn't see him for over an hour! "Patience" and "waiting" wasn't words you could find in his dictionary. He ran through the halls as fast as he could, not caring to check who he might have mistakenly run over in his haste. Causing him to bump into a poor individual and knocking him to the floor along with it.

"Woa— Oww!" He sat up and rubbed his head, not paying attention the person he just collided with.

"Oh, sorry!" The person apologized in return, getting up on his feet and cursing under his breath from the pain of the hit. Luffy looked at him and nodded. He couldn't recall seeing this person around before, had he not paid attention enough perhaps? He thought he had seen everyone's faces by now though. Odd.

"I bumped into you." He laughed. Ace would apologize in return in a situation like this, right? "I'm sorry for doing that."

The stranger smiled in return. "It's fine."

He decided to skip everything else and just get right to the point that was making him curious. "I'm Luffy! Who are you? Are you new?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, haha. I'm looking for my classroom, but I can't seem to find it. Man, these halls are confusing! Oh, and nice to meet you Luffy." The stranger reached his hand out to shake Luffy's.

"I'm Sabo." He said.


	18. New Friend?

Again, such a terrible late update! Shame on me asdfghjklwfns... Oh well, I'm here again. u Technical difficulties this time, such as my dumb phone dying on me! (Meaning losing over half the chapter) and then my laptop doing the exact same thing. I've had no luck with this lately. :c it explains a lot when I had a nightmare in which my phone deleted the file as well. Frustrating... Next time it happens I'll flip mountains. Dammit.

Not the most interesting, full of drama, kind of chapter. But one needs a break and balance of things too, right? So enjoy the calm before the storm... for now. eve *fades back into the shadows*

I'm sorry if things seem sort of lazily written, I had to redo things 3 times after all. I tried my best to avoid it, but I know it still shows.

* * *

"Sabo."

Where had he heard that name before? He could swear it had been spoken from someone else's lips before. Certain. But he could not remember what, so it probably wasn't that crucial. "Nice to meet you, Sabo! So you're new?"

"Yup! I just moved here."

"Cool!" Luffy beamed in return. "What classes do you have right now? I got maths. So boring." He pouted at the thought.

"I think it was science. I don't know where I could find my classroom though. That piece of information seems to be lost. Do you know?" Sabo laughed out, almost nervously, if Luffy could understand it right. It didn't bother him much though.

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Ace got the same class! I will take you there! Follow me!" He offered enthusiastically. If one could even call that an offer rather than a demand. Sabo swore he could hear the younger mutter under his breath as they walked, something about how damn lucky he was to be with this person. Sabo chuckled.

Ace. That name. It couldn't be... Sabo wouldn't even allow himself to continue that chain of thoughts.

"YO ACE!" Luffy shouted as he barged into the classroom of said person. Ace spun his head in his direction at the mention of his name.

He was sitting in the right corner of the room, close to the windows, allowing him to block out what was going on in the class, and instead just watching whatever may be happening outside. No matter how interesting. After the rumours spreading about him and Luffy, or just simply that the "player" Ace was dating a guy, most of the girls had taken to removing the habit of stalking him, finally leaving him alone to his own business. Although space, he didn't quite get. Because now fan boys were swarming around him like flies in the same kind of fashion. Who knew there were so many gay & bisexual guys in this school. And after him, no less. It was sort of unnerving. What was so special about him?

"Lu, what are you doing... here...?" The sight of the person Luffy was bringing with him left him speechless. What the hell was **he** doing here?

What was he even doing **alive**?

"Showing this new guy his classroom! He got lost! Shishishi." He turned to the one beside him to speak. "That is Ac—" he stopped himself upon noticing both of the older teens' startled expressions. "You know each other?"

It **was** Ace! It just had to be Sabo's very own childhood friend of all people, didn't it?! Hopefully he wasn't mad for leaving him... Who was he kidding? He was probably plotting murder on him this very moment. Some nasty way at that. He swallowed hard, nervously raising his hand to wave at the one before him. "Hi Ace." He began, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Realization soon washed over Luffy. That's where he had heard the newcomer's name before. Sabo, was Ace's friend.

Ace's **dead **childhood friend.

Said person stood up from his chair in a rush, almost knocking his chair over, rocking back and forth before resuming to it's original position. "How are you alive?!" Ace shouted.

"Guess I have some explaining to do..." Sabo mumbled, avoiding his friend's gaze. This couldn't be good, he knew how Ace was; aggressive and short tempered. And even if he had a small piece in his brain where he in fact, missed him for all these years. He sure as hell wouldn't think about admitting it. "Listen! I know you're angry—"

The blow he thought would be aimed at his head at any moment, as Ace's footsteps began to go in his direction, never came, and soon enough he felt a pair of arms around him, hugging him tightly. He opened his eyes in astonishment, looking down on the now smaller friend of his, and was surprised to see a smile directed back at him.

"Eh?" Was he going to crush him like this or something...? This wasn't right, Ace didn't act like this... Just what? Sabo was rendered speechless at this behaviour. Luffy seemed to be clueless to the whole scene, tilting his head to the side and blinking, obviously trying to understand the situation, much like Sabo himself. "Is this true? Are you really... how?!"

Ace finally spoke, removing himself from the taller. He seemed a little annoyed now, but it was far from what Ace had been back then. Back then he would have... The thought gave Sabo shivers running down his spine. He would have been in some deep shit if things were like then.

"Does this mean my mum resurrected as well?" Luffy's eyes opened and closed repetitively, resembling one very stunned owl. The older two sweat dropped at the question.

"No, I don't think so, Luffy." Sabo dared to answer.

Luffy shrugged. "Oh okay, then."

"I'll tell you two about it later, alright?"

They nodded, though both being of the impatient kind and made a small whining noise, not satisfied with having to actually wait. "Well, you're not rude any more." Sabo continued.

"Not rude any more? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were uhh..." The blonde looked around nervously, now fearing his last assumptions of Ace's reaction again. "How do I put it... a tsundere?"

Luffy chuckled at this. "Shishishi, I knew it."

"What's with the constant tsundere thing?!" Ace spat, hitting both their heads, earning them both a bump on their forehead.

"That's cause you are!" Luffy retorted rubbing his head. "Hmpf!"

Sabo laughed nervously, shouldn't have said that. Ace sighed.

"But I thought... dad... killed you." Ace pondered, having a hard time voicing the word "dad" out loud, the one person he despised so deeply. He whispered as quietly as possible, avoiding random stares from people from the odd sentence that would seem quite illogical to others.

"It's a long story, I'll let you know when school ends. This isn't the right place to talk about it, really."

"It also involves around Luffy." Sabo added. Luffy's attention quickly directed itself to him at the mention of him. Ace however seemed as though he wasn't convinced.

"You know him?" The freckled teen asked, raising an eyebrow like that was impossible.

"You do?"

Both of the raven haired boys stared at him in curiosity, almost as though they came closer to trap him, to squeeze the information out of him.

"Like I said it's a long story!"

The teacher passed the trio soundlessly, and not so inaudibly throwing the textbooks onto his desk. Looking to the three in annoyance, although one could not be sure as he always sort of kept that expression on his face. He sighed. "Hey Matchstick, I'm sure I must have told you this a million times before, but it appears I'll have to repeat myself once more. There's your chair, not anywhere else in the godforsaken classroom." Ace's science teacher, Law, stated, pointing to the spot the teen had been sitting with before the two visitors had stormed in to greet him.

Luffy slipped out of the classroom as silently as possible with the help of Ace pushing him out and telling him to 'shush' before Law saw him in the wrong room. Not that Law was a very strict teacher, in fact he was one of the few of the more quiet of them, and also the one who seldom gave a flying fuck even if one decided to grab a waffle-iron and make waffles under lecture. You just couldn't be sure though, and Luffy had enough of bad marks from shit he had gotten himself involved into one way or the other.

"Matchstick?" Sabo whispered in confusion.

"I have a habit of burning things." Ace stated in return.

"Well, open your textbooks on page 69." Law continued once the class was silenced. Ignorant to the odd number he was not and soon enough half the class was in a fit of giggles, Ace & Sabo included. Did nobody care to act like grown ups in this place? "Does anyone want to dissect a human heart? perhaps that would put you on other thoughts."

The giggles immediately died down.

"Thought so."

* * *

"Yo Sabo! Ace!" Luffy greeted at lunch break, noticing how the both of them had decided to sit with his friends, and them looking completely fine with it. Robin and Nami seemed to be giggling over something, Ace blushing and trying to avoid their gazes, most likely they had said something embarrassing to him. Chopper seemed to be eagerly chatting with the newcomer of the group. Usopp also had his stories to tell, proudly shouting out lies about such amazing tales that he had been a part of, Sabo laughing occasionally and happily joining the conversation despite knowing full well it was all a lie. Zoro and Sanji seemed to have disappeared once again, who knows where to.

Luffy felt happy. Very satisfied with this surprising sight. Some months ago he had been worried sick the whole group would hate him, along with Ace if he were to find out about his secret crush on him. Now this secret wasn't much of a secret any more and he was lucky to see them all getting along. He had never been very good with words, but he was happy!

"Hey Lu!" He heard as he threw himself at the person, climbing into his lap to sit there, giggling as Ace was rather surprised by the action. "You didn't screw up anything, did you?" He joked.

"Cause Ace did." Sabo added, trying to hold back the laughter.

"It was an accident!"

"Ohh! What did Ace do?!~" Luffy's eyes sparkled, seeming to be very interested to listen to Ace's epic fail of the day.

"Burned down my desk along with his own, and set fire to some girl's hair." Sabo sweat dropped. "Ace, didn't you have a detention to go to?" At that Ace walked off sadly.

"How does he even do that?"

Robin giggled. "Such an odd characteristic to have. But certainly interesting."

"I guess so." Sabo chuckled in return.

"I knew it! Hahaha! Ace, you weirdo! Ahah!" Luffy laughed, earning a glare from Ace before he disappeared from view.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" He shouted through the halls, startling a couple of groups standing in the corners chatting.

"Oh hey! You will have English with me and Ace, right?" Luffy turned his attention back to Sabo.

"At least there Ace doesn't have any possibilities to be an arsonist." He reached for his drink as he spoke, while Luffy hungrily swallowed down every leftover of Ace's abandoned lunch.

"Hey!" Said person yelled back. Sabo nearly jumped out of his skin. Shit! He was still listening!

"Luffy!" Chopper jumped over to Luffy's side. "Did you have sex with Ace yet? Nami said you did."

Sabo did a spittake, spraying the contents of his apple juice on every unfortunate soul placed around the table.

"What? It's a natural thing to do when two are in love, isn't it?" Chopper added in confusion.

They forgot to tell him about their relationship, didn't they? Whoops. Luffy laughed, the rest of the crew dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

Hancock's face immediately lit up as her favourite student entered the classroom. "Luuufffyy!" She cheered, throwing herself at her beloved before Ace stepped in front of him, followed by someone she had never seen before, as they went to their respective places. Hancock retreating with the newcomers. She pursed her lips in displease, certainly not amused that this... lowlife! was sticking to her Luffy like glue; a sickening and detestable kind of glue! There was no way she would want to watch her dear Luffy suffer in their company for any longer, it was obvious it was against his will, and not from his own free decision!

"Hey, Hammock! I made a new friend!"

"Oh, is that so?" She turned to stare down the blonde, almost as if she was searching for a flaw she could take a hold of, and if he was a threat to her and Luffy's all too healthy relationship. He seemed clean, but she could never be too sure, there was certain to be a part of him just waiting to come out and snatch him from her, Luffy crying in desperate need of her help, of course.

"This is Sabo!"

"Hey..." Sabo felt uncomfortable with the strange looks he was getting from this 'Hammock'. Did Luffy, or Ace, even notice the glares she was giving him?! What did he do?!

"He's Ace's childhood friend!" Luffy added.

Uh oh... Sabo got the feeling he shouldn't have said that. Now her gaze was of one you would only see from some sick murderer. Eheh... Nice teacher you got there, Luffy...

"Now, have you two finished the rehearsals for the play? Would you be as kind to give the class a preview?" Hancock smiled, but with an obvious form of hate behind the faked expression.

"Kaaay!" Luffy happily accepted, taking Ace's hand to pull him up and away from where he was formerly chatting and complaining about their dumbass suck up teacher. "You ready, Ace?" He nodded slightly, taking the smaller's hands in his. "I want to do the balcony scene!"

"The balcony scene?"

"Yes!"

"Sure, let's do it." Ace smirked, knowing how he would upset Hancock greatly in the next few seconds.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo! Forget my father and refuse my name. Tell me you love me and I'll no longer be a Capulet.''

"I'll discard my name and no longer be a Montague because I love you so much!"

"Who's out there? I can't see because it is so dark."

"I don't know how to tell you who I am. I hate my name because it is an enemy to you."

"Do you love me? I know you'll say yes! Oh, handsome Romeo, if you do love me lets get married or if you think I'm pronouncing my love to you too easily then I will do everything to pretend that I'm not. But the reality is I love you very deeply." Luffy was amazed of the flow, not imagining he would ever be able to pronounce words so difficult to him. Now especially in front of a crowd this hateful.

"I swear these things by—" Ace started, leaning to steal a kiss from the younger, much to their fangirl of a teacher's surprise.

"Don't swear by somethi—" Luffy's eyes widened, both knowing well this was not a part of the script at all. Once he did kiss back, Hancock's anger was boiling over, the innocent pencil in her hands breaking into a million pieces. She lost her love of her life... to a guy? This was unacceptable! Just an act made from several rehearsals, for certain! Something so distasteful, she could not believe.

The look on the girl's face made Sabo want to burst out laughing, had it not been from the fear of what she may get him into if he so did. It seemed one couldn't tell with this woman, in his opinion anyway. He covered his mouth in an attempt to hide the laughter, and seemed to have been successful. Luffy and Ace's lips parted, and soon enough Hancock raised her voice.

"I will not allow this on school grounds!"

"What the heck? You were the one who told us to do the kiss in the first place." Ace stepped in.

"But you're not supposed to enjoy it!"

Whispers were heard around the class; "That's just messed up."

"Luffy, I thought we had something!" She tried to defend herself with.

The boy stared back in confusion. "We did?"

"I thought we loved each other deeply!"

"Dream on." Ace laughed mockingly, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

"Huh? No, I didn't... What are you talking about, Hammock?"

At that the woman left the classroom with a loud scream that said the class was **definitely** dismissed for the rest of the day, startling half the school. Luffy tilted his head up to the other. "What was she talking about?"

Ace chuckled. "You really didn't notice?"

Luffy shook his head.

"Great performance, guys." Sabo laughed, sharing a highfive with his friend as they headed out of the school.

"Hope Hammock is okay."

"Tsk, she will be."

"Luffy, what about our marriage?!"

"He's not marrying you, woman!" Ace hissed at the following figure.

Sabo chuckled. "So guys, want to know how I'm still alive?"

"Yeah!" The pair said in unison.

"Let's go to Ace's place and I'll tell you."

Somehow I can't get over how my friends actually did make waffles in the middle of class... And seemingly succeeded as well.

I have crazy friends...


	19. Truth

Late updates... really good at this lately, ain't I? I'm sorryyy. But blame reality, not me!

* * *

Arriving home, Luffy threw his bag carelessly aside, followed by another thud to the floor from Ace's. Both climbing into the couch of Ace's home like two kids eager to open their Christmas presents. They looked to Sabo with obvious curiosity, finally ready to hear what in the world he was doing still walking this earth, instead of to heaven where a dead person was meant to be.

Sabo wasn't sure what to begin with, scratching his arm nervously as the two just sat there with several ideas of how. "Now? Spit it out, Sabo." Ace's tone showed a hint of impatience. Well, why wouldn't he be?

The blonde scanned the room while trying to find the best way to explain it, noticing a piece of paper in particular as it were near to fall out of the bookcase. He plucked it out, looking at whatever would be scribbled on it and was met with a very well created picture of Luffy's smile. "When was this taken?" As soon as Sabo could voice his thought, Ace yanked it out of his hand and curled it into a ball, throwing the paper into the trash, but unfortunately missing as Luffy stood up and tackled it like it they were in a middle of a basketball game.

"It's of me?" Luffy stopped to take a look at it in mild surprise. Ace's cheeks lit up to a bright shade of pink, grabbing the offending paper and ripping it to pieces.

"You drew me?"

"That was nothing!"

"Oh, look! Another one!" Sabo exclaimed from the kitchen.

Luffy hurried after. "Show me! Show me!"

"No!" Ace hissed, the colour of his face changing to a deeper red, reaching out to rip the next drawing in their hands. Sabo laughed and held it above his head, content with the height change rendering Ace unable to catch it even if he tried to jump, so his only possible way to get it would be by the help of a chair.

"But they're really greatly drawn, Ace."

Ace gave up, the fact that he was too small to get it sinking in, no matter how displeased he was by the idea. "Shut up, just shut up."

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Luffy pleaded. Figuring Sabo wouldn't hand it to anyone, he gave up and changed the subject. Not being the one to give up, but he had a bigger interest on the real matter at hand. "But how are you alive?" As soon as Sabo lowered his guard, Ace snatched the paper and hid it away where he was sure not any of the idiots would find it.

"So, Luffy... Have you heard of Shiki?"

"Eh? Shiki? Is it delicious?"

"Your parents were working for him."

Luffy mumbled something about how someone could possibly work for meat, but Sabo continued nonetheless.

"And still am. Your dad still pretends to work for him, but in reality he's trying his best to stop him... My parents used to work for him too, but..."

Sabo took a deep breath. "I noticed gradually how Shiki wasn't doing anything he said he would. The whole organization didn't seem to be doing what they were supposed to. It appeared to be just a false mask, a cover. I tried to tell my parents about it, but they were too caught up in money and fame by it, that what a child's little mouth had to say wasn't the most substantial thing to their ears. Shiki even promoted them to make them **want** to believe what I said was nothing but a lie."

"So then? What happened?" Ace added as Sabo's story telling appeared to end.

"But Luffy's parents however... started believing in me. So they tried to stop him, but then Shiki got a rid of it and... sent someone to assassinate them, along with me... And Luffy. They got his mother, but his father wasn't around at the time and so still pretends to work under him despite Shiki knowing, god knows why. I'm surprised you're still alive, did your grandfather really take you in to protect you as promised?"

Luffy's eyes widened, nodding slightly.

Ace frowned. "So my dad was the assassinator?"

"No, I needed to fake death. So I asked for his help, he already knew about what Shiki was doing." Sabo smiled as Ace's face uneasy look turned to one of astonishment.

"You're saying he didn't kill you? What about his other victims?"

"Never happened. Shiki just like spreading rumours, especially this to get him caught. He has a lot of power after all."

Ace was in awe. Frozen in place, and rendered completely speechless.

"I knew it!" Luffy cheered in the background.

Sabo looked to the freckled teen. "He didn't tell you this, Ace?"

He shook his head. "My dad isn't... a murderer?" A mix of relief and regret washed over him. Now there's no wonder his mum acted the way she did, always taking Roger's side in that he was innocent. Why had she not just told him? Was hating his father a better solution than knowing? Was it to keep him safe? Or was she ignorant to it all as well? He partially had a hard time understanding the person he had been seeing as the bad guy was in reality not. "I hated him all this time..."

"So that's why gramps always wanted to take me far away to the military." Luffy seemed to finally understand, and he was happy there was actually a reason like this behind it, and not just for Garp's own amusement. (although it surely was half of it anyway.) He went back to the couch to sit, taking Ace's hand to guide him there with him.

"I'm sorry, guys." Sabo tried to apologize, looking at their bewildered faces.

"Where is my dad now?" Luffy tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"I'm not certain, he's hiding at least. And I'm sure he's planning something. I think Garp might know."

"Oh yeah! Let's ask Gramps where my dad is, A—" The youngest stopped mid-sentence as Ace's head suddenly fell against his small shoulder, breathing evenly to prove he was asleep. Sabo looked at him in shock as though the guy had died. Luffy giggled and reached up to pet his head. "He has Narcolep... Something!" He couldn't really pronounce the name so this would do.

"Narcolepsy? I can't recall he had that before."

Luffy whined and hit the older's head. "Ace! Wake up, or I will eat all your food!"

"All of it!" He continued as Ace's arm circled around Luffy's waist, letting out a small grunt in return. An idea lit up in his head. What about...

"Ace! Help! It's Kid! ... Ahh!"

Ace's body came to life rapidly, pushing the younger down on the couch, only to be met with Luffy's wide grin. Ace blinked and tilted his head to look around. What? Where's Kid?

"Shishishi! Fooled you!"

"What was the point of that?!" Ace hissed and slammed his fist against his boyfriend's head.

"Haha— ouch!" He rubbed the spot Ace had hit him and pouted. "Meanie."

"Well!" Luffy shouted and got up on his feet. "I'm going to my Grandpa to find out!" Ace frowned at the statement. Talking to that old fart was impossible no matter what the subject at hand might be, and how politely one would bring it to him.

"Then I'm going with you."

Luffy smiled and looked to Sabo. "You coming?" Sabo shook his head.

"Need to get home and study. I'll catch up with you later?" The two grimaced at the mention of 'study'.

"Kay!"

Ace followed after as Luffy went out in an unnecessarily enthusiastic fashion. He smiled to Sabo before leaving, making the said person feel rather nervous. He was still not used to the freckled boy smiling at him so casually.

* * *

Reaching Garp's house, Ace immediately stood in front of his boyfriend to shield him from the approaching monster. The beast's head stuck out from the door frame, not even paying them so much mind as to open the door properly.

"What do you want, brats?"

"I need to ask you about dad!" Luffy hollered, slipping past him and running inside the house before Garp could protest. He grabbed Ace's hand to pull him along and swiftly settled down in the old couch.

"You're away for days and then suddenly you show up with that shit of a boyfriend, asking me something like that!"

"Hey! Ace is not shit!"

"Not the damn point!"

Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace's left one, pouting slightly. Ace was far from a shit; He was cool! "I wanna know where my dad is! And about Shiki too!" Garp sighed.

"I'm assuming you learned about Shiki from that devil spawn of Roger's."

"Roger is nice. He didn't do it!" Luffy tried to defend.

"Doesn't mean I need to like him."

Luffy shut his mouth at this, having no proper comeback for that.

"I'm aware of what he's been doing under Shiki's nose, and I don't care. What ever did I do for you to fall in love with his son of all people is beyond my comprehension. What's the damn odds of that."

"Any clue about Shiki's whereabouts now?" Ace lifted his head to speak, ignoring the small whine from Luffy asking what about his father.

Garp gave a rather surprised glance in return before bursting out in laughter. "You think I would know that? Nobody knows where that guy is unless you're a member of his organization!" Ace's expression turned to a frown. "I suggest you two brats keep as low of a profile as you can if you don't want to get yourself killed. Knowing Shiki he most likely already am aware of your knowledge about him, and if not he soon will. And he most certainly won't let it stay that way."

The two nodded.

"What exactly does he do?" Ace questioned.

"For a living? That's what we've been trying to figure out! Whatever it is he's definitely not gathering money for charity to poor little infants!"

"Ace?" Luffy looked to his boyfriend with a fear stricken expression. "What do we do? He's a killer!"

"You?" Garp interrupted before Ace could form a reply. "What you're going to do? Well, I did try to get you into the army." He sighed and pointed to Ace. "Your boyfriend's strong, right? Why don't you let him protect you?"

"He is! But I don't want him to—" Luffy stopped his sentence by the sudden notice. "Wait, does this mean?" His eyes lit up with hope as he looked to his harsh grandfather. You approve? You approve of him being my boyfriend?" Ace was certain the boy had lifted up of the ground by now if gravity didn't pull him back down as he jumped in excitement. He smiled slightly, that was a good sign.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm still thinking about it. Now out of my house! It reeks of the stench of teenagers in this place!"

"Yay!" The boy giggled happily, dragging Ace out just as enthusiastically. "Shishishi. Bye, ya old fart!"

Garp yelled after him as he left. "Old fart? Learn to call me your Grandfather for once, or are you too stupid for that?"

Ace reached out to steal Luffy's hand. "Let's go eat somewhere, what do you say, Lu?" Luffy grinned at the offer.

"Oh! I'm starving~! You're paying?"

Ace frowned slightly, knowing just how much that stomach of his could actually take. "Only this once." Luffy dragged him off happily to the nearby café.

"By the way, do you think your mum knows about Shiki?" The younger tilted his head to the side. Ace had to think for a moment, she did defend Roger in every situation so it was a possibility, but...

"She seems pretty much carefree and she never told me the deal about my father, so I actually doubt it."

"Um... I wonder." Luffy mumbled. "Oh well, I want to eat!" That topic could be sweat over later, what good was being worried over being murderer by someone if you couldn't eat meat! They stepped into the café, Luffy finding his favourite spot by the window, a waitress coming right up to them to ask for their order, which Luffy responded without a doubt and a moment of hesitation: "Meat!"

The waitress nodded and went off for their order. Ace raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Marco tried to call me?"

Luffy blinked with owlish eyes. "Why?" Ace shrugged, come to think of it Ace hadn't seen Marco much around since he and Luffy got together again. He supposed it was his own fault however, as he hadn't paid much attention to his best friend, too caught up in love to think of anyone else. He dialled Marco's number and raised the phone to his ear to speak.

Luffy noticed his phone vibrating as well, checking it to see Nami texting him sneakily. He could feel his cheeks light up slightly as he read it.

'Did you two have sex yet? Remember to insert it in—'

Luffy stopped himself from reading the rest. The words were unknown to him, but it didn't mean he didn't know exactly what she was referring to.

_'Eh? Stop perving! ... buut maybe yes.  
- Luffy'  
Sent, 17:38_

_'Oh, come on! ;P how did you two do it? He was gentle, right right?  
- Nami'  
Sent, 17:38_

Marco's voice quickly responded to the call. "Hey Ace! You with Luffy?"

"I hear you're interested in talking to me." Ace joked.

"Just give it to him! I need to apologize for something!"

"Apologize? Apologize for what?"

Luffy continued to text with his friend as Ace was busy in the phone call.

_'He ws... Ew! Nami! Stop asking m these guestons!  
- Luffy'  
Sent, 17:40_

_'Hai hai~ still not good at spelling, are you? ;)  
- Nami'  
Sent, 17:42_

_'Your mean!  
- Luffy'  
Sent, 17:42_

_'Oh Luffy.  
- Nami'  
Sent, 17:45_

Luffy put his mobile back in his pocket as Ace shrieked, lifting off the chair in shock. "Stole my virginity?! Marco, what the hell did you do to me?!"

The smaller's eyes widened in shock. What in the world was he talking about with Marco? The whole café was staring at him by now, words like that weren't really meant for the public, not that Ace seemed very embarrassed, but more nauseous from what ever information Marco just gave to him.

"HOW?! What do you mean I was drunk?! You could have stopped me!" Ace could hear Luffy whine his name in the background, worry evident in his boyfriend's voice. "I couldn't possibly have been that wasted! You could have run off and left me there, what the heck?! What do you mean you—!" Ace stopped, his eyes growing the size of dinner plates in shock. He looked horrified by this point.

"You love me?" Ace finished. Luffy's worry grew, listening only to one side of the conversation. An awkward silence grew, as Ace eventually hung up without another word. Luffy couldn't tell if he was angered, speechless or both.

The waitress put the plate of meat down in front of the younger and hurried away, recognizing the atmosphere. "What's going on?" Luffy managed to utter. Ace didn't look at him, seeming too deep in thought.

"Never... Never mind it."

Luffy nodded slightly. So Marco had done ... stuff with Ace? And was that just a confession? He didn't like this thought and decide to push it away in his mind. "Let's go! I'm not hungry anymore!" Luffy exclaimed. Ace looked to him in surprise, expecting him to be mad and certainly not react like nothing was out of place.

What ever had happened, Luffy trusted Ace. He chose to and **promised** to. He knew he could.

"Lu, the thing just now... I don't even know it myself." Ace said as they went outside, pulling him closer into his chest to hold his small frame. "I can't hold my liquor very well." He felt very ashamed, hoping Luffy wasn't going to stop trusting him again because of this incident.

"It's ok." Was Luffy's simple reply. He had been with Ace for every moment since they got back together, so he certainly hadn't gone out to purposely cheat on him in that time. Anything before that, was in the past. He held his taller boyfriend's hands tightly, not looking him in the eye, but he could tell Ace was completely taken aback.

"Trust me, it's terrible for me too... I mean, Marco's my friend!" Ace didn't want to think about it. He had no clue his closest friend had such feelings for him, feeling that were more than friendly. He was flattered, but unfortunately, rather appalled by the thought of dating him, or ever doing something like that with him. He prayed to god this was some sick joke Marco had found up, sadly he didn't own much of a humour, atleast not around Ace, so it was more or less out of the question.

And who the hell has sex with their best friend?

"Marco's never acted like he had a particular love for me before. Why this all of a sudden? I don't get it."

"Maybe he's a tsundere like you!" Luffy dared to laugh.

"Again with the tsundere thing?!"

A female voice interrupted their conversation from inside the café. "They left without paying!" Shit.

"Run for it!"

* * *

Both males panted, desperately trying to catch their breath. "Did we lose them?" Luffy wondered, Ace getting up to search the place for anyone else still following them. Persistent bastards, weren't they?! Ace was pretty sure they'd be following them for an hour or two straight, it was already dusk! It was just a plate of meat in a small café, not a three meal on some fancy four star restaurant, god dammit. Ace cursed under his breath, making Luffy giggle. The older stared back in confusion.

"That was fun."

Ace smirked. "It was."

Luffy went to Ace's side, not bothering about the people wandering the streets and passing them, standing on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around the taller figure and planting a kiss on his lips much to the other's surprise. Ace blushed, he swore people were giving them weird stares. He pulled back and hissed to the crowd. "Never seen two guys kissing?!" Despite the confidence in his words, his cheeks were turning a bright shade of scarlet. Luffy only laughed at his distress, not feeling embarrassed and bothered by the audience in the slightest.

The bystanders swiftly went away, minding their own business, enabling Ace to shyly give the smaller a kiss as well.

"Are you really making out in the middle of the street?"

Ace flinched at the familiar voice, pulling back from Luffy's lips to search for whoever was behind them.

"Sabo!" Luffy cheered and ran over to the other male's side.

"Hehe. Hi, Luffy!"

Ace expression seemed very displeased, as if he had just been denied sex by his girlfriend; or in this case, boyfriend. Damn cockblockers.

"Told you I'd catch up!" Sabo laughed. "Oi, Ace, what's wrong?"

Ace growled and turned away. Both of the other two shrugged as if his behaviour was nothing out of the ordinary. "Hey, want to come over to my place?"

"Yes! Come on, Ace!" Luffy jumped in excitement and got behind the older to push him forward and onwards to the way Sabo guided them.

"I wonder how your house is like." The youngest of them said.

Sabo smiled sheepishly. "It's not as awesome as Ace's. It's rather small."

"I bet it's still awesome!"

The chit chat went on, none noticing the freckled teen slowing down to walk behind them, looking rather troubled. He stared at the screen of his phone, the bright blue light from the screen almost blinding him at first glance as it was dark out.

_6 missed calls. - Marco_

Ace sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket after turning the object on silent mode. He caught up with the two, joining in on the conversation like he had always been there.

Sabo continued the chat. "How did the trip to Garp go?"

"Nothing about Luffy's father, I'm afraid."

"But Shiki's out to kill us!" Luffy added.

Sabo looked speechless for a second, stopping in his tracks. The couple tilted their heads to the side questioningly in unison. "How can you be so damn casual about that?!"

"We'll kick his ass if he gets too close."

"Yepp!" Luffy happily agreed.

Why did that sound so awfully true, yet so terribly wrong. Shiki was dangerous! Yet their confidence about kicking his ass seemed so very convincing. Well, the blonde knew Ace was strong and stubborn, so he suppose why not. In any case, they shouldn't be standing outside any longer and risk getting back-stabbed literally in some fancy way.

Minutes later, Sabo searched for his keys, standing at the doorstep to his house. It was small, just as he had told earlier. It had a small garden however, which Luffy was already eagerly picking snails up and asking to keep them, much to Ace's growing displeasure. The door was unlocked and they stepped inside, welcomed by the heat emitting from inside the room.

"Ah, let's check the fridge for food, Luffy. I'm starving!"

"FOOD!"

Watching the two ready to launch at his fridge, Sabo had a strangely... bad feeling.

"THAT MEAT IS MINE!"

Ace grabbed the younger's collar. "LEARN TO SHARE!"

And so the raid of Sabo's innocent refrigerator had begun. "Guys..." He took off his shoes slowly, sweat-dropping at the childish pair.

Pressing his lips against Luffy's, Ace stole the last piece of meat he had managed to steal from the freckled teen. Ace smirked as Luffy was trying to figure out what had just happened. "Hey! You ate my food! Give it back!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

Sabo sighed, heading to his only bedroom to change the covers for his guests who would most likely stay over. He could hear them fighting from far off;

"Ace, you meanie!"

"Bleeh!"

"You can't just go take a man's meat!"

"What 'man'?!"

"Eh?! You're mean!"

Watching them from the door frame, Sabo couldn't help but chuckle at the two. They acted like children, they truly did. He sat down with them, trying to change the subject to something less.. worth yelling over. "So what are you planning to do with Shiki? You can't seriously mean you're going to—"

Ace's face clunked down into the plate of food, startling the blonde.

"Am I really that boring to listen to?"

"Don't take it personally. What were you saying?" Luffy said as he reached over to Ace's plate and stole the leftovers placed there as the latter was fast asleep.

"N-Nothing."

"Alright."

Ace raised his head back up and continued to eat like nothing had happened, causing the other two to burst into laughter.

"What?" Ace eyed them suspiciously, pulling at the tablecloth to wipe his face off on it, Sabo's laughter dying with it.

"Stop that! I need to clean that now!"


	20. This Is Reality?

A rather short chapter, sorry about that. I felt like just leaving it like this. ; u ;

* * *

Luffy held tightly onto his boyfriend's hand that morning, feeling rather uneasy, but he supposed it could have been that strange nightmare he had been having that morning, in which he had clung onto Ace screaming, startling both said person and the one laying in the bed opposite of them, causing them both to fall out of their places and down to the cold hard ground. Not the brightest morning for them all. He yawned, tears slipping from his eyes. Ace still seemed to be annoyed about the incident from earlier, so he continued to chat with Sabo who at least was in a good mood despite being woken up in the same manner. He was much more forgiving than the mean Ace who had planted a huge bump at his head only minutes before for accidentally chewing on his finger thinking it was meat. Not his fault, he was tired! Fingers could easily be mistaken for food.

They separated once reaching school, reuniting as the bell rang for lunch break. Luffy had agreed to meeting Ace's group of friends this time by his table, for a change from the usual staying with his. Luffy felt sceptical, not knowing who these kind of popular people were. He was surprised to find Nami already seated with them, making herself perfectly comfy around the table like she had always belonged. She was currently chatting with some guy, who looked awfully much like a female. Luffy had recalled seeing him passing by at times, but not enough to know anything about him. Sabo was there too, talking to Ace and two other people he could never recall having caught side of.

Well, he was safe with Ace."Food time!" He cheered and leaped into his boyfriend's arms, earning a chuckle from the older. He brought his face up to kiss the other's cheek, but just as he was about to Ace turned his head and stole a kiss from him instead. He blushed slightly at the unexpected contact. Ace laughed in return.

"Ace!" The man dressed as a woman slammed his hands down on the table, startling Luffy and the others around. "You never told me you were in a relationship! And with a guy nonetheless!"

"Well–" Ace started, but was interrupted.

"You never did tell me!"

"I never had the chance to–"

As Ace was interrupted again, the female looking male took Luffy's hands in his. "And your name is?"

"It's–" The interruptions kept on going as Ace pulled the younger closer, far away from that 'man'.

"Ignore Izou, he's weird." He whispered. Luffy nodded, but couldn't help the giggle that threatened to escape.

"Ace! I know you're telling him to stay away from me! But the truth is, I bet we can be good friends!"

Luffy blinked, looking to see how Ace would respond to that.

"Don't talk to him."

Izou sighed and sat back down, finishing his meal like the rest were doing. "So, you've done it?"

This topic seemed awfully familiar, Sabo thought. Not this again. At the same time, Ace choked on his drink, throwing the can at Izou's head, his face turning red at his question. "Yes, they did!" They looked to the female voice cheering. Nami grinning enthusiastically, ready to tell Izou **everything. **

Hearing the fuss they were making, Usopp and Chopper on the table nearby began to wonder. "Why are Luffy and Nami sitting with them and not us?"

"We must have been too cool for them." Zoro replied like it made all the sense in the world.

"They were repelled by the sight of your marimo face." Sanji countered, resulting in the both standing up and glaring at each other, knocking their chairs over along with Chopper's drink. The small boy let out a disappointed gasp.

"What's that, curly brows?!"

It was rather silent by the other table, except for Izou and Nami's constant chatter about the pair's love-life. Luffy beamed as Ace offered his dessert after the younger had eaten all of his, eating the ice cream at record speed causing his face to look like a toddler who had difficulties using his thumbs to pick up his food. Ace couldn't help the laughter escaping at Luffy's mess, wiping his face with a tissue. The laughter died down however once another person joined in around the table. Nobody seemed to notice in particular till Ace's smile faded, avoiding the newcomer's gaze. "Hey Piney." Luffy greeted despite the awkward silence forming as Ace moved away, staring into space.

"Ace," Marco started, not daring to settle down beside him in fear of what he might do. Said person didn't reply however and only proceeded to get up on his feet and advance to the hall. Luffy's expression turned to a frown, watching as Marco ran after him, telling him to stop.

He decided it would be better not to disturb them. Going between them would most likely only make it worse.

Meanwhile Zoro and Sanji's fight showed no signs of ceasing. "Fucking Marimo." Sanji added, staring at the other from across the table. "Hope you enjoy that food of yours, it's made especially for you."

Usopp's panicked at this, throwing away what Zoro was currently taking a bite off. "You poisoned it?!"

"I don't poison my food... but if I did, I'd do it on the street so he gets to be..." Sanji glared daggers back at Zoro. "Where he belongs." He finished the sentence with a bitter tone.

"What did you say?!"

From there Luffy blocked out the rest of their bickering, wondering if Ace had started a fight with his best friend as well, and somehow he couldn't help but feel it was his fault. At least for the way Marco was feeling, which he couldn't say he was proud of. Perhaps he shouldn't show his affections towards Ace so openly when he was around, it's the least he could do.

A while after he decided to go looking for the two, feeling very uneasy that something may have happened. The Lunch-break was now over, but Ace hadn't shown up anywhere. English was next, meaning they shared the class and had to rehearse together, and he truly didn't want to face the teacher without Ace this time. She was weird.

The hall was clear, seeing as everyone was in class. Although he did not hear their voices which made him ponder if the two had already made up. He assumed Ace to at most raise his voice judging by the condition he was in before they left. He tried to shout out his boyfriend's name, receiving nothing but the echo of his voice from the empty corridor. He continued to search for them and soon enough he could hear the familiar voice mumbling something around the corner, he ran towards the voice, only to be greeted by something he didn't really wish to see.

Ace's hands weren't in his own, but Marco's hands.

Lips following suit.

Realization slowly sank through Luffy at the sight of the two kissing. His eyes' size growing the longer he stood there. It didn't take long before Ace separated from the taller, noticing the figure approaching. His expression swiftly changed to horror, crying out Luffy's name as he began to run.

"Luffy!"


	21. Jumping To Conclusions

"Oi Ace! Stop, will you?!" Marco shouted through the hall, displeased with the fact that Ace sped up as he was coming closer.

"Fuck off!" Ace retorted in return, turning the corner only to realize it was a dead end. He cursed under his breath as his friend caught up with him, turning to him with a glare. Marco sighed, approaching him calmly, unlike Ace who wanted nothing more than to run past or even over him.

"Ace, listen. We need to clear this, it's weird to say this, but I miss my idiot friend."

"Why should I?! Soon enough the whole school will know about this!"

Ace's comments sometimes had the tendency to piss him off, this had to be one of them. That he could even think that's what he would do; telling everyone about it. He'd think he would know him better by now, they were or at least used to be close friends. Then again Ace said the stupidest of things when angry. "Who do you think I am? Your best friend. I'm not someone to spread a rumour, especially not about you."

"The best friend title died the moment we got to bed together! How can I believe anything of that?!" Ace hissed, turning to walk away. Marco grabbed his friend's wrist, pulling him back harshly to face each other again and ordering him to listen to what he had to say before leaving, the very least he could do for him. All he got in return however was a fist coming dangerously close to his face, which he managed to stop easily.

"I've liked you for a long time, okay?! But I never said anything. I know you would have reacted like this." He tried to reason. Another punch sent flying his way, which he just managed to dodge. "Ace!"

"That's creepy." He answered simply, too upset to think about the blonde's feelings in this case. And of course this hit Marco's feeling quite hard, but he tried his best to ignore it as Ace trailed off on about how much he hated him and just how much of an asshole, fucked up pineapple-head, ugly chicken, he was being, and so on.

Marco sighed, not that he hadn't heard most of these things from him before. "I regret what I did, alright?! Forgive me. You dating someone was upsetting to me, I didn't know what I was doing." Ace only gave him a glare in return, not wanting to listen or try to understand at all, all the while struggling against Marco's grip on his wrists. "Have you really lost all trust in me? I see you're happy with Luffy and I'll stop trying to come between you two. But I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Bullshit!" It seemed no matter what he said at this point, Ace wouldn't hear. "You will just tell everyone! You've always been so hung up on my reputation. It would be no surprise." He ended the sentence with a 'tsk' and turned his head away to avoid looking into his eyes. Sometimes trying to explain things to Ace was like telling a plant to fly, or a rock for that matter.

"Fine, I'll make a condition."

Ace looked back in wonder, confused to what Marco was going on about all of a sudden.

"I won't tell anyone, if you follow it. Would that make you trust me?"

Ace frowned, but nodded. "What?"

"Let me kiss you. And no one will hear anything about it."

The freckled teen's eyes widened at the blunt request, taking a moment of hesitation before nodding slightly. "Only once."

"Deal." He closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was to happen next. Ace could feel Marco's hands lightly taking his own, feeling his friend's breath on his lips before pressing against his own. He flinched a bit, taking a small step back, resulting in the blonde holding his hands tighter. He felt uneasy, but with this he felt he could trust him better. One thing was ruining his reputation with dating a guy, something he didn't care for at all. But spreading a rumour about that he slept with his friend, while dating someone else, that didn't sound too good. Not in his book anyway. Especially cause it was no denying it.

He heard footsteps approaching, pulling away hastily to check who it might be. The last person on Earth he wanted to see in this case; his one and only boyfriend.

Don't tell him he just saw that.

Luffy turned away before he could open his mouth to speak, starting to run out of the building, much to Ace's horror.

"Luffy!" He cried, pushing Marco off of him, hurrying after the running figure. Turning the next corner, there was no Luffy to be seen. Shit.

Now this was messing up, last time this happened they didn't talk for months. He couldn't take that again. But at this rate there was no telling where he could be finding himself, even then. It's not like he went somewhere as simple as home. Didn't he consider Ace's place as home? Probably not any longer. Perhaps he went to another friend of his.

"Not this again." He muttered, sinking down against a locker and hiding his face in his hands. He could hear the footsteps of Marco closing in on him only to stop beside his figure. He could imagine Marco's worried face at this point, 'cause he better be worried! Ashamed and regretting, altogether. He felt the anger suddenly boil inside of him, the urge to scream at anyone and everything, but especially...

Especially the one fucking this up in the first place.

"I hate you! You know that?!" Ace stood up to face the blonde. "I HATE YOU!" He cried, the echo in the hall making his voice sound twice as loud. "You always fuck this up!"

Marco wanted to deny it, knowing Ace was just losing to his temper, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to disagree. This time, it really was all his fault. He was shocked however as Ace finished his sentence, mumbling something that was supposed to be inaudible to them both, but he managed to understand it anyhow:

"Not really, but..." He was staring at the ground, look of pure frustration and sadness. This didn't help Marco's regret, he really wished to hug him right there, but who knows, with his luck Luffy could have thought about coming back and then run off again at the terrible sight. Not to mention Ace would most likely try to murder him from such an act. "I just want to get him back. Enough of this." He added. Marco could see his friend's eyes tearing up, which, if anything, felt worse to him than any of the past events. He couldn't recall seeing such a face on him, unless he was wasted beyond sense. And even then, it never felt this heartbreaking to watch. Perhaps because he was the reason behind that frown.

"We'll get him back, don't worry." He tried to reassure, daring to touch the top of the freckled teen's head, petting it lightly. "Let's go look for him, alright?"

"I'm not worrying!" Ace tried to deny uselessly, nodding slightly, all the while trying his best at keeping the tears back.

* * *

Luffy's eyes began to water, the scene from only moments earlier replaying in his mind over and over, like it was trying to find another solution from the constant repeat of it than the cruel reality of Ace really cheating on him. He couldn't see another reason for it, Ace had definitely kissed that pineapple back. This heartache felt worse than from before. Love was always so complicated, wasn't it? At least from what it had been teaching him the past months. He felt like an idiot, he probably should have taken the hint yesterday.

But he still felt like he could trust Ace, even now... Why?

He couldn't put his fingers on the cause at all. Was this a part of falling a love too? He didn't get it at all. Confusing stuff...

He was sitting by the school field, not far from the school, but enough not to be spotted by the one person he didn't wish to speak to at all at that very moment. He hugged his legs tightly into his chest, trying his best not to cry out from the pain, sobbing as quietly as possible into his knees. He felt like dying, or just disappearing, just anything but that.

What in the world was Ace doing with Marco?!

Weren't they just friends or had he been wrong all this time? Had his doubt been right from the start?

"Are you troubled? You seem so." A sudden voice came out of nowhere. He peered up from his knees, to see a woman standing close to him. She sat down, staring intently at him, although no emotion was shown. Luffy felt very uncomfortable. Did he know her?

"W-Who are you?" His voice was failing him, still trembling violently from the sadness that had just hit him.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Was all she answered him with. It was bright outside so he had no troubles seeing her. Yet he couldn't recall ever seeing someone with such a pale skin colour. Was she alright like that? She had scars covering her cheeks... Arms and legs too, it seemed, as she was wearing only a small dark dress, a matching pair of high heels and an orange fur wrapped around her neck. She looked like she hadn't eaten for weeks either.

"I saw... my boyfriend kissing someone else." He didn't even question why she cared or why she was assuming he wasn't straight in the first place. It didn't matter too much. He sniffled, another river of tears following suit down his cheeks.

"Victoria Cindry." She said all of a sudden. Luffy glanced at her through his blurry vision granted by the tears. She didn't have the decency to look at him it appeared; she was staring into thin air as if she was speaking to herself. But no one else was around so he could only guess it was to him. He gave a small 'hm?' in response, trying to let her know he wasn't following. "Cindry-chan if you must." She continued, no emotion evident in her face, still keeping the same monotone voice.

She looked and spoke like some zombie, or a robot... He couldn't decide which. It crossed his mind of asking, but he thought against it after having small lectures from Ace about how this was most likely considered rude. Didn't see how it could be, but this woman gave him shivers through his whole body at just the look of her. She truly looked like she was an undead at the very least. "Those damned boyfriends!" She suddenly yelled, throwing a silver plate at the ground hard enough for it to break. Luffy flinched and moved aside in confusion. He couldn't recall that she was carrying those a minute ago, and why break it!?

Cindry's gaze returned to one without emotion. "They're nothing but heartbreakers. Just give up on him, he'll do you nothing good. You think you love them, they're nice to you, but then they cheat and leave... you should kill him." Luffy sweatdropped at the last statement. Kill him? That was a little too much, wasn't it? And from the sounds of it, this woman had a strong hate for being in relationships with guys. She was weird.

"I can't kill Ace, I love him." He sighed and stared back at the ground. He still loved Ace, unfortunately for him. If only he could forget about him. If it was just **that **easy.

"Break all the bones in his body so he can't leave you." She continued with the strange suggestions. Why was she even telling **him** this? She sounded like she was mentally disturbed, in many ways. She broke another plate in her fury, startling Luffy once again. "Or rape him."

This hit a nerve to Luffy. He stood up and turned to look at her. "Why would I want to do that to someone I love?! And don't talk about rape, it's nothing but pain!" and this he knew from experience.

The woman didn't answer, not even giving a nod, nor did she look at him. It was as though he wasn't there to her at all, yet she still bothered to talk to him. Or did she? Was she only talking to herself? "Uhm... where did you come from?" He tried to ask, never seen her or a person that looked remotely like her at all. This at least caught her attention enough to tilt her head in his direction.

"Dropping by."

Luffy nodded. Though he didn't really understand.

"Though I believe I've lost my way."

"Where do you live?"

"My car is over there." She nodded her head towards the street, where a black car was placed. He didn't really understand how that could be considered getting lost, but he decided not to question it. He offered to guide her there without a moment of hesitation, he held out his hand for her to take, and she easily got up and followed him there.

He couldn't help but take note of how unbelievably cold her hands were.

"So this is it?" Luffy dared to smile, hurrying to walk away, preferably just go back to sobbing somewhere. It wasn't till the back-door slammed shut in front of his eyes after he was pushed into the trunk of her car he realized that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "What's going on?"

"I'm just following Shiki's orders." He could hear her voice from the front of the car.

What kind of luck did he have to be kidnapped twice?! The mention of Shiki gave shivers down his back, after what he had heard the day before, this wasn't a good sign. He had been feeling safe with Ace, but without him... He hadn't had the time to even think about this since he took off running. This wasn't promising at all. He tried to kick the door open, but to no avail, he felt like screaming, just **anything** that would annoy this woman enough to throw him out of there and give up on it. In his dreams.

* * *

"_I will check this way, you go that way." _

Marco had said to him, leaving through the right exit of the school, while he was supposed to search left. Although up to this point they had no signs of him or any who had even seen Luffy leaving. He punched a locker in his anger, using the same arm to wipe away the tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes. What was he even supposed to say to Luffy when he found him? There's no way he would believe such a simple explanation. And even so, he would still blame him.

The school bell rang as he began to walk again. He noticed one of Luffy's friends walking along side another girl with sky blue hair. He walked over to them, immediately making them peer up in curiosity. "Have you seen Luffy?" He pondered.

"Last time I saw him he went to look for you." Nami must have noticed Ace's troubled face, frowning at the sight. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. I'll find him and explain things to him." He hurried away before this woman got any more clue on what he had done, knowing just how overprotective she was of her friend. He found Marco again just as quickly, judging by the same frustrated look on his, that they weren't much closer to finding him.

"No sign of Lu?"

"Not even the school's roof."

"Maybe he went home to your place?" Ace shook his head at the suggestion. Why would he want to go back to his house, when it only reminded him of the person he loathed?


End file.
